My Martian Boyfriend
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Seorang Ronin dari era Tokugawa datang ke zaman modern. "Hinata-sama, nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Saya adalah seorang Ronin, dan Anda adalah Master saya yang baru." Hinata bengong bentar, terus, "A-ano, s-saya milih uang kembaliannya aja deh."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre : General/Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-1-**

**A Little Too Much To Believe **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuh kan, gue udah bilang sebelumnya. Ini nggak murah."

Mata pucat Hinata menatap ke lantai, poni rambutnya membuat bayangan di wajahnya yang memerah. Lawan bicaranya terpaksa menyerah dengan sikap Hinata yang tipikal. Cukup tunggu beberapa detik hingga reaksi berbahaya muncul.

"Ya udah lah, gue kasih diskon karyawan punya gue," lanjut Kiba.

Hinata menampilkan senyumnya, mengangkat wajah yang merona.

Kiba nyerah setiap kali Hinata muncul dengan ekspresi sedih yang bisa bikin awan gelap berpihak padanya. Nggak tau sejak kapan, Hinata tuh jadi ratu melodrama. Pertama sih, Kiba yakin, Hinata cuma sok cengeng tanpa air mata. Ah... sayang seribu sayang, Inuzuka itu salah. Nangis Bombay, nangis histeris, nangis bawang merah, atau nangis kena asap; jenis apapun nggak bisa disetarain sama jenis nangisnya Hinata. Cewek Hyuuga itu nangis dengan mata yang seakan kosong, pasti bikin siapapun ngerasa bersalah dan akhirnya nurutin kemauan Hinata.

Bagusnya, tuh cewek punya kebaikan hati dan jarang memanfaatkan 'keahliannya' untuk hal-hal yang negatif. Tapi kalo udah nemu Hinata yang nangis, mending langsung kabur, puppy eyes nggak ada artinya dibandingin mata Hinata yang bisa banget nunjukin lara yang menyayat-nyayat hati.

So, apa sih yang bikin Hinata akhirnya menghadirkan sisi sedih yang bikin orang stress?

Ulang tahun bokapnya, papa Hiashi. Tanggal delapan Januari menjadi hari yang penting bagi seorang Hinata. Dia udah rela kerja sambilan di kedai ramen, toko bakery, toko buku dan kedai es krim dari musim panas hingga akhir tahun. Meski Hinata udah rajin kerja, yang namanya kerja sambilan, gajinya tetep nggak bisa bantu banyak. Dengan uang yang terkumpul, Hinata mencoba keberuntungannya, kali aja ada SALE. Sore ini, dia udah harus bawa hadiah yang dia incer sejak ulang tahun Hiashi tahun sebelumnya.

Padahal Hinata mau banget nyenengin sang ayah, tapi dia cuma bisa ngasih sweater rajutan. Standar banget kan?

Sedangkan Hanabi, cukup nyengir aja, udah bisa bikin Hiashi jumpalitan karena happy.

Hinata lahir dengan banyak tekanan dari sang ayah yang maniak budaya, adat-istiadat dan embel-embelnya. Anak pertama harus menjadi kebanggaan. "Seperti aku dulu," Hiashi sering bilang.

Kalo bisa milih, Hinata mending jadi bungsu, bisa bebas dari kewajibannya untuk jadi yang lebih hebat dibanding adiknya, atau lebih berprestasi dibanding Hanabi, lebih segalanya lah.

Tapi takdir memang begitu kejam saat mengajarinya tentang hidup, Hinata hanya bisa menerima nasib.

-:-

Kiba masih ngobrol dengan bos-nya, minta izin supaya temannya yang nunggu di depan kasir bisa dapet potongan harga. Orochimaru, adalah seorang businessman yang suka mencapai target omzet dan profit yang tentunya memuaskan. Diskon? Keep dreaming!

"Orochimaru-sama, yang dia inginkan itu, pedang Susanoo."

Oh, sungguh kalimat itu adalah penyejuk di antara gersang dunianya. "Pedang Susanoo?" Orochimaru akhirnya tertarik.

Anggukan tanpa ragu dari Kiba menjawab pertanyaan sang Bos berkulit pucat.

"Oke, ambil aja."

Meski Kiba kaget, dia cuma bisa nurut dan berterima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udah selesai dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna merah, samurai istimewa itu kini jadi lebih cantik dengan pita.

"Serius lo, mau dipakein pita?"

Hinata heran, "Eh? Memangnya jelek ya, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba jauh lebih heran. Nih cewek hidup dimana sih? Masa' aturan standar bahwa cowok nggak suka yang girlie, dia nggak ngerti. Apalagi tuh hadiah buat bokapnya, masa' pake pita segala?

"Gue saranin sih nggak usah." Kiba berusaha untuk tetap cool ngadepin Hinata. Jangan sampe deh tuh anak mewek di toko, bisa-bisa, Orochimaru langsung nyabut sumber penghasilan Kiba.

"Baiklah," Hinata bilang dengan suara yang terluka, jelas banget sedihnya.

Oh no, jangan nangis. "Ya, tapi kalo lo mau, nggak apa-apa juga sih pake pita. Nggak usah dengerin omongan gue deh," Inuzuka yang harusnya udah dapet jatah istirahat, berusaha untuk menghibur temannya.

Senyum Hinata dateng dengan instan, "Arigato ne..."

_Sabar... sabar..._ Kiba ngingetin dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena pedangnya aja udah berat, ditambah kotak kayu yang jadi peti pedang, dan well, pita besar, Hinata memilih menggunakan taksi untuk pulang. Salju masih tersisa di jalanan yang dia lewati. Taksi cuma berani mencapai kecepatan di angka 25 hingga 35 kilometer per-jam—yang berarti lelet banget—membuat Hinata banyak menghela nafas karena nggak sabar untuk ngeliat ekspresi senang Hiashi saat menerima hadiah istimewa itu.

Baru melewati jam empat sore, saat Hinata tiba di depan rumah. Perutnya yang lapar, dia acuhkan. Hinata langsung masuk, menyeret dengan susah payah pedang besar yang rasanya terlalu berat untuk disebut sebagai samurai.

Setahu Hinata, pedang itu memang memiliki ukuran yang di luar standar dan nggak seperti kebanyakan samurai. Cerita dibalik samurai hebat ini juga yang membuat Hinata tertarik. Kiba pernah bilang padanya bahwa pedang ini gak mengenal kata tumpul, meski nggak pernah digunakan, ketajamannya tetap bisa diandalkan. Tulang manusia bahkan kerangka baja bisa ditebas dengan mudah.

"Seperti petir." Mata Kiba melotot waktu dia serius nyeritain kisah Susanoo. "Ctarr!" lanjutnya.

"K-keren..." Hinata menyahut dengan mata berbinar.

Saat ngeliat tag harga yang nempel di benda keramat itu nggak bisa ditutupi dengan uang jajan Hinata, cewek itu langsung bersemangat cari kerja sambilan. Siapa yang nyangka? Sekarang Orochimaru malah ngasih harga miring, Hinata tentunya seneng banget karena masih ada uang sisa. "Bisa buat beli cake." Rencana sempurna Hinata sudah terbayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanabi udah nyampe di rumah dari tadi, remaja berusia enam belas tahun itu cuma bisa berdiri dengan tanda tanya ketika Hinata masuk. "Bawa apaan tuh?"

Hinata meletakkan hadiahnya di dekat pintu masuk. "Ah... Hanabi-chan, konnichiwa."

"Nee-chan, abis belanja di mana?"

"Ini hadiah untuk 'Tou-chan."

"Hee...?" Hanabi garuk-garuk kepala. Bukan karena ketombe, dia cuma nggak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya selalu mencoba mencari perhatian ayah mereka. Biarin aja Hiashi ngomel, ntar juga sembuh lagi. Neji udah ada, Hinata nggak perlu jadi yang terbaik lagi. Hiashi nggak punya anak cowok, Neji nggak punya ayah. Klik 'kan?

"K-kenapa?"

Mengangkat bahunya, Hanabi berjalan menghampiri kakaknya yang kesulitan membawa hadiah ulang tahun Hiashi. "Nggak, cuma kayaknya berat banget."

"Ini pedang." Hinata sumringah, bangga karena akhirnya bisa berguna. "Benda bersejarah."

Mata Hanabi kedip-kedip. "Ha? Kenapa pedang?" Emang Hiashi fans-nya Uma Thurman di Kill Bill?

"Ini pasti bagus untuk pajangan," jawab Hinata santai.

Kenapa nggak beli pajangan aja sekalian?

Hanabi nyerah tanpa alasan. Cuek, dia bantu Hinata nyeret pedang berat ke ruang utama rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Satu atau dua jam lagi, Hiashi bakal pulang dari kantor. Hinata udah minta beberapa maid untuk nyiapin hidangan istimewa, sekarang tinggal nelpon toko bakery buat mesen cake yang bisa selesai dalam waktu setengah jam.

"Nggak mungkin. Kita pake cake yang ada aja," Hanabi kasih saran.

"Terus, sisa uangnya untuk apa?"

"Emang ada berapa sih?" Hanabi nanya. Kenapa benda bersejarah yang akhirnya cuma jadi pajangan, diobral? Bukannya jadi benda keramat di museum atau pelelangan? "Masih banyak ya? Kok murah?"

"Orochimaru-sama memang baik, dia memberi Kiba diskon karyawan dan juga setengah harga. Jadi, Nee-chan cuma bayar 40% dari harga aslinya," jawab Hinata.

_Mencurigakan_, Hanabi kepikiran kata itu tiba-tiba. Orochimaru itu master-nya pelit, kenapa jual pedang murah banget? Hanabi pernah kesengsem sama meja kayu klasik yang menurutnya keren banget. Boro-boro ngasih diskon, pria tua berambut panjang itu justru naikin harga.

"Menurutmu, reaksi 'Tou-chan akan seperti apa ya?" Hinata bener-bener nggak sabar buat ngeliat tampang Hiashi. "Dia akan senang dengan hadiah ini, tidak ya?"

Memang Hanabi bukan cewek paling baik sedunia, tapi kalo Hinata udah terlalu happy dengan ide-nya sendiri, Hanabi nggak akan tega ngerusak aura bahagia kakak semata wayangnya itu. "Pasti seneng," jawab bungsu Hyuuga itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you..." Tiga orang generasi baru Hyuuga berdiri mengitari pria yang menjadi pusat perhatian hari itu. Hyuuga Hiashi merayakan hari ulang tahunnya sekali lagi tanpa Hizashi. Air mata menggenang di dua matanya yang rindu saudara kembar dan juga sahabat terbaiknya.

"Otou-chan, make a wish." Hanabi nyodorin cake besar berlilin banyak.

Hiashi yang nggak lagi ngerayain sweet seventeen cuma niup lilin tanpa membuat harapan, kecuali satu, "Kami-sama, carikan Hinata jodoh, biar dia cepet kawin. Saya pengen punya cucu. Dan please... kasih saya cucu laki-laki, yang banyak..." bisik Hiashi dalam hati. Ternyata banyak juga maunya Hyuuga yang satu itu.

Pesta sederhana kini mencapai acara puncak, acara buka kado. Hiashi milih kado paling kecil dari Hanabi, pena. "Hmm, pena lagi," ujar Hiashi pura-pura happy.

"Otou-chan, aku punya banyak keperluan belakangan ini," Hanabi beralasan.

Hiashi cuma bisa majang senyum tertekan andalannya. "Alasan yang juga masih sama."

Maklum lah, anak remaja perlu belanja banyak demi perkembangannya.

Next, Neji. Ukurannya cukup besar dibanding hadiah dari Hanabi. Isinya, sweater berwarna hijau tua. "Terima kasih, Keponakan." Hiashi langsung mengganti sweater yang dia dapat dari Hinata tahun sebelumnya.

Warna biru tua tersingkir setelah sweater hijau tua Neji dikenakan Hiashi. Padahal waktu Hinata yang kasih, Hiashi cuma bilang makasih dan digeletakin gitu aja. Kalo aja Hanabi nggak nanyain keberadaan si sweater, mungkin Hiashi udah lupa dia pernah nerima hadiah sweater dari Hinata. Sungguh ayah yang tumpul akan emosi dan rasa kasih, sama anak sendiri kadang terlalu kaku. Lebih sering lagi, Hiashi cuek serasa dunia udah berjalan lancar tanpa perlu sedikit percikan kasih sayang. Haa... kapan Hiashi akan sadar?

Last, Hinata.

Ngeliat ukurannya, Hiashi deg-degan. Jangan-jangan kayak yang di film-film, isinya cewek cantik. Mengenal selera Hiashi, mungkin cewek kinclong ber-kimono yang malu-malu. "Hiashi-sama, saya adalah milik Anda sekarang." Hiashi blushing ngebayanginnya. Hinata, akhirnya bisa bikin seneng juga.

Benda berat itu diseret Hinata, Hanabi dan juga dibantu Neji.

Kotak besar berlapis kertas merah dan pita besar, berdiri di hadapan Hiashi sekarang. Kertas kado bagian bawah sedikit terkoyak akibat terus menerus diseret, membuat celah kecil terbuka. Yang berulang tahun semakin penasaran. Hinata tersenyum senang, Hanabi cuek, Neji ngerutin kening karena ngerasa kesaing.

"Silahkan dibuka, Otou-chan."

Pelan-pelan, Hiashi membuka lapisan kertas. Nggak terlalu lama, kertas merah bagian luar, lepas. Peti kayu yang mirip lemari pakaian kini dia lihat. Pintu tunggal dengan kunci yang menggantung, dia sentuh dengan tangan bergetar. Imajinasinya semakin liar dengan gambar Matsu Takako, Norika Fujiwara, Honami Suzuki, bergantian saling silih berganti. Semuanya mengenakan kimono dengan pipi memerah. Duda kesepian yang suka menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan merekam dan nonton siaran ulang dorama itu, berharap banyak.

Dan waktu author nulis 'banyak', berarti BANYAK.

KREK

Kunci bertubuh besi hitam itu berganti posisi.

CRETEK

Terbuka.

_Miyabi... Miyabi... Berkimono..._

Hah?

Kenapa jadi Miyabi?

Hiashi nelen ludah. Bisa jantungan tuh orang kalo nggak buru-buru buka pintu peti.

KRIEK

Pintu peti tertarik tenaga Hiashi.

Sekarang, kubus kaca berkilau menjadi pelapis pedang besar yang begitu megah. Kecewa, sedikit. Tapi Hiashi lumayan seneng dengan hadiah yang dia terima dari Hinata. "Arigato." Senyum Hiashi cuma bertahan dua detik, dia langsung mengganti fokus. "Makan malam?" tanya sang ayah.

Sekali lagi, Hinata kecewa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiashi emang tipikal pria yang menyukai budaya. Namun rumah besar warisan ayahnya tetap dia terima meski bukan seleranya untuk tinggal di rumah yang kurang suasana Jepang-nya. Semua ruangan telah gelap, namun tak cukup pekat dengan cahaya lampu dari halaman depan. Rumah besar bergaya Victorian milik keluarga Hyuuga, kini sepi dari suara. Tersisa suara denting jarum jam yang bergerak maju, hembusan angin yang membelai pelan kaca jendela.

Waktu hampir tengah malam, Hinata masih meringkuk di atas ranjang, menangis tersedu dalam sepi dan dinginnya awal tahun. Lembaran tissue yang kini telah basah dan membentuk bulatan, berkumpul di sekitarnya. Matanya terasa lelah karena memeras air mata terus menerus.

Hinata masih bisa bertahan selama makan malam, tapi setelah sendirian di kamarnya, Hinata segera menyerah pada rasa sedih karena tidak memuaskan Hiashi dengan hadiah yang ia jadikan sasaran sejak setahun sebelumnya.

Dengan hidung mampet, Hinata turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil segelas air, agar ada sedikit ketenangan untuknya. Lampu di sisi ranjang ia nyalakan, gelas telah kosong, tumbler yang sebelumnya berisi air mineral juga kosong. Menekan bibirnya yang kering, Hinata akhirnya menenteng gelas, mampir sebentar ke depan cermin.

Pantulan dirinya di cermin, begitu menyedihkan. Matanya sembab dan memerah, ujung hidung terlihat teraniaya karena sering ditekan. Pipinya lembab karena air mata. Tapi Hinata tidak berpikir dua kali untuk keluar. Tak akan ada orang yang masih bangun di waktu seperti ini. Itu berarti, tak akan ada orang yang melihat penampilannya yang jelek.

Berhati-hati agar tidak membuat terlalu banyak suara dan membangunkan adiknya di kamar sebelah, Hinata melangkah di sepanjang koridor menuju tangga utama. Karpet di lantai dasar, menyembunyikan suara langkah Hinata yang berjalan menuju dapur.

Setelah menekan tombol sumber cahaya, Hinata kini bisa melihat dengan jelas. Perempuan itu lalu membuka pintu utama lemari es. Tangannya tergoda untuk membuka pintu bagian atas kulkas yang biasanya menyimpan kesejukan es krim. Baru melekatkan jemari di pegangan pintu, Hinata malah makin sedih.

Tengah malam, udara dingin, sendirian makan es krim. Hinata pengen punya pacar...

Cowok yang bisa dia telpon saat sedih, curhat. Cowok yang bisa ngajak dia jalan-jalan ke taman bermain biar dia sadar, selalu ada sisi cerah dari setiap sisi gelap. Cowok yang gak harus keren asal selalu ada di sisinya dan penyayang.

Padahal kebanyakan temannya udah ngedate, putus-nyambung ama pacarnya atau malah udah ngerti tak-tik selingkuh yang praktis dan efisien. Hinata, masih aja jadi jomblo yang cuma bisa mimpi punya pacar.

Mimpi...

"Aku harus tidur," Hinata mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya cewek Hyuuga yang malam itu berbalut piyama dengan tambahan hangat dari sweater berukuran besar, cuma ngambil air. Alas kaki berkepala bunny yang dia kenakan, bergerak lagi mengikuti langkahnya. Lampu kembali tertidur setelah Hinata menekan tombol lampu di dapur.

Jam dinding klasik di ruang utama Hyuuga menyanyikan suara lonceng yang berdentang. Jam dua belas, tengah malam. Hinata yang mulai ngerasa ngantuk cuma berjalan dan menghitung dalam hati. Langkahnya hampir mencapai anak tangga pertama saat suara dentang berhenti di nada ke sepuluh. Sedikit penasaran, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengecek.

Ruang utama nggak ada yang berubah, masih sama seperti terakhir dia berada di sana bersama tiga orang anggota Hyuuga lain. Yang berbeda kini, tak lagi ada kertas kado berserakan. Segalanya telah bersih. Para maid yang bekerja untuk keluarganya memang rajin dan suka kerapihan.

Hinata memutuskan untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Air di dalam gelas berkurang banyak karena tenggorokan Hinata ternyata gersang. Masih menelan air, Hinata tersentak kaget saat dentang jam kembali berfungsi. Suara dentangnya di saat segala hal sunyi, membuat telinga Hinata berdengung. Cewek dua puluh satu tahun itu batuk karena tersedak air.

"Aku benar-benar perlu segera tidur," Hinata mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata berbalik dan kembali menyusuri lorong yang akan membawanya menuju tangga. Langkah Hinata kini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Meskipun ngantuk dan suasana gelap, Hinata bisa dengan mudah melewati semua ruangan termasuk ruang kerja Hiashi yang menutup pintunya.

Lalu Hinata terpaksa menerima kejutan lain saat dia mendengar suara hentakan dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Yang ulang tahun hari itu harusnya Hiashi, kenapa Hinata yang menerima kejutan?

"Ha-Hanabi-chan, k-kau jangan bercanda."

Sepi.

Hinata mengatur nafas dan debar jantungnya.

Suara hentakan lain, lebih keras.

Melawan kehendaknya sendiri yang ingin segera berlari dan teriak, Hinata justru menoleh ke belakang.

Cahaya terang menyusup melalui celah sempit dari bawah pintu kayu besar. Ruang kerja Hiashi sebelumnya seperti kebanyakan ruang lain, gelap. Hanya mengedip sekali, perubahan drastis terjadi. Hinata melihat kilau cahaya yang begitu kuat hingga dia yakin semua cahaya berpindah ke satu ruangan yang kini menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Menyipitkan matanya, Hinata mengurangi jumlah cahaya yang menyilaukan. Perlahan, jumlah cahaya berkurang dan berubah menjadi biru terang dan putih. Masih belum menemukan penjelasan, cahaya meredup sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Genggaman Hinata pada gelas bening berisi air, menguat. Hinata berpaling dan berlari menuju tangga. Dia perlu cari bantuan, entah Neji, Hanabi atau ayahnya, pokoknya jangan sendirian. Di setiap film horor, selalu ada orang sok hebat yang ngecek keadaan sendirian, akhirnya dia pasti mati. Hinata nggak mau mati, masih jomblo gini, masa' mati?

Tapi langkahnya terhenti. Kalo dia minta bantuan Neji, kakak sepupunya pasti mikir Hinata lagi haid. Cowok sering pake alasan itu untuk nyalahin cewek dan nge-judge bahwa cewek selalu mentingin emosi daripada logika.

Ah whatever-lah... Neji bisa dipastiin nggak akan percaya. Kalo Neji nggak percaya, Hiashi yang notabene adalah figur idola keponakannya itu juga sama aja.

Hanabi.

But no, Hinata juga nggak bisa. Kalo emang yang ada di ruang kerja Hiashi itu bahaya, Hinata sebisa mungkin nggak akan ngelibatin adiknya tersayang. Emang kadang Hanabi bisa nyebelin dan bandel, tapi tetap aja adik; Hinata's dearest imouto.

Nunggu pagi aja deh.

Pengecut, penakut, payah, nggak bisa dibanggain, gak berguna, ceroboh, nggak dipeduliin, cewek pembawa bad luck. Semua predikat yang pernah dia terima sepanjang hidupnya itu terus mengiringi langkah Hinata menaiki tangga, semakin membuat dirinya malu pada diri sendiri.

Saatnya berubah.

Henshin!

Halah, ini 'kan bukan Tokusatsu!

Hinata—yang langsung melawan semua kelemahannya—turun lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesaat setelah pintu dibuka, nggak ada pergerakan yang terlalu berarti. Bayangan tipis Hinata memanjang di lantai. Kubus kaca yang berisi pedang Susanoo besar, berdiri di tempatnya, seperti beberapa jam yang lalu saat Hiashi meminta beberapa pekerja meletakkannya di sudut ruangan. Peti kayu yang berdiri tegak di sudut berseberangan akan segera dipindahkan besok. Pintunya tetap rapat dengan kunci yang bergerak.

Kunci besi berwarna hitam yang menggantung itu, bergerak.

_Oh Kami-sama, please... jangan ada yang macem-macem..._ Hinata berdoa dalam hati.

Meletakkan gelas di meja mungil yang berdampingan dengan pintu, Hinata ragu untuk merubah sifatnya yang seringkali membuat dirinya tak berarti. Nggak apa-apa deh bukan cewek populer, asal nyawanya masih betah tinggal di badannya. Biarin deh jadi cewek gagal, asal jangan jadi cewek bego yang sok berani.

Hinata membuat keputusan lain, dia akan kembali ke kamar.

Baru aja balik, peti mengeluarkan suara keras. Suara yang membuat Hinata berasumsi bahwa sesuatu baru aja jatuh. Tapi nggak mungkin 'kan ada sesuatu jatuh di dalam peti? Mungkin kalo suaranya kecil Hinata masih cuek. Tapi rasanya, nggak ada onderdil peti yang copot, karena suara yang Hinata denger itu terlalu keras.

Lalu tubuh kayu itu membuat suara ketukan.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Hinata bergidik ngeri, tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Tok... Tok... Tok... Tok... Tok...

Hinata tau itu bukan kode morse yang perlu dia dengerin, tapi tetap aja dia nggak bisa bergerak.

"Hinata-sama..." suara cowok. Duh... jangan-jangan 'mahluk' yang ada di dalam peti itu minta kenalan sama Hinata. "Hinata-sama..." masih suara sama. Hinata nggak bisa ngenalin suara ini. Jelas bukan suara Neji, apalagi Hiashi. "Hinata-sama, tolong bukakan pintu ini. Saya ke sini untuk mengantarkan uang Anda."

Hah? Sejak kapan bisnis menggunakan jasa antar dari mahluk halus?

"U-uang?" Hinata nanya, gak cukup pintar untuk nanya pertanyaan lain. Atau ide yang jauh lebih baik, tetep diam dan nggak bikin suara.

"Hinata-sama, tolong bukakan pintu ini. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap tidak sopan, tapi saya mulai kehabisan nafas di dalam sini."

Gak ada hantu yang butuh udara 'kan?

Dengan pikiran sederhana itu, Hinata menghampiri peti. Tangannya yang gemetar, membuka kunci sebelum menarik pintu.

Di antara cahaya redup tengah malam, seorang cowok melangkah keluar dari peti.

Pakaian putihnya terbuka di area dada dan sebagian lain di perutnya yang rata tapi cukup berotot. Celana hitamnya tertutup bahan berwarna biru gelap. Sesuatu yang seperti tali tambang berwarna ungu dan sangat besar, melingkari pinggang. Pedang disematkan di bagian belakang pinggangnya.

Orang ini jelas telat untuk ikutan pesta kostum Halloween yang biasanya diselenggarakan di bulan Oktober. Apa mungkin, ini seragam Oto yang baru?

Kiba bilang, alasan dia betah kerja di Oto, toko yang menjual barang-barang antik itu, karena gak ada seragam. Lagian, kalo seragamnya begini, apa nggak terlalu vulgar? Bisa-bisa kerja di situ malah bikin masuk angin.

Dari semua hal yang tentunya baru dilihat Hinata, sepasang mata merahnya-lah yang paling menarik perhatian. Tapi jika membicarakan mata, Hinata dan semua Hyuuga lain juga memiliki warna mata yang nggak umum. Bukan suatu hal yang baru jika Hinata memahami bagaimana rasanya saat orang lain terlalu memperhatikan warna mata mereka. Sopan, jelas Hinata punya; namun yang paling utama, Hinata menghargai warna merah di matanya.

"Hinata-sama, saya adalah Ronin—"

"Ronin?" Hinata mempertanyakan kalimat pengenalan si orang aneh yang punya tampang lumayan.

Cowok itu membungkuk sebentar dengan penuh hormat.

Hinata ikutan bungkuk karena gak ngerti mesti ngapain lagi. Lalu, satu ide terbersit di kepalanya. "Ah, Anda ke sini untuk menemui Neji nii-san? Saya yakin dia akan membantu Anda lulus di ujian berikutnya. Tapi, sebaiknya Anda berpakaian lebih sopan." Hinata selesai ngomong.

Si cowok diam.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Hinata baru nyadar, dia lancar ngomong tanpa tersendat-sendat. Biasanya, kalo ketemu orang asing, Hinata bakal lebih banyak diam. Soalnya kalo ngomong, dia sering gugupan yang bikin dia gagap. Sekarang... lancar tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti. Ibaratnya, kalo gagapnya Hinata itu sembelit, kali ini kalimatnya lancar serasa cukup mengkonsumsi serat. Ini adalah sebuah kemajuan drastis.

Merasa telah berhasil merubah sedikit kelemahannya, Hinata siap bikin acara selametan.

"Hinata-sama, bisakah saya melanjutkan kalimat saya?"

Cewek Hyuuga yang nggak lagi ngantuk itu terlalu seneng untuk nolak permintaan sopan si cowok yang berpotongan rambut aneh. "S-silahkan."

"Saya mengantarkan ini." Dia menyerahkan kantong kain yang isinya berat.

"Ini adalah?"

"Uang Anda."

"Dari...?"

"Orochimaru," jawab si cowok nyantai.

Hyuuga yang emang gak sempet nerima uang kembalian karena nggak ada duit receh, menerima. Jumlah yen yang nggak sedikit, semuanya dikembaliin dalam bentuk koin. Mungkin Orochimaru baru mecahin celengannya buat nuker duit receh.

"Hinata-sama," dia manggil. "Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Saya adalah seorang Ronin..."

Iya, tau. Tadi kan dia udah bilang.

"... dan Anda adalah Master saya yang baru."

Iya deh...

Ha?

"M-ma-master?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat Anda yang nggak tau Ronin, itu adalah sebutan untuk para samurai tak bertuan. Mungkin di era modern seperti assassin, yang menerima bayaran untuk melakukan tugas mereka. Di masa sekarang, istilah ronin juga digunakan untuk para siswa yang gagal dalam ujian masuk universitas. Jadi mereka lontang-lantung nganggur, sekolah nggak, kuliah juga nggak. Seperti keadaan ronin (samurai) tanpa tuan, ronin ini juga nggak bertuan (sekolah atau universitas) Kostum yang dipake Sasuke di fic ini tuh kostumnya di Shippuuden, which is really hot! *drools***

**Apalah artinya sebuah penpik kalo nggak ada yang baca. So, thanks for reading.**

**-rb-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

**Hello There, Samurai-san**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duduk di hadapan meja kayu berkaki pendek, Uchiha Sasuke menikmati sajian teh dengan aroma chamomile yang menenangkan. Udara musim panas membuatnya betah bermalas-malasan dengan semilir angin senja yang siap membawa malam.

Ruangan tempatnya menikmati pemandangan senja, sepi dari kehadiran orang lain. Sasuke cuma bisa duduk menghabiskan waktunya. Angin lembap musim panas membuat daun-daun saling bergesekan, menghasilkan nada sedih.

Dunia kenapa begitu terasa sepi di tempatnya?

Berabad-abad lalu, saat bumi masih begitu rimbun dengan pepohonan dan kental dengan kehidupan yang menyatukan antara beragam mahluk Tuhan, seorang pria Uchiha ditugaskan dewa penguasa badai besar, Susanoo. Dewa Susanoo adalah saudara laki-laki dewi Amaterasu, sang dewi matahari. Dewa yang juga bersaudara dengan Tsukiyomi—sang dewa bulan, memiliki kekuatan istimewa yang seringkali diperebutkan banyak manusia yang rakus akan kekuasaan. Susanoo memiliki pedang hebat yang terus ada hingga dunia telah berubah.

Hingga beberapa generasi selanjutnya, klan Uchiha menjadi klan yang bertanggung jawab dengan tugas ini. Uchiha Sasuke, adalah pemuda yang ditakdirkan untuk melindungi pedang Susanoo di saat Jepang mulai dikuasai kalangan shogun elit. Dia tumbuh di bawah adat keluarga samurai di periode Tokugawa. Seorang pemanah yang memiliki bakat alamiah dan seorang petarung hebat.

Sang ahli samurai yang melepas nama klan juga kenyamanan hidup dan menjadi ronin demi tugasnya itu, tak mengenal kata menyerah. Kesetiaannya adalah keistimewaannya.

Dan kesetiaan juga yang mengundang sepi di kehidupannya yang selalu sendiri.

Mengangkat dagu untuk lebih menerima hangat sinar matahari yang memerah, perhatian Sasuke teralih saat satu pesan baru hadir di ruangan dengan dinding kayu.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama.

"You have one new Master."

Emang kuno sih, tapi dewa juga kenal yang namanya teknologi lah. Daripada gaji orang atau siluman buat ngasih kabar, SMS atau email lebih efisien.

Cahaya tipis di hadapannya berbentuk segi empat dengan ukuran 21 inci yang kejernihannya berada di atas standar LCD. Kalah deh film The Matrix. Ini mah gak perlu touch screen segala, cuma perlu dua kali kedipan mata merah sang Uchiha, muncul data terbaru master yang kini 'memiliki' pedang Susanoo.

Nama : Hyuuga Hinata

Jenis Kelamin : Perempuan

Tanggal Lahir : 27 Desember

Usia : 21 tahun

Golongan Darah : A

Tinggi Badan : 160 cm

Berat Badan : 45 kg

Keluarga : Hyuuga Hiashi (Ayah)

Hyuuga Hanabi (Adik perempuan)

Hyuuga Neji (Saudara sepupu)

Dua kedipan lain dari sepasang mata berwarna darah, mengganti data di layar dengan halaman baru. JPEG ukuran 1024 x 701 menampilkan foto Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke siap dengan mission impossible-nya yang lain.

Setelah itu, nggak ada ledakan yang akan menghancurkan data, layar cuma ngilang dengan ajaib ditelan udara. Sang samurai akhirnya bangun, merenggangkan tubuhnya sedikit setelah sekian lama tak bertuan dan hanya bisa duduk jika tidak sedang latihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau Draco Malfoy perlu latihan lama untuk men-teleport apel lewat lemari, Sasuke cuma perlu menjentikkan jarinya setelah masuk ke dalam peti kayu yang berdiri. Orochimaru, orang yang ketiban apes karena harus ngejaga pedang saat tak ada master yang memilikinya, pasti udah nyetor duit ke Susanoo. Sebuah kantong kain berisi uang tergeletak sendirian di lantai peti. Sasuke memungut benda yang ternyata lumayan berat, master-nya yang baru pasti borju abis.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kubus sempit yang nggak elit, perjalanan antar dimensi dan waktu kini dia lalui. Doraemon perlu kenalan sama peti transport ciptaan Susanoo ini.

Cahaya terang memenuhi seisi peti, cuma sekejap, Sasuke sudah sampai ke peti sama yang berada di dunia baru. Entah ada di tempat seperti apa Sasuke sekarang. Yang dia tahu cuma satu, ini adalah tempat di mana master barunya berada. Susanoo anti sama yang namanya bikin kesalahan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya agar bisa segera memahami situasinya. Gelap, nggak banyak berpengaruh untuk mata merahnya.

Advance infra-red, activated.

Tiga tanda koma hitam berubah menjadi simbol baru. Mangekyou sharingan Sasuke yang adalah kebanggaan klan Uchiha, membantu penglihatan pemiliknya menembus lapisan kayu. Di sana, dia melihat seorang perempuan berpakaian aneh dengan alas kaki berkepala kelinci.

_'Hewan pecinta damai yang malang. Demi memberi hangat, dia harus meregang nyawa'_, pikir Sasuke.

Memfokuskan perhatian lebih jauh, Sasuke mengenali wajah si perempuan sebagai Hyuuga Hinata. Di foto, Hinata-sama kelihatan segar dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kakinya ditutupi rok yang melambai karena terpaan angin lembut, dan tubuhnya berlapis blus cantik berwarna pink. Hinata-sama yang kini berdiri ketakutan, bertampang bengep dan bermata bengkak.

Efek samping perjalanan antar dimensi waktu, akhirnya dirasakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ngerasa pusing. Keseimbangannya hilang dalam sekejap dan kakinya melemah. Jatuh, adalah satu hal yang alami bahkan bagi seorang samurai hebat seperti dirinya. Bagusnya, nggak ada yang ngeliat dia terjerembab di kubus sempit yang juga menyebar bau kayu basah.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, dia mulai bisa menormalkan keadaan. Beradaptasi lagi hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Sasuke lalu mengetuk pintu kayu, menggunakan cara paling sederhana untuk memberi tahu keberadaannya. Hinata-sama malah berubah kaku. Sasuke sadar, usahanya nggak akan berhasil.

Membuka mulut, Sasuke mulai memanggil. "Hinata-sama..." Sang Hyuuga makin ketakutan. Sasuke yang bagusnya lagi sabar, berpikir jernih untuk mengabarkan alasan kedatangannya. "Hinata-sama, tolong bukakan pintu ini. Saya ke sini untuk mengantarkan uang Anda."

Ekspresi Hinata yang sebelumnya bingung, agak berkurang. Yang namanya duit, dari jaman tempo doeloe sampai kapan juga, tetep aja duit. Pasti ngaruh kalau kita bawa nama duit. Buktinya, Hinata sekarang mulai terlihat lebih nyantai.

"U-uang?"

Sasuke belum sempet kenalan, tapi dia mulai merasa nggak nyaman berada di peti sempit yang miskin udara. "Hinata-sama, tolong bukakan pintu ini. Saya tidak bermaksud bersikap tidak sopan, tapi saya mulai kehabisan napas di dalam sini."

Akhirnya Hinata-sama mulai mengaktifkan tubuhnya dengan membuat pergerakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"M-ma-master?"

Sasuke nggak terlalu memusingkan pertanyaan terkejut master-nya yang baru. Mata merah memerhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Pertama, perhatiannya tertuju pada frame besar yang membingkai foto keluarga di dinding. Setiap Hyuuga segera dikenali Sasuke sebagai ayah, adik perempuan, dan saudara sepupu master-nya.

"K-kurasa ada kesalahan, Ronin-san."

Suara lemah Hinata yang bingung, kembali menarik perhatian sepasang mata merah pada perempuan yang terus menunduk dan menatap kepala kelinci sandalnya yang berwarna putih. Rambut panjang Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang lembap karena nangis semalaman.

"Hinata-sama."

"Ya?" Hinata bersikap sopan dengan memandang lawan bicaranya lagi.

"Siapa yang perlu saya singkirkan?"

OMG! Udah berprofesi sebagai samurai, nih orang psikopat juga? "M-ma-maksudnya?"

"Tugas utama saya adalah melindungi Anda, Hinata-sama. Selain itu, jika ada orang yang mengancam kenyamanan Anda, akan saya singkirkan. Memiliki pedang sehebat pedang Susanoo, berarti memiliki banyak musuh yang mengincar Anda."

_Yeah, right!_

Hinata perlu waktu lama memproses kalimat ronin yang masih nyantai meski udara dingin nggak cocok dengan jenis kostum yang dia pilih. Sasuke memanfaatkan waktu dengan memandang pedang Susanoo yang selalu jadi favoritnya.

"Ano, Ronin-san... mungkin Anda sebaiknya pulang saja."

Terkejut, karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke selalu diinginkan dan nggak pernah seumur-umur ditolak orang, sang samurai cuma bisa bengong.

Hinata, yang nggak nyangka kalimatnya bakal mancing emosi sedih dari muka Ronin-san, langsung minta maaf. Biar gimana juga, Hinata tau banget rasanya ditolak. Kalo aja ada derajat dalam hal ditolak, Hinata tuh pasti udah dapet predikat 'expert'.

"Eto... Ronin-san, Anda baik-baik saja, kan?"

Sasuke adalah samurai yang selalu jujur, dan karena itulah dia cuma bisa menggeleng lemah.

Hinata nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain selain ngerasa bersalah. "L-lalu, saya harus bagaimana, Ronin-san?"

"Anda hanya perlu mengizinkan saya melindungi Anda, Hinata-sama."

The Protector? Bukannya itu kerjaannya Neji?

"T-tapi..."

Hinata nggak ngelanjutin kalimatnya saat mata Sasuke tiba-tiba ngedip-ngedip (genit?). Ah... tapi Hinata nggak segitu GR-nya sampai mikir nih cowok lagi flirting ke master-nya. Selang beberapa detik, si samurai yang emang salah kostum itu, bersin. See? Emang gak lagi flirting kok. Dia cuma kedinginan.

Kekhawatiran Hinata dia tunjukkan dengan menanyakan keadaan Sasuke yang hidungnya mulai berair. Nggak ada pilihan lain buat Hinata selain kasih dia lembaran pakaian yang lebih pantas di udara dingin awal tahun.

"Tunggu sebentar ya..." kata Hinata yang kemudian melangkah untuk mengambil sweater dari kamarnya. But, kalau dia ninggalin mahluk aneh itu di sini, apa nggak bahaya? Kemungkinan terburuknya, kalau Hiashi tahu ada cowok aneh di ruang kerjanya. Pasti dia langsung lapor polisi, Sasuke ditangkap dan karena Hinata nggak bisa ngejelasin secara rasional, Sasuke bisa dipenjara karena menerobos masuk rumah orang. Dan kalau sudah begini, siapa lagi yang bisa disalahin kalau bukan Hinata?

Hinata... menyerah saja lah pada keadaan.

Cewek Hyuuga itu membalikkan badannya lagi, agak terkejut saat sadar Sasuke masih berdiri diam di posisinya dan balas menatapnya. Entah karena nurut atau memang dia tipe yang setia.

Tipe yang setia?

Apa mungkin Tuhan akhirnya mengabulkan permohonan ulang tahun Hiashi? Ataukah era baru telah hadir dalam hidup Hinata. Sekarang, berdiri di hadapannya, seorang cowok yang mengakui bahwa Hinata adalah master barunya, bertampang cakep, juga siap melindunginya.

Kalau dijadiin pacar, bisa nggak ya?

"Hinata-sama...?"

Oh... dan dia manggilnya Hinata-sama...

Wah! Ini sih lebih bagus dari apa yang dimauin Hiashi!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, saya ngaku bersalah karena kelamaan hiatus *digampar berjamaah* **

**Oia, sekalian ngucapin Selamat Hari Lebaran. Maafin semua kesalahan dan kekhilafan saya, ya...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-rb-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

**What A Ronin For**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dini hari, Hinata masih juga belum datang ke dunia mimpi. Keadaan rumah besar Hyuuga masih sepi, semua orang sudah enak tidur dari tadi. Cuma satu Hyuuga yang masih sibuk ngubek-ngubek lemari di kamarnya, nyari baju ukuran ekstra besar yang bisa dia pinjemin ke Ronin-san.

Awalnya, ide brilian yang muncul di kepala Hinata adalah mengendap-endap ke ruang laundry di lantai bawah dan minjem baju kotor Hiashi atau Neji. Berhubung tuh anak terlampau baik hati dan gak tegaan, Ronin-san pun akhirnya ngikutin master-nya masuk kamar. Masa' tamu dipinjemin baju kotor?

Sasuke yang terus tutup mulut, cuma bisa berdiri dengan sabar selama Hinata masih sibuk nyari baju. Samurai muda itu cuma melihat-lihat keadaan sekeliling tanpa membuat pergerakan yang berarti. Seakan sedang merekam keadaan kamar Hinata ke otaknya, Sasuke nggak melewatkan hal paling kecil sekalipun.

Di sini, ada sebuah ranjang besar yang permukaannya penuh dengan gulungan tisu. Cahaya terang datang dari sistem pencahayaan yang sangat baik. Semua barang-barang yang ada girlie banget, dan harum kamar bisa ngasih aura tenang yang lumayan ngefek ke otot-otot di badan. Sasuke yang awalnya berharap bisa nerusin minum teh, sekarang sudah lupa berkat harum lembut yang tercium di kamar ini.

"Ronin-san, bagaimana dengan ini?" Yang ditawarkan Hinata adalah sebuah sweater longgar berwarna ungu, dihiasi gambar Teddy Bear yang lagi nyengir bahagia memenuhi bagian dada hingga perut. Tepat di bawah kaki Teddy tertulis 'Love Me' dengan banyak pola hati berwarna merah yang mengitari si Teddy bahagia tadi.

Dalam sekejap, Sasuke kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berkomunikasi.

Si ronin sih mana ngerti kalo sweater itu made for girls only, yang dia tahu, wujud sweater itu nggak sesuai sama seleranya yang datar. Selain itu, Sasuke nggak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya, kenapa master-nya yang sekarang mesti cewek borju yang manja?

"Ano... a-apa Anda t-tidak suka, Ronin-san?"

Ya jelas lah, Sasuke kan cowok.

Berusaha untuk mempertahankan kesopanannya, Sasuke cuma bisa bilang, "Saya baik-baik saja, Hinata-sama." Kemudian disusul dengan suara bersin yang lain, jelas banget tuh cowok kedinginan.

Hinata mulai menampilkan wajah sedihnya. Biasanya sih, orang langsung nurutin kemauan cewek Hyuuga itu, tapi...

"Hinata-sama."

"Ya?"

"Sudah waktunya Anda istirahat. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan saya lagi. Saya akan baik-baik saja. Saya akan melakukan tugas saya dengan terus menjaga Anda selama Anda tidur."

Kalimat indah itu, menghapus semua 'keahlian' Hinata. Cewek Hyuuga itu malah nggak bisa nahan warna merah semu dan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipi. Bakalan lebih bagus lagi kalau si ronin bisa berfungsi sebagai cowok yang nganter Hinata ke tempat tidurnya, menyingkap selimut biar Hinata bisa berbaring di atas kasurnya yang empuk, terus nyanyiin nina bobo. Selanjutnya, biar paket ini jadi kumplit, dia juga kasih kecupan di kening.

Oh... such a sweet dream. Padahal Hinata... tidur aja belum!

Ngomongin soal tidur, Hinata jadi ingat sebuah jalan keluar yang lain. Oke lah kalo Ronin-san nolak sweater imut Hinata, tapi yang ini pasti nggak ditolak. "Ronin-san, Anda bisa tidur di kamar tamu. Di sana Anda bisa hangat dengan ekstra selimut." Hinata senyum, tiba-tiba ngerasa jadi jenius. "Jadi, tidak lagi bersin karena kedinginan."

Di dunia Sasuke yang terbiasa dengan kepatuhan seorang samurai pada master-nya, kamar tamu adalah sebuah ruangan istimewa yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi mereka darah ningrat yang cuma ada di bayangannya. Berhubung Sasuke sendiri belum pernah seumur-umur jadi seorang bangsawan dan cuma jadi ronin dengan tugas-tugas di lapangan, buatnya, ini udah nggak masuk akal. "Kamar tamu?" saking bingungnya, Sasuke sampai lupa kalau dia lagi ngobrol sama master-nya.

"I-iya. Letaknya di ujung koridor ini." Hinata nunjuk ke arah pintu. Kamar tamu emang ada di lantai yang sama dengan kamar Hinata dan juga adiknya, Hanabi.

Sasuke bilang, "Maaf, Hinata-sama. Tapi saya tidak bisa tidur jauh dari Anda."

Oke, ada yang bisa jelasin kenapa?

"Itu adalah bagian yang paling utama dari kewajiban saya." Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya menatap tanpa ada keraguan. "Saya akan selalu ada di dekat Anda." Kayaknya nggak ada niat untuk bikin debat terbuka lain, Sasuke buru-buru bungkuk dan nggak bangun-bangun lagi. Kalo aja kita lagi nonton DVD, pasti ketebak bahwa ini adalah kepingan bajakan yang nggak bermutu bagus. Tapi ini cuma sebuah penpik dan emang bukan bajakan.

Hinata bingung. Gimana bisa dia tidur dengan seorang cowok yang dikategorikan 'aneh bin ajaib' di dalam satu kamar yang sama? Ah, jangankan cowok aneh, 'cowok' doang nggak pake embel-embel aja dia belum pernah.

Untuk ngejawab pertanyaan yang itu, rasanya cuma ada satu jalan keluar.

Mencoba untuk tidur.

Hinata meletakkan sweater-nya di atas salah satu sudut tempat tidurnya, lalu si Hyuuga manis itu pun menuruti keinginan ronin yang masih aja betah di posisinya. Mudah-mudahan tekanan darahnya normal. Kalo nggak, semua darah yang ngalir ke kepala bisa bikin dia pusing nanti.

Sesaat setelah merebahkan tubuhnya, Hinata memejamkan matanya yang lelah. Terdengar suara langkah pelan yang menandakan bahwa si ronin sudah meninggalkan posisinya dan mungkin beralih ke tempat lain.

Jam di ruang utama berdentang satu kali. Hinata menyerah pada kelelahan yang dia rasakan di tubuhnya dan mulai beristirahat.

"Oyasumi, Ronin-san," gumamnya sebelum terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika sebuah kekacauan harus dimengerti, maka satu-persatu sebab akan bermunculan.

Pagi itu seperti hari lain di kediaman Hyuuga yang selalu damai dan tenteram, waktu fajar dimulai dengan aktivitas para maid yang menjalankan tugas mereka. Sebagian besar bekerja membersihkan ruang-ruang di dalam rumah, yang lain betah tinggal di dapur untuk menyiapkan menu sarapan, ada juga yang berkeliaran di halaman untuk membuang gundukan salju yang menghalangi jalan. Semua maid memiliki keahlian masing-masing.

Untuk kali ini, ada satu momen yang perlu ditambahin demi referensi kalo ada yang nanya, apaan sih yang bisa bikin seorang Hanabi teriak histeris?

Bukan karena mimpi buruk atau jerawat yang tahu-tahu nongol di jidatnya. Melainkan satu, seorang cowok asing yang duduk di lantai, tertidur sembari memeluk pedangnya. Yang perlu digarisbawahi adalah: bahwa si cowok ada di kamar kakaknya plus pake baju yang style-nya nggak etis. Atau begitulah yang ada di pikirannya Hanabi mengingat selera Hinata yang suka cowok rapi dan berkelas.

Semua maid yang lagi sibuk kerja pun kaget karena suara jeritan putri kedua Hiashi itu. Yang lagi masak, ada yang kecipratan minyak panas. Yang lagi bersihin jendela tinggi atau lemari kayu di perpustakaan, jatuh dari tangga. Dan yang lagi nyingkirin salju, kepeleset hingga jatuh terjengkang.

Intinya, jeritan Hanabi ngefek banget ke seluruh rumah. Tentunya termasuk Hiashi dan Neji yang mendadak bangun dan terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya. Meski kamar Hiashi ada di area yang agak jauh dari kamar kedua putrinya, sedangkan kamar Neji ada di lantai satu. Nggak berapa lama setelahnya, dua Hyuuga itu balik lagi tidur karena cewek emang suka berlebihan kalo bereaksi. Nanti aja lah bangunnya kalo emang udah emergency banget. Begitu kira-kira yang ada di pikiran mereka, efek samping karena di Hyuuga emang banyakan cewek daripada cowoknya.

Di keadaan genting ini, nggak heran lah bila Hinata bisa bertindak cepat dengan narik adik perempuannya masuk kamar yang disusul dengan aksi banting pintu dan nyembunyiin Sasuke ke dalam lemari bajunya. Sikapnya yang tanggap mirip banget sama bajak laut profesional yang jago nyembunyiin harta karun. Bisa jadi karena Sasuke emang segitu berharganya buat Hinata sampe-sampe cewek yang biasanya kalem berubah jadi super cepat.

Anehnya, kenapa ngumpetin Sasuke malah belakangan?

"Onee-chan..." Mata Hanabi melebar, nggak percaya Hinata akhirnya gabung sama temen-temen ceweknya yang lain, menyelundupkan cowok pulang ke rumah. Hinata yang pemalu dan sudah lama jomblo malah ngajak cowok berdada mulus dan bertampang model, masuk kamar. Mana pake bawa pedang segala lagi. Ternyata! Selera Hinata udah berubah banget.

Tampang Hanabi yang sebelumnya ketakutan dengan sedikit tambahan ekspresi kaget, berubah jadi terharu saking bangganya dia ke kakaknya. Ya, emang gak ada yang salah kalo cewek mau sedikit agresif. Maju duluan atau nembak duluan, siapa yang bilang gak boleh? Emansipasi kali, jeng...

"Hanabi-chan... i-ini nggak seperti yang kamu bayangin, kok. Nee-chan b-bisa jelasin."

Hanabi merhatiin mata Hinata yang kelihatan masih ngantuk. Semalam suntuk ngapain aja sama cowok itu? "Nee-chan..." godanya. Hanabi yang biasanya cuek, sekarang malah mirip cewek rubah yang jago flirting. "Siapa itu?" bisiknya. "Nggak apa-apa kok, Nee-chan. Aku nggak akan bilang deh ke 'Tou-chan. Nemu di mana sih?"

Hinata yang emang dasarnya nggak ngerti omongan adiknya dan penyuka kejujuran, bicara apa adanya. "Dari bungkus pedang. Nee-chan nemu dia di ruang kerja 'Tou-chan."

Dan semua senyum serta aura cerah yang sebelumnya ada di sekitar Hanabi pun berubah mendung. _Ya ampun... Nee-chan udah stres_, pikir Hanabi.

Cukup beberapa detik, Hanabi mulai fungsi lagi. "Nee-chan, ngomong aja. Beneran deh, aku nggak akan ngadu ke 'Tou-chan." Ngeliat nggak ada reaksi lagi dari kakaknya, Hanabi nyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk sabar dikit. Nanti juga pada akhirnya Hinata bakal ngaku dia udah punya cowok yang jauh beda dari semua cowok yang pernah ditaksir kakak semata wayangnya itu. Hanabi tau banget hal ini, soalnya 'semua' cowok yang pernah ditaksir Hinata kan cuma satu orang.

"T-tapi..."

Hanabi nengok ke arah lemari baju, kalo dari Hinata nggak dapet, langsung aja dari sumbernya.

Meski Hanabi terkenal sigap, Hinata kali ini lebih sigap dengan memblokir jalan adiknya yang ngedeketin lemari tempat Hinata ngumpetin Sasuke di saat darurat beberapa menit yang lalu. Tindakannya ini dinilai gegabah oleh sang samurai yang tetap diam di dalam lemari, sedangkan Hanabi makin curiga.

"Tuh kan! Ternyata emang bener ada apa-apanya, kan?"

"Ng-nggak, kok."

"Iya!"

"Hanabi-chan..."

"Nee-chan!"

"Hanabi-chan..."

"Tou-chan!" teriak Hanabi akhirnya. Si bungsu mulai nunjukin kuasanya, ngancem untuk ngadu ke Hiashi.

"I-iya deh," Hinata nyerah.

Hanabi menyeringai.

Dengan semua kepasrahan yang akhirnya jadi hak Hinata sepenuhnya, cewek yang baru bangun itu pun membuka lemari. "Ronin-san," panggilnya. Sasuke sih udah dari tadi siaga, meski pedangnya disematkan lagi di punggung.

Cowok berambut hitam kebiruan itu melangkah keluar dari lemari kayu sembari mengenyahkan pikiran betapa master-nya yang baru dan Susanoo punya satu kemiripan; sama-sama suka nyimpen ronin-nya di dalam benda kayu atas nama tempat penyimpanan. Untuk teleport, Susanoo pake peti kayu, di sini, Hinata nyembunyiin Sasuke juga di tempat yang masih sodaraan sama benda berbau apak itu.

"I-ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke-san."

"Uchiha no Sasuke," kata Sasuke sambil merendahkan kepalanya sedikit. Meskipun Hanabi itu adiknya Hinata, Sasuke nolak untuk kasih rasa hormatnya begitu aja sama cewek Hyuuga enam belas tahun itu. Ronin jelas beda dari samurai yang biasa. Ronin adalah mereka yang ogah bersikap hormat sama sembarang orang. Lagian, keteguhan seorang ronin nggak bisa diganggu gugat. Mau dia apa, ya... orang lain harus terima. Bisa dibilang, ronin itu premannya para samurai.

"Hmm..." Hanabi meneliti mahluk di hadapannya. Uchiha no Sasuke. Sasuke dari klan Uchiha. Tinggi, berkulit pucat, berambut gelap, bermata merah darah, dan menyebar aroma yang cowok banget. Wah... ini mah jelas bukan tipe-nya Hinata. Tapi kok ada di sini?

"Saya adalah seorang ronin. Telah melepas nama besar klan dan menjadi samurai yang menjaga pemilik pedang Totsuka dari dewa Susanoo."

Hanabi ketawa. Pertama pelan, terkekeh mirip tokoh nenek-nenek peyot yang super rese di sinetron. Selang beberapa detik, tawanya berubah menjadi suara tawa yang jelas-jelas ngeremehin. "Whatever! Terserah deh mo bilang apa, tapi aku rasa kau adalah cowok yang suka gonta-ganti kostum kalo lagi nge-date biar pacarmu nggak bosan, kan? Tapi, ronin? Ya ampun... kehabisan kostum? Yang kerenan dikit, kek!"

Kalimat Hanabi disusul kesunyian yang bakal pas banget kalo ditambahin efek suara jangkrik. Remaja Hyuuga itu akhirnya nyadar bahwa kakaknya nggak lagi stres, dan cowok ini juga nggak lagi ngelawak. "Berarti... ini beneran?"

Mungkin emang udah ada kecocokan di antara Hinata dan Sasuke, karena di detik yang sama, keduanya mengangguk.

Hanabi butuh sedikit aja air segar buat nyiram kepalanya yang mulai pusing.

"Oh my God!" kata Hanabi. Perlahan, matanya melebar lagi, dan semakin mendramatisasi dengan meremas rambutnya. "OH MY GAWD!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya, Sasuke punya rencana untuk memulai hari dengan berbicara pada Hinata tentang tugasnya. Apa yang diinginkan Hinata darinya atau siapa saja orang-orang yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya adalah hal-hal yang paling utama di agenda si ronin ganteng. Kontrak kerja Sasuke bukan cuma untuk ngelindungin, tapi siap menyerahkan nyawanya demi sang master.

Akhirnya, Sasuke harus puas dengan ini. Sebuah tugas yang diajukan Hanabi pada kakaknya.

"Jadiin aja dia pacar."

"A-a-a-apa?"

Kedua bersaudara itu duduk di atas ranjang. Sweater Teddy Bear masih tergeletak di atas permukaan ranjang dan menunggu hingga ada orang yang mau memungutnya. Tapi kayaknya hal itu bakalan lama karena Sasuke nggak akan mau pake baju itu. Ronin juga punya kesopanan dengan menolak pakaian milik master-nya. Derajat mereka yang bagai bumi dan langit itu jelas menjadi pemicunya. Sasuke pribadi sih lebih milih kedinginan daripada pake baju dengan gambar aneh itu.

"Nggak bisa." Suara Hinata kembali menarik perhatian sang ronin yang setia berdiri di sudut kamar dan menjalani tugasnya.

"Terus mau dikemanain, Nee-chan?"

Ajaibnya, Hinata yang tadi sempat gagap dan ketakutan, sekarang malah kelihatan sedikit anggun saat dia berdiri dari ranjang, piyama berantakan, rambut panjang yang terlihat halus meski baru bangun tidur, dan efek sinar matahari pagi di warna kulitnya yang bersih. Sepasang matanya terlihat lebih indah karena keteguhan hatinya. Membuat Hinata terlihat jauh berbeda dari Hinata yang semalam ditemui Sasuke, berwajah bengep karena menangis semalaman.

"Ronin-san harus pulang," katanya dengan suara lembut.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, padahal seorang ronin nggak seharusnya menatap langsung orang yang menjadi pemilik pedang Susanoo; orang yang paling dia hormati. Khususnya setelah dia resmi menjadi pelindung Hinata. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tiba-tiba ada perasaan kecewa yang muncul karena dia merasa Hinata telah membuangnya saat sang master bilang Sasuke harus pulang.

Tentunya sebagai seorang samurai, Sasuke nggak perlu mikirin hal itu.

Betul?

_Apa Hinata-sama membenciku?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih banget buat Pein Anak Mesum yang udah kasih tau nama pedang Susanoo itu adalah Totsuka. **

**Terus, genre General saya ambil karena saya sendiri nggak tau genre yang paling tepat untuk fic ini apa *author dodol* Dibilang Humor, nggak pol. Dibilang Drama, nggak cukup bikin terharu. Makanya saya cari aman aja di general. Semua fic saya yang nyeret General sebagai genre-nya juga bernasib sama. Maaf ya...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-rb-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

**One Answer For Everything**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata harus mengakui bahwa dia memang sempat kepikiran untuk manfaatin kehadiran Sasuke dengan menjadikannya pacar. Tapi kemudian, dia segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Betapa malangnya sang ronin jika harus tertimpa nasib seburuk itu.

Sadar dirinya gak secantik kebanyakan cewek di kampusnya, Hinata nggak mau Sasuke kepaksa jadi cowoknya. Kalo emang dia harus bertugas, mendingan cari kerja di tempat lain aja. Saat itulah Hinata punya pikiran lain.

Toh semuanya kembali ke satu nama: Orochimaru.

Dan karena itu juga, mumpung masih pagi dan Hiashi juga Neji lebih milih tidur terus sampai dibangunin maid bersuara indah, Hinata mau balikin Sasuke ke Oto. Dia kan beli pedangnya doang, mana pernah kepikiran bakal dapet seorang ronin segala. Nggak ada penjelasannya tuh di kotak warning.

Hanabi masih berharap kakaknya ngebatalin ide konyolnya itu. "Ayolah, Nee-chan... kalo dia jadi pacarmu, Nee-chan pasti bisa pamer ke cewek-cewek lain di kampus. Dijamin mereka semua pasti iri sama Nee-chan."

Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi, berniat untuk cuek aja dan nggak peduliin adiknya yang tiba-tiba jadi jago bikin skenario buat kakaknya. "Nee-chan juga bisa ngajak dia makan, nonton, belanja baju, main ke theme park, festival, konser, jalan-jalan, makan es krim..." dan masih banyak ide lain yang masuk dalam daftar panjang Hanabi.

Dari dulu, Hinata mau semua itu. Cowok yang bisa dia bawa ke kampus sebagai pacar dan juga ngelakuin hal-hal yang udah disebutin Hanabi dengan tepat.

"Nee-chan juga bisa ngerayain Valentine, trus candle light dinner, trus..."

Entah Hanabi udah berpengalaman atau karena adik-kakak itu akrab banget sampe-sampe tahu apa yang dimauin, yang jelas, semua perkataan Hanabi benar adanya.

"Trus kissing deh."

Hinata yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya di kamar mandi, mendadak mematung.

_Kissing._

"Kiss good night, cium pipi, di bibir..." Hanabi memekik kegirangan. "Ya ampun... so sweet..."

Tanpa sadar Hinata memejamkan mata saat menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Ini semua mimpi. Semakin Hinata terlena pada hal yang semu, semakin jauh dia dari kenyataan. Sebelum keadaan semakin parah, lebih baik dihentikan sekarang.

Hinata melanjutkan mandinya sambil berusaha keras untuk ngelawan keinginannya sendiri mempertahankan Sasuke. Nggak boleh, Sasuke harus pulang. Mungkin ada cewek lain yang sekarang resah nunggu dia di rumah. Cowok sekeren itu kan nggak mungkin jomblo. Kalo ternyata nggak punya cewek, jangan-jangan dia nggak selera sama cewek. Apapun alasannya, Hinata harus memulangkan Sasuke.

Titik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua cewek Hyuuga berjalan keluar setelah memastikan nggak akan ada orang lain yang ngeliat Sasuke. Salju yang telah menyingkir dari jalan utama menuju gerbang, bikin jalan aspal itu agak licin. Kedua cewek nyadar dengan tidak mengenakan high heels dan cari aman pilih sepatu yang lebih nyaman. Hanabi milih Doc Martens, sedangkan Hinata cukup pede pake sepatu bot trendi.

Sasuke yang masih betah dengan fashion statement-nya yang aneh pun ngikutin dengan setia cewek Hyuuga berambut panjang yang terlihat manis dalam lapisan mantel Chanel putihnya. Hinata bener-bener kelihatan beda sama Hinata yang ada tadi pagi atau kemarin malam.

Legging hitam membuat kakinya terlihat jenjang. Masih dengan jiwa casual, Hinata milih t-shirt putih polos berlengan panjang yang dipadukan dengan vintage dress warna abu-abu. Dan buat nambah kesan girlie, dia gulung rambutnya berbentuk cepol gantung dengan poni yang rapi dan lebat di kening. Kacamata hitam bikin si pewaris Hyuuga semakin gaya, plus tudung putih dari mantel-nya untuk menutupi sebagian kepalanya.

Lalu harum parfum-nya yang membelai lembut indera penciuman Sasuke dengan manisnya vanilla dan kelembutan rosemary. Sasuke udah biasa sama aroma kematian yang busuk, dan di sini...

_Oh... sheer heaven..._

Pakaian Hinata emang beda dari kebanyakan cewek di zaman Tokugawa yang monoton dengan kimono. Meski mungkin di pikiran Sasuke, Hinata bisa masuk dalam katalog mahluk menawan, ronin itu nggak bisa berhenti berandai-andai kalo Hinata berbalut kimono. Seperti apa tampang Hinata-sama dalam pakaian tradisional?

"Masuk!" perintah Hanabi berhasil bangunin Sasuke dari lamunannya. Setelah pakaian mereka yang aneh, sekarang ada lagi benda aneh berwarna kuning yang lebih mirip siluman kepik.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata yang berdiri di belakangnya, menunggu. "Maaf, Hinata-sama." Kalimat Sasuke menarik perhatian Hinata sepenuhnya. Si ronin nggak basa-basi lagi. "Apa ini?" Cowok itu nunjuk VW beetle berwarna kuning keluaran tahun 2007 dengan atap convertible yang bisa dibuka.

"Mobil," jawab Hinata sekenanya.

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Sepanjang umurnya baru kali ini dia dengar kata 'mobil'. Selama ini, tiap tetes teknologi yang dia tau cuma dari sang dewa, itu pun dikira Sasuke sebagai sihir. Misalnya aja ada yang bawa pemantik api otomatis ke zamannya, Sasuke pasti ngira benda itu sebagai suvenir dari neraka. Dia emang pantas dikasihani.

Hinata yang nyadar kalo di era Tokugawa mobil belum ada, akhirnya cuma bisa senyum dan meminta Sasuke masuk. Katanya, "Nanti akan saya jelaskan, Ronin-san." Lalu Hyuuga itu berjalan berputar ke arah depan untuk segera mengisi kursi pengendara.

Hanabi lain lagi, dia langsung buka pintu, menggeser kursi penumpang di depan supaya ada ruang yang cukup buat Sasuke untuk masuk. Karena memang cuma ada dua pintu, Hanabi ngerasa mobil punya Hinata yang udah lama banget nggak dipake ini lebih pas. Kalo sampe Sasuke punya pikiran untuk kabur atau macem-macem, dia nggak akan bisa keluar dengan mudah.

Sasuke sedikit terperosok waktu masuk. Muka gantengnya kenalan duluan sama jok penumpang di bagian belakang, sukses bikin hidung mancungnya kegencet berkat berat badannya sendiri. Hanabi nggak nahan ketawanya waktu lihat si ronin nyungsep dengan indahnya sementara Hinata cuma bisa geleng-geleng.

"Duduk yang betul!"

Sasuke mulai ngerasa kesel sama cewek bawel adiknya Hinata. Kenapa dia nggak bisa sekalem kakaknya sih?

Setelah Sasuke duduk manis, kursi depan di samping Hinata kembali diluruskan. Hanabi masuk, mengenakan sabuk pengaman dan pintu ditutup. "Oke, kita semua siap untuk mulangin cowok aneh nan keren ini."

Hanabi nyengir waktu nyadar Hinata berusaha semampunya untuk nyimpen keraguannya dalam hati.

"Udahlah, Nee-chan, keluarin aja. Kalo emang nggak mau dia pergi, bilang aja. Gak usah jaim gitu deh."

"S-siapa bilang?" Hinata ngebuktiin kesiapannya kehilangan Sasuke dengan mulai menggerakkan mobil. Berikutnya, Hinata terus menerus melatih kata 'Arigato' dan 'Sayonara' di kepalanya. Begitu kan kalo orang mau say goodbye?

Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam tujuh pagi pintu Oto masih ditutup. Hinata memarkir mobilnya di halaman parkir sempit yang kini terasa lega karena sepi. Udara dingin maksa Hinata merapatkan mantelnya saat berjalan keluar. Cewek Hyuuga itu juga minta Sasuke untuk bergerak lebih cepat biar si ronin nggak sampe mati beku di sini.

Tapi kata 'cepat' dalam kamus Sasuke berarti menggunakan teknik samurai tingkat tinggi yang membuatnya seolah menghilang bersama angin saat melesat ke pintu utama Oto.

"Gila! cepet banget!" Hanabi terkesima. Nengok ke arah Hinata yang sama bengongnya, Hanabi ngomporin kakaknya lagi, "Beneran mau dipulangin?"

"Udah deh, Hanabi-chan." Hinata jalan duluan untuk ngehindarin ide gila dari adiknya.

"Onee-chan sayang... dia pasti bisa jadi pacar yang nggak cuma keren tapi juga berfungsi ganda sebagai bodyguard. Nggak perlu ngasih gaji pula."

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Di dalam pikirannya, jarak lapangan parkir yang biasanya terasa pendek, sekarang seolah memanjang.

"Ya? Onee-chan? Kapan-kapan aku juga boleh pinjam. Please..."

Hinata membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, sadar bahwa adiknya punya maksud lain. "Jadi itu yang membuatmu begitu ingin Nee-chan jadian sama dia?"

Nggak ngerasa bersalah, Hanabi masang muka lugunya. "Mm... ketauan deh."

Terdengar suara lonceng yang bergemerincing dari arah toko, kedua Hyuuga dan sang ronin yang udah nyampe duluan terlihat kaget waktu nemu Orochimaru kelihatan udah nebak mereka bakal datang. Si tua bertampang serem itu tersenyum, begitu lebar hingga terlihat menakutkan. "Wah, wah... sepertinya kalian benar-benar suka bertamu di jam-jam seperti ini, ya?"

Setelahnya, pemilik toko penyedia barang-barang antik itu pun mengundang mereka semua masuk. Dia berjalan di depan sebagai tuan rumah, diikuti Hanabi yang selalu penasaran, terus ada Hinata yang mulai deg-deg-an, dan terakhir Sasuke yang masih mengisi posisi sebagai ronin setia.

Keadaan toko yang sepi dan minim pencahayaan membuat efek muram yang membuat kedua cewek merinding. Sasuke juga merinding, tapi dengan alasan lain. "Ah-choo!" Sang ronin sukses bersin lagi.

Orochimaru menoleh, mendelik, dan lalu tertawa dengan ekspresi mengerikan. "Oh..." katanya, semakin menunjukkan wajah yang gak bisa dibilang keren. "Kurasa sekarang aku mengerti."

Hanabi yang ngerasa udah connect sama kalimatnya Orochimaru langsung nyembur, "Kita ke sini bukan untuk minta resep obat. Tapi balikin dia."

"Oke..." Orochimaru terlihat tenang sekarang. "Tapi barang yang sudah dibeli tak bisa dikembalikan lagi. Kebijakan itu sudah ada sejak dulu." Orochimaru sekarang balik badan, udah siap kalo ada yang keberatan.

"Nee-chan kan cuma beli pedangnya aja, nggak perlu sama cowok itu."

Hinata nggak ngerti kenapa Hanabi tiba-tiba maksa balikin Sasuke. Apa mungkin dia punya ide lain? "Hanabi-chan, tenanglah sedikit."

Cewek Hyuuga yang udah nyiapin duit tabungannya itu nggak cukup senang dengan nasihat dari kakaknya. "Nee-chan kan pengen dia balik. Mana bisa aku tenang?"

Masalahnya, tadi dia sendiri yang nolak Sasuke dibalikin, kenapa sekarang malah ngotot? Kan, aneh.

Jika kita masuk ke dalam pikirannya Hanabi, nggak sampe segitu anehnya, kok.

Kalo Sasuke balik, berarti nggak ada yang punya. Nah, Hanabi siap jadi master-nya yang baru. Buat Hanabi, ini bukan kelicikan, tapi memanfaatkan momen paling tepat demi keefektifan fungsi seorang ronin.

Bingung gak?

Intinya gini, Hanabi nggak mau ronin sehebat Sasuke jadi sia-sia. Kalo kakaknya nolak, Hanabi mau banget!

"Begini saja, aku akan bicara dulu dengan Sasuke-kun. Setelah itu kita bisa bereskan masalah ini." Orochimaru menawarkan jalan keluar sementara.

Hinata setuju. Kalo ada orang yang bisa ngerti soal keberadaan Sasuke yang datang dari era Tokugawa ke masa sekarang, maka orang itu cuma Orochimaru seorang. Hanabi berpikiran lain, jangan-jangan Orochimaru punya andil besar dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Mungkin aja pria tua itu bayar Sasuke untuk pura-pura jadi cowok dari zaman dulu buat ngincer harta di rumah mewah Hyuuga yang kental dengan nuansa Victorian tapi juga rela nerima selera Hiashi yang tradisional. Dalam kata lain, Sasuke adalah seorang mata-mata!

Hanabi pasti keseringan nonton film detektif.

Keduanya tetap diam saat Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Orochimaru ke ruang kerjanya yang tertutup setelah membungkuk hormat pada Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau sudah bilang padanya?" tanya Orochimaru setelah pintu ditutup.

"Bilang apa? Ke siapa?"

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Hinata-san! Kenapa kau punya pikiran ada orang lain? master-mu itu cuma satu. Hinata-san!"

"Bukannya begitu," Sasuke ngeluh, dia bingung karena Hanabi emang lebih banyak ngomong ketimbang master-nya. "Anak itu cerewet sekali. Aku jadi pusing sendiri."

Sasuke melepas beban beratnya dengan menghela napas, nggak liat kalo Orochimaru semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku sedang membantumu," katanya.

Sasuke ngerasa kakinya mulai pegel-pegel. Setelah tidur selama lima jam di lantai, duduk di dalam tubuh siluman kepik yang disebut mobil, berlari secepat mungkin padahal belum sarapan, udara dingin yang bikin dia flu, dan sekarang, dia harus rela dipulangin.

"Kau dengar, tidak?" tanya Orochimaru lagi.

"Apa?"

Jelas banget kalo junior-nya lagi bengong, Orochimaru ngulang lagi kalimatnya. "Aku sedang membantumu. Dia master yang paling pas untukmu. Dia akan bersikap baik padamu. Yang kuharapkan hanya satu, ikuti keinginannya. Jika dia tidak menginginkanmu sebagai ronin, tawarkan hal lain."

Hal lain?

"Apa maksudmu?" Masa' Orochimaru juga pengen Sasuke jadi pacarnya Hinata? Berarti dia nggak beda sama Hanabi dong?

"Jadilah temannya. Dia paling membutuhkan itu."

"Teman? Mana bisa? Dia itu master-ku. Bisa diibaratkan sebagai dewaku!"

Buat seorang ronin, kehadiran seorang master adalah pusat kehidupannya. Sang master adalah orang yang memiliki jiwanya. Zaman dulu emang begitu, bersyukurlah Anda yang lahir di zaman teknologi seperti sekarang.

"Hinata-san tidak butuh kesetiaan seperti itu. Kau harus lebih fleksibel."

"Apa? Jangan menggunakan istilah aneh. Aku tidak mengerti."

"_Fleksibel_, Sasuke-kun. Artinya kau mengikuti keinginan master-mu, memahami kebutuhannya. Karena jika tidak, posisimu akan diambil orang lain."

Dari semua kalimat yang udah diucapkan Orochimaru, cuma satu kalimat yang bikin kewaspadaan Sasuke bangkit dalam sekejap. Yang terakhir, 'Posisimu akan diambil orang lain'.

"Kau tahu siapa kandidatnya?"

Sasuke nggak mau tau. Dia nggak mau posisinya diambil orang lain.

"Senju no Nawaki."

Nawaki dari klan Senju. Klan Senju! Klan saingannya Uchiha!

"Makanya aku bilang bahwa aku sedang membantumu. Kau telah gagal dalam banyak misi-mu. Kebanyakan master mengeluh karena kau terlalu kasar dan liar saat bekerja. Kau merusak barang-barang mereka yang berharga saat bertarung, menghabiskan banyak waktu mereka untuk menyembunyikanmu. Karena itu mereka semua selalu mengembalikan pedang Totsuka padaku. Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak bisa menolak. Selama mereka punya alasan yang masuk akal dan justru merasa dirugikan karena kehadiranmu. Terpaksa aku ambil lagi pedang itu. Misi-mu yang terakhir mungkin benar-benar jadi yang terakhir jika saja aku tidak mengenal Hinata-san. Karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang berminat untuk membeli pedang setelah misi yang terakhir. Aku sudah tua, kau tidak akan mengerti betapa aku berharap bisa segera pensiun."

Orochimaru menambahkan helaan napas yang panjang untuk memperjelas usianya yang udah nggak muda lagi. "Dan sepertinya sistem imun-mu juga patut dipertanyakan." Si tua itu nyinggung flu-nya Sasuke yang ketahuan waktu dia bersin.

Ronin atau bukan, Sasuke cuma manusia. Bersin itu normal banget, kan? Lagian, selama ini Sasuke udah melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Nyawa mereka selalu aman jika ada Sasuke. Kenapa mereka complain?

"Karena itu Susanoo-sama akhirnya mencari ronin lain yang siap menjalani tugas berat ini dengan lebih baik. Semua ronin dari klan Uchiha dia tolak karena merasa perlu pembaruan. Sudah terlalu banyak pemuda Uchiha yang telah menjalani tugas ini. Dan beliau akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil dari klan Senju. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau pantas menjalani tugas ini."

Berarti, Sasuke udah mengecewakan klan-nya. Kakek buyut-buyut-buyut-buyut-buyut-nya pasti guling-gulingan di dunia arwah saking keselnya sama Sasuke. Dia pantas mati. Dia bahkan nggak pantas untuk mati sebagai seorang samurai dengan melakukan seppuku. Ya ampun... ini udah kelewatan. Posisinya dikasih ke cowok Senju?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya sang ronin lemah.

"Seperti yang kubilang, kau harus fleksibel."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke: Kok gue bloon banget sih di fic ini?**

**rb: nyaha! baru nyadar, Sasuke-san?**

**Sasuke: Harusnya gue keren!**

**rb: *kabur* Thanks for reading, minna-san.**

**-rb-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-5-**

**Boy-Friend VS Mr. Charming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanabi lagi seru-seruan update status-nya di FB waktu pintu ruang kerja Orochimaru akhirnya kebuka lagi. Hinata yang awalnya berdiri dan memandang sekeliling toko, juga langsung nengok ke arah pintu yang dibuka. Orochimaru masih nyengir selama dia berjalan ngedeketin dua Hyuuga sedangkan Sasuke kelihatan tertekan. Berpikir positif adalah hal yang dipilih Hinata daripada musingin perasaan si ronin yang baru dia kenal beberapa jam.

"Masalahnya sudah dibereskan, Hinata-san. Sasuke-kun akan jadi ronin penurut mulai sekarang."

Hyuuga yang paling muda kelihatan nggak setuju. Hape disimpan, Hanabi berkoar. "What? Nggak ngerti, ya?" Orochimaru mulai paham kenapa Sasuke ngeluh soal si Hyuuga muda. "Masalahnya, Nee-chan nggak butuh dia, cuma pedangnya doang."

"Maaf," Orochimaru mastiin mata liciknya menatap Hanabi. Tapi kayaknya cewek itu nggak gentar. Mereka yang sebenarnya bukan inti masalah, berhadapan. "Pedang dan ronin adalah satu paket. Kau beli pedang, kau dapat ronin. Kau mengembalikan ronin, kau juga mengembalikan pedang."

Ngelirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih masang muka sedih, Hanabi manyun. "Jadi dia bonusnya?"

"Begitulah," jawab Orochimaru nyantai.

"T-tunggu sebentar," Hinata akhirnya gabung. Dengan suara Hinata, semua perhatian Sasuke jadi terarah. "Ano... Orochimaru-san, saya rasa ini agak berlebihan."

"Apanya?" Orochimaru yakin semuanya udah jelas.

"Anda harus tahu bahwa pedang itu adalah milik ayah saya. Jadi, saya rasa itulah masalah utamanya. Otou-chan tidak butuh tambahan pengawal. Otou-chan sudah punya beberapa orang yang bisa diandalkan."

Penjelasan Hinata emang masuk akal. Orochimaru juga pasti tahu kalo Hiashi punya banyak pengawal. Lagian, yang belum dipahami Hinata itu sistematisnya bisnis sama dewa. Dan hal ini cuma orang selicik Orochimaru yang paling bisa memanipulasi kesempatan dan akhirnya berhasil dapet tujuan utamanya.

Dan tujuan utama Orochimaru adalah...

"Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu, Hinata-san." Tiba-tiba ngerasa jadi peserta kuis, Hinata langsung mempersiapkan dirinya. "Apa kau membeli pedang ini dengan menggunakan uang dari ayahmu?"

"Tidak. Ehm... s-saya sengaja kerja paruh waktu untuk membeli pedang ini."

"Berarti sudah jelas bahwa pedang itu adalah milikmu. Siapapun yang menyimpannya, pemilik sah ditentukan dengan penggunaan alat bayar punya siapa yang diterima Susanoo-sama. Uangnya darimu dan bukan dari kantong ayahmu. Pedang berikut bonusnya adalah milikmu. Hanya hukum itu saja yang berlaku bagi Susanoo-sama."

Hanabi memproses kalimat Orochimaru. Kecerdasannya menajam. "Jangan-jangan... kau sengaja menaikkan harga waktu Onee-chan datang pertama kalinya dan menurunkan harga waktu Onee-chan akan membelinya."

Yep! Nyengir, Orochimaru jawab, "Benar."

Ternyata kecurigaan Hanabi nggak salah. "Dasar kau—"

_keong racun?_

"—Brengsek! Licik!"

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata mencegah adiknya bicara kasar.

"Bagaimana, Hinata-san? Sekarang kau sudah paham situasinya, kan?"

Hinata bengong bentar, terus. "A-ano... s-saya milih uang kembaliannya aja deh. Itu sudah cukup. Bisa, kan?"

"Maaf. Kau harus menerimanya, Hinata-san. Tak ada kebijakan lain."

Sasuke semakin yakin dia udah gagal. Master-nya yang baru ogah untuk mempekerjakan dia. Sekarang si ronin jadi samurai nganggur beneran.

Kasihan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oto masih belum menggeliat untuk memulai bisnis. Orochimaru mengizinkan ketiga tamunya untuk sekedar duduk-duduk di ruang utama toko untuk berunding. Teh hangat dan camilan disediakan sang pemilik toko yang sekarang ngasih privasi untuk mereka. Hinata nyaris nggak bisa mikir lagi. Tanggung jawabnya terasa begitu berat dan membebani. Menyimpan Sasuke sebagai ronin penjaga pedang aja udah susah, apalagi ngejelasin ke Hiashi kalo cowok ini satu paket sama kado yang dihadiahkan Hinata untuk Papa tercinta.

Apa Hinata harus jujur? Kalo dia berani untuk ngomong, why not? Kenyataannya, semua rasa percaya dirinya menurun drastis setiap kali ngeliat tampang Hiashi.

Gimana dong?

"Selamat pagi!" Lonceng di pintu berbunyi lagi saat Kiba masuk buat kerja. Hari ini dia dapat jadwal pagi ngegantiin temennya yang ada kuliah pagi. Si Inuzuka yang selalu nyantai, berhenti di tempatnya saat ngeliat Hinata yang nggak sendirian. "Oh, Hanabi-chan... apa kabar?" Cowok yang udah lama ngincer adiknya Hinata itu melenggang dengan senang. "Wah... kau manis sekali pagi ini." Rayuan perdana dilancarkan Kiba.

Sayangnya, si Hyuuga yang paling anti jadian sama temen kakaknya, cuek aja.

Kiba sih udah biasa dicuekin. Sikap dingin Hanabi buat seorang Inuzuka Kiba adalah sinar mentari pagi yang hangat dan pas buat jemur baju; nggak terlalu menyengat dan bisa menjaga warna pakaian.

Setelah duduk di kursi yang paling dekat sama Hanabi, Kiba lebih merhatiin keadaan sekeliling. Keadaan Oto masih sama tanpa ada perubahan yang berarti. Cuma ada sedikit tambahan dengan kehadiran Hinata, adiknya, dan seorang cowok aneh yang terus masang tampang muram. Kiba yakin banget alasan mereka ngumpul di sini bukan karena Oto kemalingan.

"Hanabi-chan, kau ke sini karena kangen padaku, ya?"

"Hell to the No! HELL NO!" Kapten tim cheerleader di sekolahnya itu cemberut. "Kiba, nggak sekarang."

Ngerasa udah dapet perhatian dari gebetannya, Kiba nerusin nanya. "Trus, ngapain dong kalian ke sini?"

"Kiba-kun," Hinata manggil.

Kiba nengok, "Hm?"

"Bisa minta tolong, nggak?" Wajah sedih trademark-nya Hinata langsung aktif.

Kiba nelen ludah. "Apa?"

"Kau punya baju ganti?"

Walaupun Kiba curiga, dia tetep diam dan menyahut. "Punya. Tapi buat siapa?" Kiba sih nggak suka ada orang yang pake bajunya. Nanti kalo udah dibalikin, Akamaru anjingnya pasti nggak ngenalin tuh baju lagi. Terpaksa deh, Kiba donasiin ke orang. Kalo bajunya gembel, nggak masalah. Tapi kalo bajunya favorit Kiba... ya pasti ngerti lah maksud kata favorit.

Rencana Hinata simple banget. Yang paling utama adalah bawa Sasuke pulang lagi karena cewek Hyuuga itu nggak punya keinginan buat balikin pedang yang udah dihadiahin Hinata untuk Hiashi. Bisa lenyap harga dirinya sebagai Hyuuga kalo dia berani ngambil lagi satu-satunya hadiah yang udah berhasil mancing senyum Hiashi meski cuma sebentar.

Berhubung Hinata tahu Kiba punya kebiasaan latihan hoki sepulang kerja, dia mau pinjem baju Kiba biar... ya setidaknya Sasuke lebih membaur dengan baju zaman sekarang. Hello... hari gini pake baju samurai yang nggak biasa?

Mendingan jangan deh.

Masalah ngejelasinnya ke Hiashi, selama ada Hanabi yang ngedukung kakaknya, Hinata masih punya harapan. Hey, jangan lupakan jaminan teranyar dari Orochimaru.

_-Sasuke-kun akan jadi ronin penurut mulai sekarang-_

Oke, kalo semuanya disusun dengan rapi dan dengan perencanaan yang hati-hati, mungkin Sasuke bisa gabung di rumah Hinata sebagai... apaan kek. Pilihannya bisa dimulai dengan Sasuke sebagai teman cowoknya dari negeri yang jauh dan perlu tempat tinggal, atau anak pengusaha yang kepingin belajar bisnis biar sesukses Hyuuga, atau gini aja... sebagai sahabat terbaik Hinata.

_Hmm... sounds interesting._

Bohong sedikit, dosanya juga sedikit.

"Ano..." Hinata ngelirik ke arah Sasuke, cowok itu masih muram. Hinata nengok lagi ke Kiba, mastiin teman baiknya ngeliat ekspresi sedih kebanggaannya. "Gini lho... sebenarnya aku cuma butuh pakaian ganti sebentar saja. Nanti setelah ketemu butik yang sudah buka, akan aku kembalikan padamu." Masih dengan wajah sedihnya, Hinata lanjutin, "Boleh kan, Kiba-kun?"

Emang dasar apes, Kiba yang paling nggak sanggup ngelawan muka innocent Hinata cuma bisa setuju tanpa bantahan. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Hinata menang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sepuluh menit di ruang loker, Sasuke keluar dengan penampilan baru. Cowok itu nunduk karena nggak biasa pake baju baggy ala rapper plus bling-bling yang super gede di sekitar lehernya. Kaus besarnya gombrong banget, ditambah jaket sporty tebal berwarna merah darah, jeans baggy dan sepasang sepatu kets adidas dengan warna yang juga gak kalah cari perhatian.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata nyari penjelasan dari temannya. Awalnya Hinata yakin Kiba suka nyimpen kemeja, celana denim, polo shirt dan mantel. Biasanya kalo Kiba dapet jadwal pagi buat gantiin temennya, dia suka sekalian ke tempat latihan hoki selepas jam makan siang, terus nyambung jadwalnya dengan balik lagi ke Oto. Dan Kiba suka males pake baju yang sama untuk kerja di dua shift yang berbeda. Makanya Hinata tahu di loker Kiba selalu ada baju ekstra selain baju seragam hoki-nya, dan baju yang lagi dia pake. Dugaannya salah total dengan bukti baru yang kini dipake Sasuke yang malang.

Cowok Inuzuka itu memulai dengan garuk-garuk pipinya. "Uh... sorry. Semua pakaian ganti udah gue bawa pulang."

"Terus, ini apa? baju orang?" Hanabi langsung nebak. Ke mana gerangan samurai tampan yang terlihat hebat itu? "Pedangnya kamu kemanain, Kiba?"

"Aduh... tenang dong, Hanabi-chan..." Kiba ninggalin Sasuke sendirian di tempatnya buat nyamperin Hanabi yang tiba-tiba nggak lagi kelihatan nyantai. "Hari ini aku punya rencana lain. Musim dingin kayak gini, gak enak kan kalo main hoki?"

"Mana kutahu?" Hanabi mencibir cara pendekatan Kiba yang menurutnya butuh peningkatan.

"Oke, oke..." Kiba berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak jadi berasa kaku. Menghela napas, Kiba udah berhadapan dengan Hanabi lagi. "Ini cuma hobiku yang lain. Bukan nge-rap, tapi bergaya ala hip-hop." Hanabi memicingkan matanya. Buat Kiba, cewek itu malah justru kelihatan tambah manis. Nyengir, Kiba dengan berani mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hanabi. Dan kayaknya adiknya Hinata nggak keberatan dengan aksi berani Kiba. "Ini lagi tren," bisik Kiba. "Kau akan segera paham kalau menghabiskan waktumu di tempat-tempat nongkrong anak muda. Kapan-kapan kita ke sana buat nge-date, ya?"

Hanabi langsung nyingkir, speechless, dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan lagi gengsinya yang hilang entah ke mana cuma gara-gara Kiba bisik-bisik di dekat telinganya. "A... aku nggak minat!"

Hinata tahu dua orang itu bakal makan waktu lama kalo terus dibiarin. Adiknya pasti sok jual mahal, dan Kiba suka banget kalo Hanabi lagi begitu. Soalnya cowok itu bisa langsung praktekin teknik flirting-nya yang selama ini cuma sekumpulan teori di otaknya.

Menghindari itu dan emang ngerasa kalo Hinata perlu menarik perhatian mereka semua ke Sasuke, Hinata menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berfungsi sebagai orang dewasa. "Kita sarapan dulu, ya?" Selanjutnya dia sengaja ngajak Kiba biar harinya bisa lebih cerah karena Hinata tahu cowok itu suka nanyain adiknya kalo ketemuan sama Hinata.

Mereka berempat keluar dari Oto, hari cerah membimbing sinar hangat sang surya di langit pagi ini. Hinata membuka kunci mobil dengan menekan satu tombol di remote mungil VW-nya. Hari akan dimulai. Hinata yang masih berpikir bijak, terlalu lapar untuk cari restoran biasa. Lima belas menit melewati jam tujuh pagi, mau cari ke mana pun, nggak akan ada resto yang udah buka. Kalo restoran dalam hotel kan buka 24 jam, lagian Hiashi punya saham yang lumayan besar di sana, mereka pasti dapet pelayanan terbaik.

Dan ke sanalah Hinata membawa tiga orang yang satu mobil dengannya untuk sarapan.

Selama perjalanan yang cuma makan waktu dua puluh menit di lalu lintas lengang seperti pagi ini, Hanabi tiba-tiba jadi pendiam. Hinata mengerti karena dia tahu apa yang jadi alasannya. Sasuke penasaran tapi tetap menahan rasa ingin tahunya sekaligus ngerasa nyaman di balutan busana baggy yang dia pinjam dari Kiba. Sementara cowok Inuzuka itu, well... kita bilang aja kalo dia yang paling happy di antara semua orang karena udah berhasil bikin Hanabi lumer. Meski dia nggak akan tahu sampai kapan Hanabi mempertahankan sikapnya yang masih aja sok jual mahal.

Empat orang yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing itu pun sampai dengan selamat berkat cara mengemudi Hinata yang selalu hati-hati. Mereka disambut oleh manajer hotel yang ramah dan langsung dianterin ke restoran yang pagi itu udah penuh sama penghuni hotel yang lagi sarapan.

Hinata pesan toast yang ditemani madu dan susu. Hanabi yang bilang ke kakaknya kalo dia lagi nggak lapar, cuma pesan croissant keju. Kiba yang lagi manfaatin keadaan, pesan spaghetti yang butuh waktu lama karena nggak ada di daftar menu sarapan. Sasuke berharap bisa menikmati sup miso dan nasi, tapi menu itu nggak dicetak di buku menu karena restoran ini nggak nyediain makanan kampungan, ups, sorry, maksudnya makanan rumahan. Alhasil, Sasuke yang udah milih untuk ngikutin saran Orochimaru dan jadi ronin penurut pun menikmati macaroni keju hangat dengan smoke beef yang juga dihiasi hijau peterseli. Ronin yang lidahnya terbiasa dengan makanan Asia, kepaksa makan menu yang Italia banget. Tapi, kelihatannya dia enjoy aja, mudah-mudahan pencernaannya juga.

"Good morning..." sapa seseorang.

Empat kepala yang sebelumnya menunduk saat makan, mengangkat kepala mereka serempak. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri di belakang kursi Hinata. Nggak butuh waktu lama, semua orang yang ada di meja itu tahu kalo orang itu emang lagi menyapa Hinata. Posisi tubuhnya yang agak membungkuk demi mengurangi jarak antara dia dan sang pewaris Hyuuga adalah bukti yang paling konkrit.

"Se-senpai!" Hinata buru-buru bangun dari kursinya. Orang itu mengikuti gerakan Hinata dengan matanya. Warna matanya hangat, sehangat senyumnya. "Sa... Sasori-senpai, selamat pagi."

Sasori-senpai itu... siapanya Hinata?

Sasori itu...

Ya, seperti cara Hinata menyebutnya, dia adalah senpai-nya Hinata di kampus. Nggak ada yang tahu informasi pasti tentang cowok misterius yang keren itu. Ada yang bilang kalo Sasori adalah seorang putra mahkota dari sebuah kerajaan nun jauh di Skandinavia. Coba aja lihat tampangnya yang aristokrat banget bak royalty dan warna rambutnya yang pasti masuk dalam jenis 'royalty red' di katalog cat rambut. Plus cara dia membawa diri yang begitu elegan dan terpelajar. Aah... pokoknya Sasori itu cocok banget kalo dapet julukan Sir Sasori atau bahkan Your Highness.

Tapi ada juga gosip di lingkungan kampus yang sering nyebar kabar kalo Sasori adalah spesies terakhir dari klan Akasuna yang memiliki gen istimewa. Bukan cuma tampilan fisik yang oke, tapi juga sisi intelektual yang jempolan dan nasib baik yang kayaknya nempel terus. Oh, dan jangan lupa harta warisan keluarganya yang bakal bertahan lama.

Apapun kabar yang beredar, Hinata cuma tahu kalo Sasori adalah orang yang pernah menolak perasaan cintanya. Mereka nggak terpisah sejak anak-anak, sampai akhirnya Hinata menerima kenyataan bahwa dia jatuh cinta sama senpai-nya. Sayang, Sasori lebih suka kalo Hinata tetep jadi temen baik yang juga dia anggap sebagai adik perempuan. Mau gimana lagi? Hinata nerima meski hatinya sakit. Sejak saat itu, Hinata mulai mencari celah dan menjauh. Sasori sendiri mulai terbiasa untuk jalan bareng cewek lain yang nggak akan segitu tersakitinya kalo dia nolak perasaan cinta mereka.

Pada kenyataannya, dua-duanya malah semakin jauh dan nggak lagi saling sapa kalo nggak sengaja ketemu di lingkungan kampus. Meski begitu, Hinata masih sering dengar kabar soal Sasori dari cewek-cewek biang gosip di kelasnya.

Dan seingat Hinata, senpai ganteng itu lagi ngambil cuti selama dua bulan sejak Desember kemarin untuk liburan ke Bahama. Kok udah balik? Sekarang kan masih Januari.

Sasori menarik kursi dari meja lain dan memposisikannya di samping Hinata. Cewek yang sebelumnya berdiri buat nyambut sang senpai, duduk lagi. "Senpai, b-bagaimana dengan... ehm... l-liburanmu?"

"Ada yang tertinggal, karena itu aku kembali." Si rambut merah duduk, mata cokelatnya yang terlihat hangat, menatap cangkir keramik Hinata. "Aku lupa bahwa Desember kemarin kau ulang tahun." Sasori maju untuk menghirup aroma manis yang menguap dari sajian kopi bertabur bubuk Cinnamon. "Apa itu?" Nggak nunggu jawaban dari orang yang ditanya, tangannya maju dan mengambil cangkir Hinata. Cairan hangat yang baru dinikmati sedikit oleh Hinata untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya, sekarang disambut bibir Sasori. "Hmm... ini enak," katanya sembari mengangkat cangkir sebelum minum lagi.

"Ano... Senpai." Hinata mau bilang kalo dia bisa pesan yang baru daripada minum kopi yang nggak seharusnya dia minum. Itu kan cangkirnya Hinata. Kok dia bisa nyantai aja minum dari cangkir orang lain?

Sasori melempar pandangannya ke setiap orang yang tiba-tiba membeku. Tatapannya yang teduh bikin semua orang nggak punya satu kata pun buat keberatan sama tindakannya yang di luar dugaan. Sebaliknya, Sasori punya kesimpulan lain di benaknya. Ada empat orang, dua cowok, dua cewek. Menikmati sarapan di restoran hotel.

"Kalian sedang double date?"

Hanabi nggak bisa nyembunyiin ekspresi mukanya yang kaget plus malu, serasa ketangkep basah di tempat kejadian. Kalimat Kiba melesat lagi di pikirannya.

_-Kapan-kapan kita ke sana buat nge-date, ya?-_

Hinata mulai ketakutan kalo sampe Hiashi tahu mereka semua ada di sini. Yang paling bikin dia gemetaran adalah kemungkinan bokapnya bakal marah besar karena Hanabi juga ngikut. Kiba yang paling nyantai, cowok itu milih untuk ngelanjutin sarapannya sebelum sajian spaghetti berubah dingin.

Sedangkan Sasuke... ronin itu geram karena nggak ngerti bahasa yang digunakan Sasori. Bahasa asing itu sama sekali nggak ngefek buat Sasuke selain sekadar kata-kata tanpa arti dan makna. Pastinya kalah jauh dari puisi Haiku yang udah ditanam di kepalanya sejak dia kecil.

"Atau..." Sasori mulai ngomong lagi. Tatapan matanya yang masih aja sama, sekarang malah ditambahin senyum. "Jangan-jangan... kalian belum pulang dari semalam."

Kalimat itu—kalimat yang aslinya nggak bermakna dan cuma lelucon dari Sasori, justru bikin dua orang yang lagi gampang GR-an, panik.

Hanabi ngenalin cowok ini sebagai cowok yang pernah bikin Onee-chan-nya patah hati. Di pikirannya, dia percaya kalo cowok ini terbiasa sama jenis kencan yang begituan. Apalagi alasan yang dia punya dengan keberadaannya di hotel jam segini kalo bukan itu? Dalam hatinya, Hanabi bersyukur karena Hinata nggak jadian sama cowok ini. Idiihh... jangan sampe deh. Nanti kalo Hinata tau-tau berubah gendut dan sembilan bulan kemudian Hanabi dipanggil Tante, gimana?

Kiba... nggak ada yang bisa nyalahin Kiba dan pikirannya sebagai seorang cowok normal. Hormon itu bukanlah sebuah dosa, para pembaca sekalian. Yang bisa bikin dosa itu orangnya, bukan sistem dalam tubuh manusia, kok.

Sasuke yang tetap tenang, tertarik dengan reaksi Hinata yang tertawa pelan. "Senpai... itu lelucon yang sangat bagus." Sasori segera mengenali pribadi Hinata yang ini, yang belakangan ini sering dia sembunyikan. Sebagai cowok yang dulu akrab sama Hinata, dia ngerasa senang karena Hinata ternyata baik-baik aja. Dia udah nggak murung lagi karena ditolak Sasori, kan?

"Aku gabung dengan kalian, boleh?" tanya Sasori ke Hinata. Hyuuga ramah itu mencari persetujuan dari tiga orang yang satu meja dengannya. Hanabi udah selesai sarapan sejak tadi. Kiba masih menyisakan sedikit teh seperti juga Sasuke yang nggak nerusin sarapannya.

"Sasuke-san, kau tidak suka menunya?" Hinata menatap khawatir ke arah Sasuke.

Ronin yang udah kekenyangan itu menjawab sebisanya dengan posisi barunya sebagai teman Hinata. Tapi tetep aja kudu sopan. "Hinata-sama, terima kasih untuk sarapannya. Gochisousama."

Senyum manis Hinata mengembang dengan kalimat Sasuke yang terdengar tulus. Ekspresinya yang indah bertahan lebih lama saat mereka bertatapan setelah Sasuke selesai menunduk. Apapun yang terjadi saat itu, baik Hinata maupun Sasuke ngerasa nyaman. Agak sulit untuk dipercaya bahwa mereka berdua bisa selaras segitu cepatnya.

Sementara itu, Sasori ngerasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya waktu ngeliat cewek yang dulu selalu dia kenali manja dan kekanak-kanakan, sekarang tertarik sama cowok berpakaian ala hip-hop yang serba baggy dan norak.

Hinata udah tahu jawaban yang dia perlukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Berpaling dari Sasuke dengan berat hati, dia memandang Sasori yang duduk di sampingnya. "Maaf, Senpai. Kami sudah selesai."

Kekecewaan muncul sesaat di raut mukanya yang sempurna. Setelah itu, Sasori kembali seperti sebelumnya, tenang dan bersahaja. "Kalian mau ke mana setelah ini?"

Hanabi mencegah kakaknya ngejawab. "Nggak ada hubungannya sama kamu!" Kalo Hinata yang ngejawab, pasti cowok itu bakal lebih lama berada di dekat mereka. Padahal agenda untuk hari ini kan padat. Mereka juga perlu nyiapin skenario yang paling oke buat ngadepin Hiashi. Pokoknya, yang paling penting sekarang adalah Sasuke. Prioritas utamanya adalah membawa Sasuke masuk ke rumah Hyuuga tanpa perlu sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Bisa saja berhubungan denganku. Karenanya aku bertanya, kan?"

Hanabi gusar, antipatinya bangkit dalam sekejap. _Cowok ini... maunya apa sih?_

"Mau lo apa sih?" Kiba yang juga geram menerjemahkan dengan tepat isi pikiran Hanabi. Cowok itu tentunya tahu tentang Sasori, apa posisinya, siapa dia, dan tentang penolakan cowok itu ke Hinata. Meski Kiba juga sadar bahwa menolak cinta itu satu hal yang lumrah dan diperbolehkan. Apalah artinya sebuah cinta kalo didasari paksaan? Yang paling bikin dia marah itu sikap Sasori yang kayaknya gangguin tapi tetap nyantai. "He?" Kiba nodong.

"Aku hanya ingin Hinata menjawab pertanyaanku. Itu saja."

Tuh kan, Sasori begitu lagi.

Gimana sih cara dia ngatur emosinya? Apa dia pernah ikutan kelas anger management? Jago banget mancing amarah orang lain sementara dia tetap tenang tapi nyebelin.

"Kami perlu membeli baju untuk Sasuke-san," kata Hinata akhirnya.

Nah, itu... kalimat itu yang berhasil ngerusak sistemnya Sasori dalam bersosialisasi. Cuma karena kalimat jujur dari Hinata yang nggak terdengar cukup peduli pada Sasori, dia udah lupa untuk jadi pihak yang bersilat lidah dan bikin orang kesal. Sekarang, dia malah jadi cowok yang mengagungkan kepolosan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Iya, kenapa? Kenapa harus beli baju buat cowok itu? Emang... "Cowok itu siapa?" lanjutnya.

"Sasuke-san adalah tanggung jawabku." Hinata bangun dari kursinya, langsung disusul Sasuke yang mundur dari meja untuk menarik kursi Hinata. Cowok berambut gelap itu lalu membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Senpai," kata Hinata.

Sasori harus mendongak untuk terus menikmati wajah Hinata yang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dan anggun. Dia udah nggak lagi punya pipi chubby khas anak remaja. Wajahnya sedikit tirus tapi tetap segar. Dan senyumnya lebih menawan dari apa yang pernah diingat Sasori.

Lalu Sasori sadar, ah... iya, Hinata sudah dua puluh satu tahun sekarang.

"Tapi belum ada toko yang buka." Semua orang sudah berdiri, termasuk Sasori yang awalnya mau sarapan. "Benar, kan?"

Hinata mikir, dia tahu belum ada satu pun butik langganannya yang udah buka di jam-jam segini. Sasori memang benar. Dan Hinata juga sadar kalo Hanabi dan Kiba nggak ngerasa nyaman berada di dekat Sasori. Mereka berdua sayang banget sama Hinata, malah, kadang-kadang mereka agak over-protective kalo menyangkut hal-hal yang bisa bikin Hinata nangis beneran, bukan air mata buaya yang jadi keahliannya.

Berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri antara menyingkir demi kenyamanan adik dan teman baiknya atau nerusin ngobrol sama cowok yang pernah bikin dia jatuh cinta, Hinata cuma punya satu jalan keluar yang tersisa. "Mungkin... kami akan jalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghabiskan waktu."

"Aku tahu satu tempat yang bagus," ujar Sasori.

Kiba dan Hanabi bengong. Mereka nggak habis pikir gimana Sasori bisa segitu tumpulnya dalam hal perasaan. Apa dia nggak nyadar bahwa kehadirannya di sini nggak disambut?

Cowok itu malah nyantai aja nawarin bantuannya.

"Kita nggak butuh—"

Sasori nggak ngasih kesempatan buat Hanabi ngomong. Dengan lihai, dia menarik bahu Hinata dan bilang, "Akan kutunjukkan jalannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Niat baik Sasori dimulai dengan menawarkan sebuah helm ke Hinata. "Pakai ini," perintahnya. Hinata nerima tapi masih bingung. "Biarkan orang lain yang mengendarai mobilmu. Kau ikut denganku."

"Senpai..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"Tapi, Hanabi-chan belum punya SIM."

"Lalu apa fungsi dua orang yang lain, Hinata?"

Sasuke jelas nggak bisa nyetir. Kiba emang bisa, tapi dia nggak punya SIM karena nggak punya mobil.

"Hey, aku ini masih temanmu, kan? Aku ini masih senpai yang perlu kau hormati, kan?"

Hinata ngerasa pertanyaan Sasori menyudutkannya. Bukan maksud Hinata ngehina Sasori atau apapun yang mungkin ada di pikirannya. Cuma... kalo harus duduk di motor sporty barengan sama Sasori, Hinata nggak yakin dia bisa terus menghindar dari semua perasaan yang berbekas di hatinya. Biar cewek paling kuat sekalipun, yang namanya patah hati tetep aja nggak enak. Itu juga yang dirasain Hinata. Semua perasaan sakit itu masih membekas di hatinya dan dia ketakutan kalo semua perasaan itu balik lagi. Udah susah-susah ngelupain, dia nggak mau ambil resiko itu.

"Atau kau mau aku jadi penunjuk jalan? Hanya sebagai penunjuk jalan?"

Siapa juga yang minta bantuannya? Nggak ada, kan? Dia sendiri yang nawarin, kok. Kenapa nanyanya gitu?

"Senpai, kurasa... aku akan tetap pada rencana awal."

Hinata mengembalikan lagi helm milik Sasori. Dia merogoh saku mantel-nya untuk mengambil kunci. "Terima kasih." Hinata majang senyumnya yang terlihat kepaksa. Sasori tetap berdiri diam selama Hinata berjalan menjauh bersama Hanabi untuk menghampiri dua cowok yang nunggu di dekat Beetle.

"Gue langsung balik ke Oto," kata Kiba ke Hinata. "Nanti gue ambil baju gue sepulang kerja, gimana?"

"Oke. Terima kasih, Kiba-kun."

Kiba ngelirik ke arah Hanabi sebentar. Cewek itu nggak berpaling waktu Kiba say goodbye lalu menyebrangi area parkir untuk ke halte bis di arah berlawanan. Untuk kali ini, Hanabi ngerasa teman kakaknya yang satu itu jauh lebih baik dari yang pernah dia kira. Dulu dia sempat berpikiran kalo Kiba ngedeketin dia karena uang. Tapi kesabarannya patut diacungin jempol. Hanabi juga nggak terlalu peduli sama urusan umur yang beda jauh di antara mereka.

"Yang penting dia baik," gumamnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Sasori yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang bersedih. "Heh! Take that, Mr. Charming!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**rb: Yah, jadi saya nggak nyewa Naruto-san sebagai the other guy. Tapi Akang Sasori nu kasep tea.**

**Naruto: Kenapa? Chara yang udah tewas lebih murah bayarannya, ya?**

**rb: Don't remind me of that, Narutard! Bring Sasori back to life! And Itachi too, Deidara, Hidan, and Minato! We want them back! -ahem- Eniwei, makasih buat semuanya yang udah kasih review. Maaf saya nggak bisa reply satu-persatu. I really wish I had the time. Oh! Bentar lagi mid-test, ya…? Enjoy the fun, guys!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-rb-**


	6. Chapter 6

**-6-**

**A Tune in The Wind**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di momen Valentine bulan Februari yang lalu, Hinata ingat segalanya dengan sangat jelas. Hari itu langit cerah tanpa awan. Suhu udara sekitar tujuh derajat celcius. Jalanan masih sedikit basah akibat dari mencairnya salju Januari. Beberapa sudut jalan dan pertokoan masih menyisakan salju tipis yang terlihat kotor. Ranting-ranting pohon meneteskan air yang sebelumnya membeku. Aroma cokelat dan lagu cinta mengembang di udara, menambah aksen hangat.

Semua itu bukanlah alasan bagi Sasori untuk menyimpan motor favoritnya. Kendaraan roda dua itu tetap dia pilih sebagai satu-satunya alat transportasi yang paling bisa mengerti seleranya soal kecepatan. Hari itu Sasori datang sedikit terlambat dari jadwal kelas, kebiasaannya yang nggak pernah lepas. Lagian, nggak ada yang keberatan juga.

Hinata sengaja nggak nemuin senpai yang dia gandrungi. Kelas mereka pastinya beda. Sepanjang hari itu, Hinata sibuk dengan jadwal kuliahnya. Dia harus masuk ke beberapa kelas karena hari Selasa itu emang jadwal kuliahnya yang paling padat. Hinata yang udah kenal baik Sasori, nggak kaget waktu nemuin senpai-nya udah nungguin dia di pintu kelas.

Pose-nya yang keren saat dia berdiri bersandar di dinding, hanyalah satu dari banyak alasan yang bikin jantung Hinata bergemuruh. Senyumnya punya nilai plus lebih banyak. Hinata menyapanya seperti biasa. Dan di saat seperti ini, Sasori juga udah biasa banget untuk kasih pelukan ke kouhai-nya yang manis. Jangan tanya alasannya, karena Sasori sendiri nggak pernah bilang. Intinya dia peluk Hinata dan cewek yang dipeluknya itu nggak keberatan. Cuma agak risih aja. Apalagi kalo di sepanjang lorong penuh orang.

"Kau ingat hari ini Valentine?" tanya Sasori setelah melepas pelukannya. Hinata ingat. Bahkan sangat ingat. "Aku tidak menerima cokelat dari siapapun." Yang itu juga Hinata tahu kenapa. Soalnya Sasori selalu bilang alasan yang sama. Dia pasti ngomong ke setiap cewek yang ngasih atau berniat ngasih cokelat ke dia kalo dia nggak bisa nerima kebaikan orang lain dan membuangnya. Alasan yang paling utama karena dia nggak punya tempat untuk nyimpen cokelat-cokelat yang jumlahnya nggak pernah sedikit itu. Dia selalu bawa motor BMW-nya dan bukan mobil. Di ujung kalimatnya, Sasori kasih saran ke cewek-cewek itu untuk nabung atau disumbangin aja ke orang-orang yang nggak mampu.

Dengan caranya yang mulus waktu nolak pemberian cokelat Valentine, nggak ada satu pun cewek yang nangis karena hari itu nggak bisa ngasih cokelat. Tahun berikutnya, jumlahnya mulai berkurang. Dan setelahnya, nggak ada lagi yang ngasih Sasori cokelat.

Cuma untuk tahun ini, Hinata sengaja bikin cokelat untuk Sasori. Ukurannya nggak terlalu besar, bentuknya hati, dan rasanya udah pasti enak.

Tapi waktu Hinata menyodorkan cokelat dalam kemasan cantik itu, senyum Sasori langsung lenyap.

"Apa ini?" Sasori nanya. Nada suaranya mirip banget orang yang lagi tersinggung.

"Co-cokelat," Hinata ragu buat ngomong lebih banyak.

"Buat apa?"

That's it! Ini nggak akan berhasil. "A-a-ano..."

"Kau memberiku cokelat Valentine? Untuk apa? Menyatakan perasaanmu?" Sasori meluruskan punggungnya. Dia berdiri dengan mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. Beberapa orang yang sebelumnya berniat untuk masuk kelas, nggak jadi masuk dan malah nonton. "Jadi kau suka padaku?" Di sini Hinata nunduk untuk nahan malu. Udah kacau banget hatinya. "Jadi kau menyukaiku?" Nggak ada kata-kata yang bisa bantuin Hinata sekarang. Kalaupun ada, dia nggak akan mampu untuk ngomong.

Kemudian Hinata merasakan tekanan lembut jemari Sasori di bahunya. Cowok itu nggak ragu-ragu untuk ngungkapin apa yang dia simpan di hatinya. "Hinata, kau tahu bahwa kau adalah adik perempuanku. Kau adalah adik perempuan yang pastinya akan selalu kupilih jika saja aku diharuskan untuk memilih. Jika kau ingin mengubahnya, maka yang kurasakan hanyalah perasaan aneh yang canggung seperti seorang kakak yang menyukai adiknya sendiri. Kau paham?"

Hinata mulai menangis. Dia pikir, nggak apa-apa kalo Sasori bilang dia nggak bisa punya perasaan suka sama Hinata. Juga nggak apa-apa kalo aja dia bilang Hinata sama seperti cewek-cewek lain. Tapi jadi adik perempuannya? Itu bikin Hinata ngerasa terhina banget. Kesannya dia maksa Sasori buat jadian. Seakan posisinya di dalam kehidupan Sasori itu emang adiknya dan nggak tahu diri dengan minta kakaknya untuk membalas perasaan suka yang dia pendam. Padahal nggak ada setetes pun darah yang bikin mereka sodaraan. So... ini bukan incest! Tapi dia ngomongnya kayak gitu!

Semua orang yang ada di sana segera menghubungkan kemisteriusan latar belakang Sasori dengan kalimat yang dia ucapin ke Hinata.

"Oh... ternyata Sasori itu kakaknya Hinata."

"Kok adiknya pengen mereka jadian, sih? Aneh banget!"

"Pantesan mereka akrab banget."

Kesalahpahaman ini yang akhirnya berhasil bikin Hinata jadi cewek outcast di kampus. Lagian, mana pernah sih Sasori mencoba untuk meluruskan masalah ini?

Dan sekarang setelah berbulan-bulan nggak lagi akrab sama Sasori, ketemu dia bikin Hinata ingat lagi semua memori itu. Kangen sih, tapi udah terlanjur sebel.

"Nee-chan," panggilan Hanabi menarik Hinata lagi ke masa sekarang.

"Ya?"

"Dia itu..." Hanabi sedikit ragu. Pertanyaannya pasti bakalan dijawab santai sama kakaknya. Hanabi kenal sifat Hinata yang paling anti bikin keluarganya khawatir. Kadang-kadang, Hanabi pengen juga rasa khawatirnya dia tunjukin dan nggak ngumpet-ngumpet. Emang sih Hinata ngelakuin itu pada dasarnya buat ngebuktiin bahwa dia udah lebih dewasa.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata memancing pertanyaan dari adiknya yang gantung.

Hanabi mutusin untuk menghentikannya di sini. "Nee-chan... sakit hati itu manusiawi banget, kok. Jadi nggak apa-apa."

Hinata yang lagi nyetir, tersenyum. Dia bersyukur karena adiknya memahaminya. "Iya. Nee-chan tahu," kata Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Setelah itu, dia merasa perlu menepikan mobilnya saat pandangannya ke jalan terganggu genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Hinata harus menghapus perasaan yang masih bersisa di hatinya sejenak. Jujur dengan membiarkan dirinya yang seharusnya tegar, menangis di depan adiknya.

Saat itu, meski tanpa kata, Sasuke bersumpah untuk melindungi master-nya dari cowok berambut merah itu. Sasuke ngerasa, cowok yang entah udah ngelakuin apa ke master-nya sampe dia nangis gini, adalah sumber kejahatan yang harus Sasuke basmi. Dia yakin, karena cowok itu juga master-nya nangis semalaman di momen pertemuan pertama mereka. Andai aja dia nggak terlanjur bikin janji sama Orochimaru untuk jadi penurut, Sasuke pasti udah nyabut pedang, membelah siluman kepik ini jadi dua, berlari sekencang-kencangnya balik lagi ke tempat cowok itu berada, dan menebas kepalanya.

Buat sekarang, Sasuke cuma bisa menekan rahangnya berusaha meredam kemarahan yang seakan berlipat ganda di setiap suara isak tangisan Hinata. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menggeram dan semakin sulit mengurangi kebencian tanpa nama ini saat dia bisa melihat beban berat itu di bahu master-nya dengan sangat jelas.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa perempuan ini adalah sosok yang begitu berharga baginya. Tak ada sedikit pun kewajiban ronin untuk melindungi sang master sebagai alasannya. Sasuke nggak tahu, dan nggak mau tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya merasa panas dan gak nyaman. Segala teknik pengendalian diri yang pernah dia pelajari sebagai seorang samurai gak ada yang mampu membantunya saat ini. Ini adalah sebuah hal baru, sesuatu yang pastinya akan dihindari samurai mana pun yang akan pergi berperang. Perasaan ini membuatnya nggak kepingin mati, nggak siap mati, bahkan takut mati. Karena mati berarti berpisah dengannya, dengan perempuan ini.

Semua bagian dalam diri Sasuke sebagai samurai, tersingkirkan oleh Sasuke sebagai cowok biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masih kelihatan," Hanabi berkomentar. "Nee-chan, apa perlu kita mengendap-endap lagi?"

"Jangan. Kali ini kita harus berani demi Sasuke-san."

Kedua kakak beradik Hyuuga itu saling memandang. Untuk sekarang, Hanabi mirip seorang ahli make-up yang ngebantuin Hinata agar lebih terlihat segar. Bagian yang paling susah itu ngebuang sisa air mata yang bikin muka kakaknya kelihatan lembap.

Mereka udah berdiri di halaman utama rumah, mobil juga udah balik ke garasi. Jadi, Hiashi pasti udah nebak kalo mereka baru pulang. Sekarang udah hampir jam sembilan pagi, Hiashi biasanya udah berangkat. Tapi bulan Januari dan cuacanya selalu membuatnya bangun agak siang. Lagian dia bos di tempatnya kerja. Peraturan kantor 'nine to five' jelas bukan buat dia tapi para pegawainya.

"Ya udah deh, kita masuk aja." Resiko apapun harus bisa ditanggung. Hinata nggak mungkin lari lagi. Sasuke adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Hanabi berjalan mendekat ke kakaknya, dia udah cuek banget soal Sasuke. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah ngebantuin Hinata untuk ngelulusin niat baiknya tanpa kena hukuman dari Hiashi. Kalopun nantinya Hiashi nyuruh Sasuke pergi, Hanabi akan ngerelain si samurai asal kakaknya nggak apa-apa.

Pas mereka semua masuk, ruangan hangat menyambut. Suasana pagi yang serba teratur adalah hal yang selalu bisa mereka kaitkan dengan kehadiran sang ayah. Berarti, simpel aja, Hiashi masih di rumah.

Ruang makan kosong, dan hal ini secara otomatis berhasil bikin Hinata lega meski sadar dia harus ngecek ruang kerja Hiashi sebelum bisa benar-benar tenang. Emang udah niatnya berani, Hinata berganti arah ke ruangan pribadi Hiashi yang jadi tempat bersejarah buat Sasuke, secara itu tempat dia mendarat dari era Tokugawa.

Hampir mengetuk pintu kayunya, Hanabi segera mencegah dengan ngeduluin Hinata. Adiknya nggak perlu etika kesopanan buat ngadepin Hiashi. Malah, sikapnya yang beda banget sama Hinata itu yang lebih sering berhasil menarik perhatian Hiashi. Lagian, Hanabi bukan pewaris Hyuuga, Hiashi nggak akan terlalu peduli kalo anak remajanya bersikap 'semau gue'.

Hanabi mendorong pintu. Ruangan kerja Hiashi ternyata emang menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan waktu pagi, membaca ulasan dorama musim semi yang akan datang di tabloid. "Tou-chan," sapa Hanabi yang langsung masang tampang bahagianya. Hiashi cuma ngangguk. "Nee-chan bawa temannya untuk tinggal di sini. Boleh, gak?" Hiashi masih nyantai dan nggak berekspresi. Hanabi ngerasa bokapnya perlu sedikit tambahan kebohongan, _I mean…_ penjelasan. "Dia dari luar negeri. Udah lama banget tinggal di Kanada. Sekarang ini dia kepingin belajar budaya Jepang. Boleh kan, kalo dia tinggal di sini?" Satu-satunya reaksi yang dikasih Hiashi adalah mengangkat alis kirinya. Which means... kau harus lebih jago ngebohong dari itu, putriku sayang...

"Intinya, dia perlu tempat tinggal."

Kali ini Hiashi mengetuk jari-jarinya di permukaan meja kayu, mempertimbangkan, sedikit kecewa karena bukan Hinata sendiri yang minta izin, penasaran kayak gimana orang yang bakal tinggal di rumahnya, dan...

Mata Hiashi melebar waktu Hinata akhirnya masuk barengan cowok aneh berpakaian ala hip-hop. Yang Hiashi tahu, detik itu dia udah nggak lagi penasaran karena udah ngeliat dengan mata kepala sendiri gimana tampang orang yang bakal tinggal di rumahnya. Malah, dia juga tahu kalo orang itu cowok. Padahal awalnya dia yakin, teman Hinata yang datang bakalan cewek.

So, sekarang suasana hatinya berubah. Dia masih mempertimbangkan, masih sedikit kecewa karena Hinata dibantuin Hanabi saat ngomongin izin tinggal, tapi sedikit senang dan cerah karena sadar udah ada perubahan yang signifikan.

Hinata bawa cowok.

Cuma dalam tempo yang kurang dari 24 jam, Hiashi udah dapet secercah harapan kalo birthday wish-nya yang konyol itu, terwujud.

"Ada yang lain?" tanya Hiashi ke Hinata.

"Otou-chan." Hinata membungkuk. Ngeliat ini, Sasuke ikutan ngebungkuk. "Onegai shimasu!" Suara Hinata yang begging terdengar kuat dan yakin. Hiashi nggak sanggup buat nolak. Putrinya yang biasanya lemah dan manja, sekarang berjuang untuk mendapatkan hak tinggal buat cowok itu. Kenapa mirip banget sama siaran ulang dorama musim gugur yang bikin dia rela bangun kesiangan?

"Tentu saja."

Wah! Gampang banget!

"Tapi ingat!"

Eh?

"Kau harus membawanya akhir pekan nanti."

Hinata bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa, Hinata. Tahun ini adalah giliranmu menjadi host untuk acara perayaan awal tahun."

Bahu Hinata mendadak menurun. Sekarang dia baru ingat. Hiashi mengikutsertakan dia di sebuah klub sosial yang anggotanya adalah anak-anak borju VIP. Kegiatannya bisa macam-macam, mulai dari berlibur bersama, nonton peragaan busana, menghadiri konser superstar, berkuda, mancing bareng, piknik... intinya have fun. Perayaan awal tahun diadain di akhir minggu kedua karena pas tahun baru setiap anggota punya agenda masing-masing. Tujuan Hiashi, apalagi kalo bukan maksa Hinata bersosialisasi, kali aja dia nemu jodoh juga di klub ini.

Tahun ini... gilirannya. Dan Hiashi minta dia untuk ngajak Sasuke juga?

"Nee-chan," panggil Hanabi setelah mereka dipersilahkan keluar oleh Hiashi. "Cowok itu juga anggota di klub itu kan?"

Sekarang Hinata ngerti kenapa Sasori pulang. Pasti karena tahun ini adalah giliran Hinata jadi host.

Berarti nanti akan ada Hinata yang nggak lancar jadi host, tanpa ada Hanabi yang bantuin. Sasori yang sengaja pulang untuk hadir di pertemuan tahun ini, dan Sasuke yang samurai dari era Tokugawa?

Kombinasi macam apa ini...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama beberapa hari terakhir, Hinata memaksakan diri buat siap-siap. Cuma punya waktu yang sedikit banget, dia sibuk dengan banyak urusan. Mulai dari ngurusin catering, me-refresh kapal pesiar mewahnya yang kelamaan nggak dipakai, nelepon ke event organizer, nyiapin baju-baju buat perjalanan yang panjang, dan juga ngajarin Sasuke banyak hal.

Yang paling utama, Sasuke harus tahu kalau dia ada di zaman modern. Yang berarti, dia harus bisa jaga sikap dan nggak banyak ngomong. Kalau dia salah ngomong masih bisa dimaklumin Hinata, kemungkinan besar nggak akan ada yang percaya meski dia ngaku siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Kecuali dia nunjukin teknik samurai-nya yang udah advance itu, pasti berhasil menarik perhatian siapapun.

Menjadi host bukan berarti menjadi pembawa acara, juga bukan jadi penyambut tamu yang biasanya dikerjain sama cowok-cowok keren di bar. Menjadi host berarti, ngurusin semua tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengan pesta. Serius, nggak ada acara apapun di perayaan itu selain ngumpul-ngumpul mirip orang yang punya seluruh waktu nganggur di dunia tapi tiap detiknya makin kaya. Dan emang pada kenyataannya gitu. Mereka tidur atau kentut pun, harta mereka makin menggunung. Yang kerja keras siapa... yang dapet profit paling gede siapa. Gitu lah hidup yang nggak adil, dan biar nggak adil, hidup kayak gini tetep aja berjalan.

Dan ini semakin terbukti saat akhirnya malam akhir pekan yang ditunggu-tunggu, beneran datang.

Suasananya udah perfect banget. E.O yang udah bantuin Hinata berhasil bikin mood berasa enak dengan desain mewah yang mempercantik hampir setiap bagian di kapal pesiar yang sekarang mengarungi lautan. Langit malam yang gelap bertabur bintang seakan sengaja mendukung atmosfer indah ini. Tapi nggak ada satu pun anggota klub yang peduli akan hal itu. Kenyataannya, semua orang berkumpul di satu pusat yang diisi seorang cowok berambut merah.

Sasori selalu beruntung dengan semua pesona yang dia miliki tanpa perlu usaha. Sisi misteriusnya bikin semua orang penasaran dan ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dia. Sisi ramahnya bikin orang nyaman. Dan terkutuklah wajah tampannya yang bisa kelihatan begitu polos sekaligus menawan.

Hinata yang udah sengaja dandan dengan mengenakan gaun terbaiknya pun nggak berhasil menarik perhatian mereka. Padahal...hello? Hinata tuh host-nya. Mereka harusnya ngajak ngobrol dia dan bukan Sasori. Nanya apaan kek, basa-basi kek.

_This is so not fair!_

Hinata ngelirik ke arah sama untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berjalan keluar dari hall utama. Lorong sepi berkarpet merah dia susuri dengan berat hati. Apa bedanya jadi host? Nggak ada! Mereka semua masih aja cuek sama keberadaannya. Udah sejak lama Hinata punya niat untuk ngobrolin hal ini ke Hiashi. Dia juga udah punya rencana untuk keluar dari klub yang nggak ngasih efek positif sedikit pun di kehidupannya. Dulu waktu Sasori masih akrab sama dia, semua anggota cewek nggak suka. Sekarang, setelah Sasori jadi orang asing, semua orang nganggap Hinata sebagai alien yang patut dicuekin.

Betapa kacaunya dunia tempat dia tinggal.

Hinata berhenti sejenak waktu melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat kolam renang utama kapal. Malam ini ronin malang itu kelihatan istimewa berkat setelan jas yang dibelikan Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu. Sayang Sasuke ogah muncul di hall tempat pesta berlangsung. Menurutnya, dia udah nggak sopan banget karena ikut ke acara kayak gini.

Untuk saat ini, satu-satunya orang yang bisa bikin Hinata nyaman ya... cuma cowok aneh ini.

"Sasuke-san," panggil Hinata lembut, nggak peduli betapa hatinya ngerasa tenteram saat cowok itu nengok ke arahnya, membungkuk lalu tersenyum saat tubuhnya tegak lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hinata berjalan mendekat. Gaun sutranya melambai lembut membuatnya terlihat seakan dia sedang terbang.

Sasuke berusaha semampunya untuk mencari perhatian lain selain sang master yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan itu lagi; takut adalah yang paling utama. Sasuke takut jika suatu saat harus berpisah dengannya.

"Saya..." Kata-kata menghilang dalam sekejap. Otaknya tiba-tiba blank. Sasuke merindukan pembatas yang dulu selalu dia miliki atas nama pertahanan diri. Jiwanya sebagai samurai semakin terhapus karena posisi barunya sebagai teman Hinata. Kenapa si tua Orochimaru itu harus memberinya posisi sulit ini? Akan jauh lebih mudah jika saja Sasuke tetap sebagai ronin yang hina dan Hinata adalah master yang harus dia puja bak dewa.

Aliran cahaya neon dari atap kapal yang memantul di permukaan kolam, memberi efek dramatis yang menjadikan Sasuke punya lebih banyak sisi positif di mata Hinata. Cowok yang biasanya cuma pake baju santai di rumah, sekarang terlihat lebih membaur di lingkungan mewah ini.

Hinata mengajak Sasuke untuk mendekat ke dek kapal. Mereka mengacuhkan suara gemuruh air laut yang terlihat hitam dan angin yang bertiup kencang. Kenyamanan yang dirasakan Hinata, dia tunjukkan dengan helaan napasnya yang lega. "Kau tahu, Sasuke-san? aku pasti akan menangis di kamarku jika kau tidak ada di sini malam ini." Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang termenung dan berubah speechless. Rambut panjang Hinata yang seringkali dia lihat ditata dengan ikatan sederhana atau digulung dengan tusuk konde khas Cina, sekarang dibiarkan tergerai dengan efek gelombang lebar yang membuat Hinata terlihat anggun. Ditambah tata rias yang jauh banget dari cewek-cewek di era Tokugawa yang terlihat pucat dengan bedak putih tebal dan pemulas bibir semerah darah. Kesan alami yang diagungkan Hinata untuk tata riasnya malam ini cuma melapiskan bedak tipis dengan blush peach yang dikombinasikan warna pink lembut yang agak glossy untuk bibirnya.

Sasuke terkesima, dan karena itu dia tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku bersyukur karena kau ikut denganku." Kalimatnya semakin terdengar sempurna setelah Hinata melebarkan senyum manisnya yang malu-malu.

Sang master kemudian kembali menatap luasnya samudera. Gaunnya masih menari lembut karena tiupan angin yang semakin kuat. Kedua tangannya terlihat kesepian di sisi tubuhnya. Hinata sedikit mendongak saat menarik napasnya untuk menghirup aroma laut yang segar dan dingin. Seolah terhipnotis, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Aroma segar lautan di bulan Januari bercampur dengan udara dingin dan keharuman lembut parfum Hinata. Sasuke akan ingat aroma indah ini sepanjang hidupnya.

Lalu Hinata mulai bersenandung. Dia menutup matanya saat bibirnya mulai membuka, suara soprano yang seindah suara malaikat mengalir di antara suara gemuruh gelombang laut dan angin. Bahasa asing yang dulu membuat Sasuke geram karena tak mampu dia mengerti, kini tidak digubris. Satu-satunya hal yang dia lakukan adalah menikmati suara indah Hinata yang menyanyikan 'Es Ist Ein Ros Entsprungen' tanpa ragu.

Semua suara yang sebelumnya mengganggu, terdengar seperti orkestra sempurna dari lautan. Jika sang Neptunus mendengarnya, mungkin dia mengira salah satu putri duyung kesayangannya telah berhasil melarikan diri dari istana megahnya di bawah laut.

Hinata tersenyum lagi setelah selesai. Dia membuka matanya dan bertahan sejenak dengan ekspresi itu sebentar. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang terus memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, terkejut, dan terpesona. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa aku bisa melakukannya." Hinata sadar bahwa cowok ini nggak akan ngerti apa yang barusan dia lakukan. Tapi dia juga nggak mau ngerusak suasana ini. "Ini rahasia kita."

Dengan bibir bawah yang bergetar saat menahan kerinduan, Hinata mulai bercerita. "Ibuku adalah seorang penyanyi opera. Suaranya sangat merdu. Tak akan ada orang yang percaya bila mereka mengenali pribadiku yang sangat berbeda dengannya. 'Tou-chan menerima rumah bergaya Victorian itu juga karena ibuku." Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mulai kedinginan dengan hanya lapisan gaun sutranya yang tak cukup memberi hangat.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan tambahan beban di bahunya saat warna hitam jas berukuran besar melapisi bahunya. "Dan aku adalah penggemarnya," kata Sasori. Hinata menoleh, mengira bahwa kehangatan ini adalah pemberian Sasuke. Sasori memandang Hinata dengan tatapan teduhnya sebelum beralih ke arah Sasuke dengan sedikit arogansi yang tepat menusuk harga diri Sasuke. Terlebih dengan kalimatnya yang menyindir. "Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa dia kedinginan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Senpai." Hinata mendorong lembaran jas beraroma lembut itu dari bahunya. Sasori bergerak cepat untuk mencegahnya. Mereka bertatapan lagi. Sekarang tatapannya telah banyak berubah. Yang kali ini mendominasi, menyerang Hinata dan membuatnya merasa terintimidasi.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sejak kapan kau bisa bernyanyi seperti itu?" tanya Sasori yang dengan santainya berjalan di samping Hinata. Koridor menuju lobby hampir sepi jika bukan karena kehadiran beberapa kru kapal yang mondar-mandir.

Hinata merasa canggung dengan keakraban yang sudah terlalu lama dia lupakan. Sasori membuatnya mengingat lagi memori lama yang sudah dilupakannya.

"Ibumu adalah seorang penyanyi dengan suara sopran terhebat yang pernah kudengar. Mana kutahu kalau putrinya yang lebih banyak diam ini punya bakat yang sama dengannya? Aku sempat berpikiran bahwa CD-nya sedang diputar."

"Sasori-senpai." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. "Terima kasih." Kemudian melepas jas hitam milik Sasori dan menyerahkannya. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Suara langkahnya teredam karpet merah yang membentang. Sasori terdiam seperti dulu saat di lapangan parkir. Ini adalah kali kedua Hinata memperlakukannya seperti ini. Dan semua karena alasan yang sama. Dia bisa saja mengeluh, tapi itu bukan pribadinya.

Tanpa pertimbangan lain, dia menyusul Hinata. Seperti biasa, Sasori tidak terlalu peduli dengan raut muka Hinata yang jelas-jelas terlihat keberatan dengan tindakannya. Bagi Sasori, jika dia yang menolak, itu hal yang sangat normal. Tapi jika hal yang terjadi adalah hal yang sebaliknya, dia perlu memperbaikinya. "Kau jangan terus menghindariku, Hinata."

"Tidak, aku tidak menghindarimu, Senpai."

"Lalu kau sebut ini sebagai apa?"

"Aku..." Hinata yang nggak jago ngebohong pun akhirnya nyerah. "Kumohon berikan aku lebih banyak waktu untuk melupakanmu."

"Melupakan? Kenapa kau perlu melupakanku?" Pastinya Sasori nggak akan paham gimana sakit hatinya Hinata dulu. Atau mungkin dia punya cara pemahaman yang jauh beda dari Hinata. "Jangan lakukan itu, Hinata. Kau seharusnya cukup menerima dan menjadi temanku lagi."

"Mudah bagimu untuk bicara, Senpai. Banyak hal berubah karena hal itu. Dan hanya aku yang tahu, karena hanya aku yang merasakannya."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh marah padaku sampai puas, lalu kita bisa berbaikan lagi dan berteman lagi." Dalam kamus Sasori, patah hati itu cuma satu bagian dalam proses jatuh cinta. Dia tahu dunia akan terlalu sempit dan membosankan kalau cuma ada cinta tanpa ada perasaan lain seperti kesedihan. Patah hati termasuk ke dalam kategori ini, sebuah penyeimbang dari manisnya rasa cinta.

"M-maaf, aku l-lebih memilih untuk melupakanmu, Senpai."

"Karena kau punya pacar?" Sasori memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Dia?"

Hinata bisa lihat amarah di mata cokelat Sasori. Dan nggak tahu kenapa, Hinata ngerasa ini adalah hal yang sudah sepatutnya terjadi. Dan sangatlah normal jika dia bilang, "Iya."

Sulit bagi Sasori untuk memercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Dia terus-menerus bilang pada dirinya bahwa yang dikatakan Hinata adalah 'Tidak'. Tapi dia tahu dengan kesadaran penuh bahwa Hinata barusan bilang 'Iya'. Di antara pikirannya yang bercabang itu, Sasori menanyakannya sekali lagi. Untuk memastikan pendengarannya dan rasa yang perlahan terbentuk di dalam hatinya.

Lalu Hinata mengulangi jawabannya tanpa ada keraguan lagi. Di hatinya Hinata merasa, mungkin untuk inilah Sasuke hadir dalam hidupnya. Meski Hinata tidak bisa menyangkal dia telah berbuat tidak adil pada Sasuke karena sudah memanfaatkan kehadirannya. Dan karena itu, dia berniat untuk mencari Sasuke dan meminta maaf setelah urusannya dengan Sasori selesai.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar, Senpai."

Kali ini Sasori tidak menyusul. Dia telah yakin dengan jawaban Hinata, dan perasaan yang muncul di hatinya saat mendengar jawaban itu. "Imouto-chan... kenapa kau berubah seperti orang lain?" gumamnya. "Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau terus jadi adikku yang manis."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari berikutnya, Hinata keluar kamar dan menemukan Sasuke yang duduk tepat di depan pintunya. Dia bersandar ke dinding koridor di seberang pintu kamar Hinata. Matanya terpejam. Tertidur atau terjaga, Hinata tidak tahu. Ronin itu selalu terlihat tenang dan bahkan tidak bergerak.

Untuk memastikan, Hinata memanggilnya, "Sasuke-san?"

Si ronin mendongak, sepasang matanya yang merah bagai langit senja menatap mata kelabu Hinata. Dia lalu menunduk lagi, mendorong napasnya yang terasa berat lalu bangun dari posisi duduknya. Sasuke mengucapkan salam sembari terus menatap lantai berkarpet merah koridor.

"Aku tidak tahu perbuatan baik apa yang pernah kulakukan di kehidupanku yang lalu hingga bisa bertemu denganmu di kehidupan ini, Hinata-sama."

Sekejap Hinata diserang perasaan haru saat mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang diucapkannya dengan begitu jelas. Hatinya bergetar saat detak nadinya berdentum cepat, pipinya memanas.

"Aku tidak layak, _Lady_. Perasaan ini adalah sebuah dosa yang tak bisa diampuni." Sekali lagi Sasuke mendongak.

Angin bertiup sepi, aroma dingin membuat Hinata menggigil. Tapi ada perasaan bahagia yang menyentak kehidupannya. Sasuke berbeda dengan orang lain. Dia bersikap seperti seseorang yang bebas, selayaknya seorang samurai tak bertuan. Namun sebagai samurai, tetap saja seorang samurai yang memiliki derajat lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan manusia lain di dunianya kecuali para daimyo atau bahkan shogun yang terhormat.

Sekarang Hinata merasa telah ditarik Sasuke ke dunia itu, sebuah dunia yang telah jauh berlalu. Di matanya, Sasuke terlihat seperti sang ronin di malam pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tidak ada lagi kemeja rapi atau setelan jas mahal. Dia seakan berubah jadi dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke lalu menyelipkan tangannya ke saku celana, meraih sesuatu—secarik kertas yang kemudian diserahkannya pada Hinata. Dia tidak menunggu sampai Hinata selesai membuka lipatan dan membacanya. Sasuke berbalik, berlari cepat, dan kemudian hanya meninggalkan bayangan.

Hinata membuka lipatan yang agak berantakan, membaca tulisan tangan yang ditulis sangat rapi dengan tinta.

Di sana tertulis syair karya Lady Suo—wanita cantik yang terlihat seperti boneka dari era Heian. Hinata pernah mengenali syair sedih ini dari buku sastra yang menjadi daftar favorit ibunya saat dia masih anak-anak.

_-Di malam musim semi, aku akan menjadikan lenganmu sebagai alas kepalaku. Betapa aku akan menyesali namaku, dari tidak bersalah menjadi hina-_

Dia membacanya sekali lagi, terus-menerus hingga setiap bait syair menyerap ke dalam hatinya. Yup! Sasuke adalah seorang ronin, dia adalah seorang samurai yang hidup di era syair indah seperti ini. Sasuke bukan pria pada umumnya, dia agak aneh, hampir selalu patuh, lumayan keren... spesial.

Pipi Hinata semakin terasa panas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance alert: ON. **

**'Es Ist Ein Ros Entsprungen' (Lo, How a Rose E'er Blooming) adalah Christmas Carol berbahasa Jerman yang katanya sudah ada sejak tahun 1599. Sangat klasik dan indah meski saya nggak paham artinya.**

**Saya sempat baca quote keren dari Dewi Sandra. Katanya, The key of happiness is giving. Bagus, ya? **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-rb-**


	7. Chapter 7

**-7-**

**Teach Me How To Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-:-_

_Haven't you heard that love is a mystery?_

_You just need to believe it, and let the love grows within you._

_-rb-_

_-:-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Hinata terus mondar-mandir di dalam kamar. Kalau dia memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak, dia akan menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya di atas ranjang, duduk dan terus berpikir.

Apa maksud syair yang diberikan Sasuke padanya? Terus... kalimatnya?

"Apa dia suka padaku?" Hinata kesulitan menemukan jawabannya. "Masa' sih?" Sebisa mungkin Hinata berusaha untuk nggak terlalu peduli. Tapi dia Hinata, dan pribadinya selalu nggak bisa cuek kayak adiknya. "Kalau aku yang suka, mungkin. Tapi dia...?" Hinata bangun lagi, mondar-mandir lagi.

Tunggu.

_Aku yang suka?_

"Ya ampun..." Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa terbakar. "Aku suka Sasuke-san?"

Baguslah ada suara ketukan di pintu yang mengalihkan perhatian sang Hyuuga yang bingung dari Sasuke sejenak.

"Ya?"

"Hinata?" Suara Sasori. "Kita sarapan."

Sarapan? Saking sibuknya mikirin soal asmara, Hinata nggak ngerasa lapar lagi. Sesaat Hinata berniat untuk skip sarapan, tapi kalau dia di sini terus, mungkin nggak akan selesai pikirannya yang buntu tanpa jalan keluar ini. Sarapan kedengarannya bagus. Lihat-lihat samudera luas mungkin bisa membantu untuk menjernihkan pikiran Hinata.

Sasori menunggu dengan sabar di luar. Setelah pintu dibuka, dia menyapa dengan senyumannya. "Kau sedang apa?" Hinata hanya menggeleng dan minta maaf karena membuat senpai-nya menunggu lama. Keduanya lalu berjalan ke salah satu ruangan besar di kapal pesiar yang menjadi pusat kegiatan semua anggota klub di pagi hari cerah ini.

Setelah mengambil makanan, Sasori membawa Hinata ke meja di dekat kolam renang utama kapal, tempat sama di mana Hinata dan Sasuke melarikan diri dari pesta yang membosankan kemarin malam. Hinata mencoba mencari si ronin yang sejak tadi belum dilihatnya lagi dengan nengok kiri kanan. Sasuke-san mungkin belum sarapan. Dia masih kesulitan untuk adaptasi dengan menu makanan yang seringkali disajikan untuknya.

"Ayo duduk, Hinata."

Sasuke nggak ada. Hinata yang kecewa memutuskan untuk memberi tubuhnya tambahan tenaga dengan makanan sebelum mencari Sasuke untuk sarapan.

Sasori mulai ngobrol tentang liburannya di kepulauan Bahama karena sebelumnya dia nggak sempat ngobrol banyak waktu ketemu lagi sama Hinata beberapa waktu yang lalu. Di pikiran Hinata, pastinya menyenangkan bisa berlibur sesuka hati sementara dia terpenjara dalam kesedihan dan patah hati. Meski Hinata udah memaafkan Sasori, tetap aja nggak adil.

"Senpai." Hinata memotong kalimat Sasori. Senpai itu jelas tersinggung, kan lagi seru-serunya cerita, kenapa diganggu? "Apa kau lihat Sasuke-san?" Cuma karena Sasuke pula? Ngerusak suasana aja nih.

Tapi bukan Sasori namanya kalau dia menunjukkan muka sebelnya. "Belum. Kupikir kau tahu dia di mana."

Hinata meletakkan gelas berisi jus jeruk, nggak jadi minum karena terlampau khawatir sama ronin-nya yang mungkin lagi ngambek atau malah kabur. Pikiran yang terakhir perlu dikoreksi, ini kan di tengah lautan. "Tadi pagi dia menemuiku, tapi setelah itu..." Perhatian Hinata beralih dari Sasori yang masih mengunyah roti bakar, ke arah orang-orang yang berlarian ke dalam kapal.

Ada apaan nih? Jangan-jangan kapal pesiar-nya bakalan nabrak gunung es kayak Titanic.

Hinata bangun dari kursinya untuk mengambil bagian dalam kerumunan orang yang berjalan masuk demi memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

Ternyata pusat perhatian mereka adalah teman satu klub, Sawamura-kun yang lagi ribut-ribut. Beberapa cowok yang nge-geng barengan Sawamura-kun nyebut-nyebut namanya dan memberi semangat. Itu sih pantas kalau dicuekin, tapi Hinata dengar suara lain yang dikenalinya sebagai suara si cantik Mio-chan. "Sawamura-kun! Sasuke-san nggak salah!"

Hinata nggak nunggu lagi untuk ikutan lari bareng Sasori ke tempat kejadian. Di koridor sempit dekat lobby, semua orang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Di lantai, Hinata nemu Sasuke yang udah terkapar nggak berdaya. Sawamura-kun terlihat begitu marah dan terus-menerus teriak. "Berani kau menggoda Mio-chan? Dia milikku, tahu! Keparat! Mati saja kau!" Tapi Sasuke tetap diam, dia nggak menyangkal, nggak juga berusaha untuk membela diri.

Perkelahian yang tidak seimbang ini baru bisa reda setelah Sasori turun tangan. "Cukup!" Senpai yang mendapat tempat terhormat di mata setiap anggota klub itu berjalan untuk menghentikan pukulan Sawamura-kun yang sengaja memaksa Sasuke bangun.

Sawamura-kun menuruti perintah Sasori, dia menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke seperti sampah. "Cih! Manusia rendahan sepertimu berani menggoda Mio-chan? Menjijikkan!" Setelah itu Sawamura-kun menarik lengan Mio-chan, berjalan dengan angkuh keluar dari koridor yang perlahan sepi setelah semua orang berangsur-angsur pergi.

Hanya tertinggal Sasori dan Hinata.

Jika Sasori berusaha untuk membantu Sasuke bangun, Hinata cuma bisa berdiri di tempatnya dan nggak mampu bergerak. Ada banyak alasan yang menjadi penyebabnya. Pertama, dia ketakutan setengah mati waktu melihat Sasuke yang terlihat nggak berdaya sama sekali. Kedua, dia nggak pernah seumur-umur melihat perkelahian yang beneran kecuali di film-film. Ketiga, perkataan Sawamura-kun yang bilang kalau Sasuke menggoda Mio-chan.

Siapa juga yang nggak tertarik sama cewek cantik itu? Hinata aja yang cewek mengakui kalau Mio-chan punya standar kecantikan yang di atas rata-rata. Matanya yang hitam kecokelatan begitu cantik mirip matanya Hamasaki Ayumi yang besar dan terlihat polos. Bibirnya se-seksi Megan Fox. Hidungnya sempurna, mungil dan indah seperti Winona Ryder. Kulitnya putih dan mulus. Rambut hitamnya lebat dan sangat terawat. Kalau sampai dia kehabisan uang karena bangkrut, yang juga nggak mungkin berhubung keluarganya kaya banget, dia bisa gabung jadi model Victoria's Secret dan nggak akan ada yang keberatan. Segitu hebatnya Mio-chan, pastinya Hinata yang cuma cewek kuliahan biasa, langsung ciut di bawah pesona Mio-chan yang bak dewi Yunani itu.

"Hinata, kita harus membawanya ke klinik."

Hinata masih nggak mampu bergerak. Dari semua alasan yang menahannya untuk membuat pergerakan, yang terakhir paling berhasil bikin dia berubah jadi pribadi lain. Sasori nggak punya pilihan lain selain meninggikan nada suaranya. "Hinata!"

Akhirnya sadar, Hinata bergegas bantuin. Dia berlari ke Sasuke yang cuma ngelirik dikit sebelum buang muka. Bener, kan... dia lagi ngambek. Setelah berdiri, Sasori mulai melangkah sembari memapah Sasuke. "Kita bawa ke kamarmu saja. Kurasa kau bisa membersihkan lukanya."

"Eh?" Aduh, jangan dong... Keadaannya lagi nggak oke nih. "T-tapi..."

"Aku akan mengambil kotak P3K di klinik, kau bawa dia ke kamarmu."

"Senpai..." Sasori menoleh ke arah Hinata yang berdiri di samping kiri Sasuke. "Kenapa harus ke kamarku?"

Dengan wajah heran, Sasori nyindir Hinata. "Bukannya kau bilang dia pacarmu?"

Tuh, kan. Bohong itu emang nggak ada untungnya. Tapi... udah terlanjur juga, mau gimana lagi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk duduk. Ronin yang terluka itu memilih sofa tunggal dekat jendela. Sementara sang master sibuk membasahi handuk di kamar mandi, Sasuke cuma bisa menunduk dan menutup mulutnya. Hinata kembali lagi dengan membawa handuk mungil yang ditemani wadah plastik berisi air. Lalu dia menarik kursi kayu di dekat meja rias.

Dengan hati-hati, Hinata membersihkan darah dari sudut bibir Sasuke. Sawamura-kun pasti udah meninju rahang Sasuke berkali-kali, luka robek di bibirnya memancing banyak darah keluar. "Sasuke-san, kenapa kau tidak melawan?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan yang sangat khawatir. Sasuke yang terus diam diartikan Hinata sebagai caranya mengkonfirmasi pikiran Hinata; bahwa cowok ini emang barusan godain Mio-chan. Masuk akal, Mio-chan pasti menarik perhatian semua cowok, bahkan Sasuke yang datang dari era Tokugawa. Hinata ikutan diam, dia hanya menggerakkan tangannya untuk membersihkan luka. Dia nggak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi Sasuke.

Diamnya Hinata bikin Sasuke nggak enak hati. "Kau yang memintaku untuk tetap diam."

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya. _Aku? Kapan?_ Berusaha untuk mengumpulkan memori lagi, Hinata kembali ke hari sebelum pelayaran dimulai. Malam itu, saat dia packing buat Sasuke, dia memang berpesan. "Sasuke-san, jangan bilang pada siapapun bahwa kau adalah ronin. Jika nanti ada orang yang membuatmu kesal, diam saja jangan dilawan."

Ah! Itu dia! Antisipasi Hinata yang berlebihan. Berhubung anggota klub banyak yang nyebelin, Hinata kasih warning duluan ke Sasuke. Tindakannya ternyata nggak cukup bijak. "M-maaf ya..." Tapi, salah dia juga godain Mio-chan.

"Aku tidak menggodanya."

"Eh?"

"Aku cuma duduk di sembarang tempat setelah..." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sesaat, menyembunyikan kalimat yang seharusnya melengkapi kalimat pembuka. "Ternyata dia juga ke sana. Lalu mulai mengajakku bicara. Bertanya siapa namaku. Selain itu, aku tidak paham kata-katanya, dia lebih banyak menyentuhku bahkan..." Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi, kali ini dia memalingkan wajahnya agak lama. "...aku tidak tahu apa tepatnya yang dia lakukan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya. Dia mendorongku lalu mencoba memakan bibirku."

"Ha?" Bahkan Hinata yang seharusnya kalem pun, syok. "Makan bibir?" Maksudnya dicium, kan?

"Dia pasti siluman perempuan. Semua siluman seperti itu. Membuatku ngeri. Kukira dengan semakin banyaknya kuil yang dibangun, siluman akan pergi dan menghilang. Ternyata mereka bertahan sampai zaman ini."

Sambil memegang handuk basah yang kini menyerap darah Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum lega. Ternyata Sawamura-kun salah, yang menggoda adalah Mio-chan.

"Sudahlah." Hinata menenggelamkan handuk di air lalu membersihkan sisa air di antara jari-jarinya dengan menggunakan sapu tangan yang serasi dengan blus femininnya. Dia menatap Sasuke lagi, "Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Sasuke merespon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kutemani kau sarapan." Hinata menepuk pelan lengan Sasuke, ronin itu mendadak mendesis kesakitan. "Kenapa?"

"Orang itu mendorongku hingga jatuh berguling-guling."

"Di tangga?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, bentuknya agak melingkar dan terasa dingin saat dipegang. Saat naik kita menanjak, saat turun kita seperti terdorong."

Tangga besi yang melingkar. "Itu namanya tangga, Sasuke-san."

"Oh." Sasuke tahunya cuma tangga yang menuju kuil, terbuat dari batu dan lebar-lebar.

Hinata menahan tawanya. Kasihan kan kalau Sasuke yang nggak tahu apa-apa, diketawain? Kadang, bersikap sopan adalah kunci dari rasa nyaman. "Mungkin hanya memar. Kuambilkan salep, kau buka bajumu." Sasuke nggak bergerak. "Kenapa?" Nggak ada jawaban.

Hinata... yang awalnya udah keasyikan mengisi posisi sebagai tenaga medis tak berpengalaman, mulai nyadar. Sasuke cowok, Hinata cewek. Di dalam kamar. Buka baju.

Not good.

"A-ah... k-kita g-gulung saja lengan bajumu." Masih nggak ada reaksi. "Ehm... k-kalau begitu—"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"T-tidak bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu caranya membuka baju ini. Dari semalam aku berusaha semampuku untuk membukanya tanpa membuat kerusakan. Tetap saja tidak bisa."

Iya juga sih. Mana ada baju setelan jas, kemeja, dasi dan rompi di era Tokugawa? Semua orang pasti cuma kenal kimono dan tetek bengeknya.

Kemarin waktu bantuin Sasuke memakaikan baju, Hinata cool aja. Sekarang, keadaan kan udah jauh beda. Lagian, antara pakai dan buka itu beda. Intinya, NOT GOOD.

"A-ano... m-mungkin kita t-tunggu Sasori-senpai saja. Dia bisa membantumu."

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengerutkan kening, marah karena Hinata mengungkit nama Sasori. Hinata cuma bisa senyum sok polos dan terus menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya yang memanas lagi.

"Tapi, Hinata-sama..."

"Ya?"

"Ini sudah terlalu lama."

Bener juga. Si Sasori kemanain sih? Cuma ngambil kotak P3K aja lama banget. "Aku k-keluar sebentar. Mungkin Senpai sebentar lagi sampai." Nggak tahu dapat tenaga dari mana, Hinata berjalan menghampiri pintu dengan cepat. Tombol pintu diputar, dan...

"Macet? Kok nggak bisa dibuka?" Tentu Hinata langsung nyari serangkaian kunci yang biasanya menggantung. Sekarang... "Nggak ada?" Hinata berbalik, Sasuke cuma memandangnya dengan heran. "Kita terkunci, Sasuke-san."

Di luar, Sasori duduk di lantai koridor dengan santai. Kunci yang seharusnya ada di dalam, aman di balik saku celananya. Sebenarnya Sasori udah balik dari tadi. Tapi kayaknya Sasuke dan Hinata lagi nggak bisa diganggu. Buktinya, Sasori nyuri kunci dan diam-diam mengunci pintu aja nggak ada yang dengar. "Nah, imouto-chan... buktikan padaku bahwa kau masih Hinata adikku yang manis. Kalau kau macam-macam, tidak akan kumaafkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir setengah jam, masih belum ada perubahan. Hinata nyoba nonton TV, nggak ada acara bagus yang bisa bikin dia nyuekin Sasuke. Dia kan belum sarapan, Hinata sih khawatir itu aja. Meskipun aslinya, dia mulai merasa gerah. Selain itu, Sasuke juga perlu istirahat. Dan istirahat cuma mengaitkan ke satu hal: tidur di atas ranjang.

Hinata juga udah menghubungi Sasori, tapi ponselnya nggak aktif.

"Aku bisa mendobrak pintunya, Hinata-sama."

Bukan solusi yang bagus. Hiashi bisa marah besar kalau tahu propertinya dirusak Sasuke yang cuma seorang tamu non angggota klub. Nggak ada cara lain. Buat apa juga salting? kan masih belum jelas status mereka. Yang penting, Hinata harus tetap jadi master yang punya tanggung jawab atas ronin-nya yang sakit. Dia dipukulin orang juga karena Hinata, kan?

Perasaan bersalah itu membuat Hinata meletakkan remote. Layar TV kembali gelap. Tersisa sedikit keberanian, Hinata menggunakan semuanya. "Ku... kuobati dulu lenganmu, Sasuke-san." Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sejak tadi duduk di lantai dekat pintu. "Bangunlah." Sasuke nurut. Setelah berdiri begitu dekat, Sasuke ternyata berpostur tubuh tinggi. Hinata nyadar ini dari dulu, tapi baru terasa sekarang.

Hinata menyibukkan pikirannya dengan mencoba memutar lagu-lagu yang dia ingat liriknya di kepala. Pandangannya sebisa mungkin nggak tertuju ke arah Sasuke. Dia membuka jas berwarna hitam yang menurutnya sangat cocok untuk Sasuke. Kemudian dasi berwarna merah marun agar serasi dengan warna matanya. Usai itu, Hinata sengaja mendorong napasnya mirip orang yang lagi cooling down setelah latihan aerobik.

_Inhale... exhale..._

_Tarik napas... buang..._

Mulailah misi Hinata membuka kemeja Sasuke. Di sini pikirannya udah nggak bisa lagi ingat satu lagu pun. Bahkan lagu anak-anak atau jingle iklan yang biasa nyangkut di kepalanya, juga nggak ada. Pikirannya cuma menyuruh Hinata untuk melihat kulit Sasuke yang bersih di balik setiap kancing yang berhasil dia buka.

Di bagian bawah dadanya ternyata ada bekas luka yang cukup panjang. Bukannya bikin jelek, tapi jejak luka itu malah bikin dia kelihatan semakin keren. Enam kancing telah terbuka. Hinata terpaku pada pemandangan yang sebelumnya dia lewati waktu membantu Sasuke mengenakan kemeja.

Ada keinginan untuk menyentuh sedikit saja kulitnya yang seakan mengundang. Tapi pikiran sehat Hinata mencegahnya. Dia udah memanfaatkan Sasuke dengan bilang ke Sasori kalau ronin keren ini pacarnya, sekarang malah berani megang?

Nggak! Nggak boleh.

_Exhale..._

Saat mendorong kemeja agar lepas dari bahu, Hinata melakukannya dengan sehati-hati mungkin. Memar yang ditinggalin Sawamura-kun di lengan Sasuke kayaknya nggak ringan. Cewek Hyuuga itu mengambil satu langkah maju, bahan katun putih itu perlahan bergerak menuruni lengan Sasuke berkat tenaga Hinata yang nggak seberapa.

Secara spontan Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, cowok itu suka harum rambut Hinata yang segar. Matanya terpejam, dadanya mengembang saat menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Hinata-sama..." Suara Sasuke yang terdengar dekat banget di telinga, membuat Hinata mematung. "Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini?" bisiknya penuh tanya.

"M-melakukan apa, S-Sasuke-san?"

"Tsui ni yuku. Michi to wa kanete. Kikishikado. Kino kyo to wa. Omowazarishi wo." _Aku selalu tahu bahwa pada akhirnya aku akan melewati jalan ini entah kapan. Tapi kemarin aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari inilah saatnya._ "Yugure wa. Kumo no hatate ni. Mono zo omou. Amatsu sora naru. Hito wo kou to te." _Senja hari dengan awan-awan yang terbentang serupa bendera panji perang. Aku memikirkan, sungguh, tentang ini: Bahwa seperti itulah cara mencintai seseorang yang hidup di luar duniaku ini._

"I-itu... p-puisi yang sangat bagus."

"Begitukah?"

"I-iya." Kemeja berhasil dilepas Hinata. Dia mundur lagi. Tindakan sederhananya membangun rasa kecewa dalam diri Sasuke. Saat hendak melipatnya, Hinata menyadari warna merah di bagian kerah kemeja. "Darah?" Ya Tuhan... apa aja sih yang udah dilakuin Sawamura-kun?

Hinata menyesal, marah, sedih, dan akhirnya cuma bisa menangis.

Sasuke nggak tahu caranya menghadapi cewek yang nangis. Sejujurnya sih, dia lebih baik kabur kalau dengar cewek nangis. Yang sekarang nangis di hadapannya adalah Hinata-sama, master-nya yang teramat sangat berharga. Kalau udah begini, Sasuke harus melakukan apa?

"Hinata-sama?"

"M-maaf, Sasuke-san. Sawamura-kun pasti sudah melukai harga dirimu juga." Hinata menghapus aliran air mata di pipinya. Dengan berani dia meminta Sasuke untuk segera duduk lagi di sofa tempat dia membersihkan darah dari wajah Sasuke. "Biar kulihat luka di kepalamu." Baru sebentar duduk, Sasuke bisa merasakan sentuhan jari Hinata di antara helaian rambutnya.

Jari-jarinya terasa kecil dan sedikit dingin. Kesejukan nggak cuma dirasakan kulit kepala Sasuke tapi juga hatinya, mirip efek mint yang melegakan tenggorokan dan hidung saat orang lagi flu. Sesekali akan terdengar suara Hinata yang sibuk membuang air mata di pipinya, juga saat dia membersit hidung.

Beruntung lukanya nggak terlalu besar dan sudah menutup. "B-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Kurasa saat kepalaku terbentur."

"K-kenapa kau masih b-bisa tenang?"

Sekarang ini, saking khawatirnya, Hinata udah sangat dekat dengan wajah Sasuke. Keningnya berkerut, wajahnya agak memerah karena menahan amarah. Sawamura-kun memang udah keterlaluan sampai Hinata marah besar. "Sasuke-san, sih! I-itu salahmu sendiri." Apa ya...? Sasuke terlalu keren, mungkin. Soalnya, kalau dia nggak keren, mana mungkin Mio-chan tertarik. Sawamura-kun aja nggak sekeren itu, kok.

Hinata nggak kepikiran sama sekali gimana Sasuke berusaha semampunya untuk nggak menerjang cewek yang ada di hadapannya. Udah sedekat ini, bahkan seorang samurai pun akan kesulitan untuk menahan gejolak manusiawinya.

Hinata malah semakin terlihat sedih. Sasuke semakin merasa telapak tangannya gatal untuk menyentuh pipi basah Hinata yang terus jadi jalur tanpa hambatan buat air matanya.

Sialnya, air di mata Hinata justru membuat sepasang mata itu tampak berkilau. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya. Hinata langsung bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Sasuke yang seakan menguap. Well, dia masih belum pakai baju, lho. Mendadak, sistem alert di otak Hinata langsung berdengung. Cewek itu pun kabur. "A-aku akan ambil h-handuk."

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke agak terhuyung-huyung karena hasratnya nggak bersambut. Dia pikir, cewek di era modern lebih paham soal asmara. Sebenarnya sih, iya. Kalau aja ceweknya bukan Hinata, pasti udah terjadi sesuatu. Karena yang dia hadapi adalah Hinata anaknya Hiashi, mau nggak mau, Sasuke harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Hinata kembali dengan handuk basah yang sama. Karena kotak P3K yang dijanjikan Sasori nggak kunjung sampai, Hinata berusaha semampunya membersihkan luka dengan peralatan seadanya. Dia berjalan memutar dan langsung meminta Sasuke agak menunduk agar mudah membersihkan kepalanya. Lukanya memang nggak seberapa, cuma karena keringat, darah yang mengalir jadi meresap di bahan kerah kemejanya. Setelah selesai membersihkan luka, tinggal membuang bau amis darah yang tersisa.

"S-sebaiknya kau..." Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan menunduk. Usahanya memang berhasil, tapi suaranya yang bergetar sukses mengkhianati Hinata. "...m-m-mandi." Sasuke bangun dari sofa, mendekat pada Hinata. "D-di sana." Hinata buru-buru menunjuk kamar mandi. Sasuke melihat sikap tubuh Hinata sebagai caranya mengatakan: 'Pergi sana! Hus! Hus!' mirip ngusir kucing garong.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Sasuke cuma bisa bengong. Berharap nemu aliran air atau bak mandi kayu, di sini cuma ada kloset duduk yang nggak dia tahu apa namanya, shower box yang berdinding kaca dan barisan produk mandi berwarna-warni yang nggak dia pahami fungsinya.

_What to do?_

Dia harus apa?

Mandi itu basahin badan, kan? Kenapa nggak ada air sama sekali?

Sebelumnya, karena musim dingin dan nggak banyak aktivitas, Sasuke memang cuma perlu basuh muka. Menurut data dan informasi yang dikumpulkan author sebelumnya, orang Jepang memang jarang mandi khususnya di waktu musim dingin dan akhir musim gugur. Suhu udara yang bisa mencapai minus sekian derajat, bisa bikin rontok tulang biarpun mandi menggunakan air hangat. Selain itu, mereka suka banget menghemat sumber daya alaminya.

Hinata cuma ngajarin cara menggunakan kran di wastafel. Di sini memang ada wastafel, tapi Sasuke kan perlu mandi. Mana mungkin mandi di wastafel?

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata melongok ke kamar mandi, matanya dihalangi telapak tangan yang jari tengah dan jari manisnya agak terpisah. Bahasa gampangnya, ngintip. "Kau belum m-mulai?"

Ngerasa bego banget, Sasuke cuma bisa jujur. "Aku harus ke mana, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata menghela napas, entah lega, bersyukur, atau kecewa. "Kau tidak mengerti, ya?"

"Maaf merepotkan."

Pelan-pelan banget, Hinata menurunkan perisainya—telapak tangan. Sasuke menunggu di pusat kamar mandi. Semua masih sama, body-nya yang super keren itu udah siap buat mandi. Tenang, celananya masih dipakai, kok. Hinata yang selalu sukses menyingkirkan pikiran mesum dari otaknya, melangkah masuk. "Kau..." Segigih apapun usaha Hinata untuk tetap tenang, situasi dan kondisi jelas lagi nggak ngedukung. "...ke sana." Hinata nunjuk ke arah shower box yang mirip ruang ganti di mal cuma berdinding kaca buram. Kubus kaca itu menyediakan sebuah pancuran yang seharusnya berfungsi dengan baik. Kan tadi author udah nulis si-kon lagi nggak oke. "Kau putar saja krannya ke kanan."

Udah diputar ke kanan. Nggak ada air yang keluar. Payah nih. "Coba sekali lagi," perintah Hinata. Masih ngadat juga. Pagi ini rasanya lama... banget. "Ya sudah... kalau tidak bisa, biar kucoba." Sekarang gantian, Hinata yang ada di dalam shower box dan mencoba memanggil air keluar sementara Sasuke menunggu dan memerhatikan. "Kenapa nggak bisa, ya?" gumam Hinata.

Mereka terkurung, tanpa makanan, tanpa air bersih, dan di tengah lautan. Kalau ada si bola voli Wilson, jadilah film sequel Cast Away. Beruntung mereka cuma terkurung di kamar sebuah kapal pesiar mewah karena rasa ingin tahu Sasori, dan bukan terdampar di pulau karena badai.

Hinata udah terlanjur fokus membersihkan sisa darah di kepala Sasuke sebagai satu dari banyak wujud tanggung jawabnya pada sang ronin. Dan ternyata, tanggung jawab memang butuh keberanian.

So... berikut adalah hal yang akhirnya Hinata lakukan.

Hinata meminta Sasuke duduk di satu-satunya tempat duduk yang tersedia—kloset duduk. Air yang keluar dari kran wastafel sengaja dikumpulkan Hinata di baknya yang udah disumbat menggunakan sumbatan karet. Shampo beraroma melati favoritnya, diletakkan di dekatnya. Anggap aja lagi mandiin peliharaan.

Hinata berdiri di depan Sasuke. Biarpun si ronin udah duduk dan Hinata berdiri, jarak tinggi mereka nggak terlalu jauh. Sedikit demi sedikit, air dari telapak tangan Hinata membasahi rambut Sasuke. Dengan gerakan yang lembut, Hinata membasuh darah yang udah mengering. Setelah merasa rambut Sasuke cukup basah, Hinata mulai menggunakan shampo dan membantu Sasuke keramas. Buih shampo membuat rambut Sasuke tertutup warna putih dan aroma mewah melati. Tanpa sadar, Hinata menyukai kegiatan ini. Ternyata seru juga mandiin si Ronin-san. Hinata memastikan nggak ada darah yang tertinggal, juga sangat berhati-hati supaya nggak semakin melukai Sasuke. Satu hal yang nggak dia sangka itu, dua lengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya.

"Sasuke-san?"

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, Sasuke nggak ngejawab. Mungkin karena terlalu suka, dia nggak mau merusak kenyamanan yang dia rasakan. Atau... mungkin Sasuke udah terlalu yakin bahwa dia jatuh cinta, makanya dia memulai aksi pendekatan.

Hinata meyakini kemungkinan yang pertama. Mengingat telah banyak hal yang udah dilakukan Sasuke demi dia, Hinata pun mengizinkan sang ronin beristirahat sejenak. Namun, bukti bahwa pikirannya salah, muncul saat Hinata baru selesai membasuh buih shampo dari kepala Sasuke. Handuk putih bersih masih digunakan Hinata untuk menyerap air waktu Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri. Aroma melati menyebar di udara. Sasuke terlihat yakin, siap, dan tentunya selalu keren.

"B-belum selesai, Sasuke-san."

"Hinata-sama."

"Hm?"

"Ajari aku."

"Me-mengajarimu apa?"

Sasuke menekan bibirnya. "Berciuman."

"He?"

"Aku melihat beberapa orang melakukannya. Kupikir... mereka sedang mengulum bibir temannya. Tapi..."

Hinata udah blushing parah waktu Sasuke ngomongin ini.

"Kurasa... mereka sedang menunjukkan perasaan suka. Itu mungkin bentuk komunikasi baru yang tidak mampu kupahami. Mereka tidak menggunakan Haiku atau bunga seperti di zamanku."

Oke. Jadi, Sasuke pernah lihat orang berciuman dan timbulah rasa penasarannya. Masuk akal dan normal banget. Dan tentunya udah hampir nggak ada orang yang menggunakan Haiku untuk menunjukkan perasaan suka mereka. Hari gini? Kalau suka, mereka bilang 'suka' sama orang yang mereka taksir, dan ya... mungkin kiss.

Intinya, Sasuke ngerasa dia perlu berpikiran modern demi menyampaikan perasaannya ke Hinata. Ada banyak cara lain, tapi ronin itu cuma punya satu referensi.

K-i-s-s.

"Apa kau bisa mengajariku?"

"T-tapi untuk apa? Mio-chan?"

Sasuke nggak mengatakan apapun. Kalau jujur, apa reaksi yang akan diberikan Hinata-sama? Mungkin dia akan marah?

"Kupikir kau t-tidak suka Mio-chan—"

"Untukmu," Sasuke bilang, nggak lagi ragu. Kalaupun Hinata-sama marah, setidaknya Sasuke tahu perasaan Hinata. "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak layak. Dan jika di kehidupan ini aku bertemu denganmu, kuharap di kehidupan lalu dan yang akan datang aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Itu adalah cara cowok di era Tokugawa mengungkapkan rasa suka mereka. Ya... kira-kira begitulah. Hinata yang adalah anaknya Hiashi si maniak budaya, pasti pernah dicekokin ilmu pengetahuan ini. Lebih kurang, dia tahu.

Sedangkan soal kiss... Hanabi udah sering kasih bahan pelajaran yang oke. Misalnya aja dari film-film yang dapet penghargaan best kiss-nya MTV Movie Awards. Malah, dia sengaja beliin DVD Discovery Channel tentang Kiss. Makanya, pengetahuan Hinata soal kiss juga cukup memadai. Nah, sekarang, pada akhirnya ada cowok yang bisa jadi partner in crime.

Apa lagi yang dia tunggu?

Sebagai master yang baik, Hinata pun mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke.

Ini dia, saudara-saudara.

Hinata masih agak menunduk saat dua tangannya diangkat. Tekanannya lembut di garis rahang Sasuke saat kedua telapak tangannya menangkup wajah si ronin. Cowok itu bisa merasakan niat tulus dan sifat baik hati Hinata yang rasanya diucapkan melalui sentuhannya. Lalu dia mendongak, menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang selalu sederhana tapi indah. Tatapannya sedikit ragu dan ketakutan, tapi Sasuke tidak keberatan. Pengalaman baru selalu mengundang rasa ragu dan takut. Kemudian Hinata menarik wajah Sasuke mendekat. Ronin itu pun merendahkan tubuhnya.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, mereka udah sangat dekat. Di sini, Hinata mendorong sedikit tenaga agar Sasuke agak memiringkan kepalanya. Dia memastikan arahnya tepat sebelum menutup mata.

Dan... sekejap kemudian...

...bibir menekan bibir.

Satu kecupan.

Bibir yang saling menyatu.

Bertahan.

Napas hangat Hinata tiba-tiba dirasakan kulit Sasuke.

Dan demi semua dewa yang saat itu namanya melintas di benak Sasuke, dia berani bersumpah bahwa Hinata memiliki pesona tersendiri yang membuatnya merasakan suatu perasaan yang tak mampu dia pahami, tak bisa dia jabarkan, dan hanya bisa dia nikmati di hatinya. Suatu perasaan yang mengalir bagai kehangatan air di jiwanya yang sepi.

Mereka lalu berpisah sejenak. Tak terlalu jauh. Hanya beberapa inci yang tak berarti. Hinata masih memejamkan matanya, Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menyukai wajah yang dia lihat kali ini. Bukan si cantik Mio-chan tapi Hinata-sama; perempuan Hyuuga yang mengundang perasaan takut di hatinya—takut berpisah. Ketakutan itu menguat, memberi keberanian bagi Sasuke untuk maju dan menangkap lagi percikan harapan dan kebahagiaan saat Hinata memberinya kecupan.

Kali ini dia membuka mulutnya. Hinata terkejut bukan main, mengenali gerakan berani ini sebagai French Kiss. Dia membuka mata, berhadapan dengan sepasang mata merah yang memohon. Selalu mudah untuk luluh di bawah pengaruh pesona warna merah itu. Hinata tak berdaya.

Tiba-tiba kehidupan dan jiwa saling berhubungan melalui lidah dan bibir.

Persetan dengan apa yang pernah ditulis para penulis romansa tentang sebuah ciuman. Tidak, mereka salah, sebuah ciuman tidak manis seperti madu atau permen, sebuah ciuman basah dan tak memiliki rasa. Sebuah seni tari lidah yang tidak memerlukan lagu penuntun. Sepotong lidah yang berkeliaran di dalam mulutmu dan tidak akan mampu puas sebelum berhasil mengeksplorasi mulutmu. Seperti itulah, liar dan tak berkekang. Tapi indah karena kau sadar instingmu menajam, menjadi satu-satunya yang bekerja karena otakmu beku, darahmu bergolak di luar kendali karena jantung tak lagi berirama lembut.

Organ pemompa darah itu tiba-tiba berdetak begitu keras, kau akan merasa sesak karena rasanya jantungmu membesar dan siap meremukkan pertahanan tulang rusukmu. Lalu ototmu mengejang, namun tulang terasa meleleh, dan akhirnya kau tak lagi bisa mengenali daratan tempatmu berpijak. Udara begitu sulit kau hirup, karena hidungmu terhalang hidung orang lain. Gelap menjadi satu-satunya pilihan karena rasanya gelap memberikan sedikit rasa tenang dibandingkan panas yang menyerang seluruh tubuhmu.

Tapi kau selalu ingin lagi, meski rasanya tidak manis, sensasinya melebihi semua rasa yang pernah kau rasakan. Seperti melompat ke kedalaman yang tak terjangkau, kau terbang meski kau tahu kau takut.

Dan selalu indah, karena akhirnya semua batasan kau lewati, semua gerbang terbuka dan kau akhirnya di sana, di sebuah tempat yang kau pilih sendiri. Di bibirnya, napasnya yang mencairkan ragumu, dan sentuhannya yang meyakinkan dirimu bahwa ini nyata.

Lalu kau bebas, karena hasrat itu milikmu, tak ada yang akan mengerti selain dia dan dirimu.

Seperti itulah.

Hinata dan Sasuke merasakannya. Ini terasa sangat benar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm so infatuated with SasuHina fluffiness. **

**Sawamura dan Mio adalah OC. Coz kalo saya pinjam karakternya Om Kishi, kasihan cuma dipake bentar.**

**See you on the next chappie~**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-rb-**


	8. Chapter 8

**-8-**

**I'm Not Okay**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah... kira-kira lima belas menit, Sasuke dan Hinata udah melakukan empat French Kiss yang terasa sempurna. Atau sedikit banyak mendekati sempurna. Ciuman pertama... oke. Yang kedua... ada sedikit kemajuan dari yang pertama. Yang ketiga, almost too hot. Dan yang keempat, bikin ketagihan.

_Hmm... lucky for Hinata, Sasuke is a fast learner_. Dia cepat belajar. Baguslah...

Bakal ada yang kelima kalau aja Hinata nggak bikin satu kesalahan. Sangat minor tapi tetap berhasil merusak suasana yang udah pas banget itu. Kesalahan yang tidak disengaja itu berawal dari lelahnya dua tangan Hinata untuk tetap berada di sisi wajah Sasuke. Dia berusaha untuk sedikit rileks dengan menurunkan kedua lengan dan mencari sandaran. Masih ingat dong kalau mereka lagi kissing, adakah waktu untuk berpikir dengan logika?

Tentunya sangat sedikit. Malah, hampir nggak ada.

Dan di sanalah letak kesalahannya.

Pertama Hinata menumpukan tangan di bahu Sasuke. Kulit si ronin yang terasa panas membuat telapak tangan Hinata perlu mencari tempat lain. Kemudian bergerak ke leher, yang ternyata menyediakan lebih banyak kehangatan. Hinata pun akhirnya menurunkan telapak tangannya ke lengan.

Kalau ada yang lupa, Sawamura-kun juga ninggalin 'oleh-oleh' di lengan Sasuke. Karena bibir mereka lagi menyatu, rintihan Sasuke jadi terdengar dan juga terasa di lidah Hinata.

Kalau logis bermain, Hinata akan memilih pinggang Sasuke karena area itu yang paling aman.

"Ah! g-go-gomen, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke yang menahan sakit, masih punya kesadaran untuk senyum. Pasti bahagia banget si ronin sampai-sampai dia nggak peduli rasa sakit di lengannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba panik.

"Aku hampir lupa!" Karena Hinata ingat, French Kiss yang kelima terpaksa ditunda. "Kita belum mengobati lenganmu." Setelah selesai ngomong, Hinata langsung cabut ke kamar buat nyari salep yang selalu diingatkan Hanabi untuk dibawa selama bepergian. Adiknya Hinata emang yang paling ngerti soal ngerusak suasana. Tapi niat Hanabi kan baik banget. Soalnya Hinata itu gampang terluka.

Balik lagi, Hinata langsung berubah jadi Hinata sang juru rawat. Salep yang dibawa Hinata berbentuk gel bening yang terasa dingin di kulit lengan Sasuke. Memarnya cukup besar, berwarna merah kebiruan yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan. Sentuhan jari Hinata lembut seperti sebelumnya. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya nggak terlihat lembut sedikit pun. Hinata masih marah, terutama sama dirinya sendiri.

Ya ampun... udah banyak banget kesalahan yang dia perbuat. Semua diawali dari keinginannya membelikan hadiah istimewa buat Hiashi. Cuma dengan niat itu aja, Hinata udah memaksa Sasuke datang ke masa ini. Belum lagi memintanya untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang jelas asing untuknya. Terus... memanfaatkan keberadaan Sasuke untuk mengobati luka lama di hatinya. Bagaimana Hinata bisa berubah begitu banyak dari pribadinya yang lama?

Selesai dengan budi baiknya, Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Mata merah sang ronin masih terlihat sama. Sasuke kayaknya masih kurang. Dia perlu lebih banyak kiss yang ternyata lebih menyenangkan daripada ber-Haiku ria.

Hinata sadar dengan akal sehatnya yang lagi fully alert, bahwa dengan memberikan Sasuke tempat di hatinya, berarti Hinata melakukan kesalahannya yang terbesar; yaitu memaksa Sasuke tinggal di dekatnya. Semua manusia punya hak untuk hidup bebas. Hinata juga udah pernah bilang bahwa dia bukan lagi master-nya, Sasuke adalah seorang cowok yang bisa ngelakuin apapun yang dia mau. Dia bukan lagi samurai dengan kewajiban menjaga Hinata.

Kalau Sasuke tinggal, emangnya nggak apa-apa? Hubungan ini terlalu banyak resiko. Nggak bagus. Pakar Feng Shui juga pasti setuju. Yang satu lahir di era jadoel, yang lain hidup di era modern. Nggak nyambung. Suatu saat, Sasuke pasti balik, kan? Suatu saat, Sasuke pasti pergi, kan?

Dan Hinata... akhirnya mengalami lagi hal yang sama. Kayaknya cewek ini kurang beruntung dalam masalah asmara.

"I-ini perlu dioleskan secara rutin." Hinata menarik diri sepenuhnya dari Sasuke.

Cowok itu nggak membiarkan rasa kecewanya menjadi penghambat. Dia memanggil Hinata, berhasil membuat cewek itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Ragu untuk berbalik. "Akan kucoba m-menghubungi Senpai lagi."

Sasori. Kenapa harus terus mengungkit nama itu? Apa Sasuke kurang pintar melakukan kissing? Apa Sasori jauh lebih baik? Memangnya mereka pernah? Hinata dan Sasori?

Oh, damn it! Ini cemburu?

Sasuke tinggal lebih lama di tempatnya duduk. Nggak ada kenyamanan sama sekali. Bukan hanya tempatnya duduk, tapi hatinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sepi.

Terdengar suara Hinata yang menyapa Sasori di ponsel. Nggak seberapa lama, pintu dibuka. Sasori masuk, puas dengan uji cobanya yang ternyata berhasil. Terbukti Hinata masih sama, masih imouto-chan yang manis dan belum sepenuhnya berubah jadi wanita dewasa. Dikurung dengan seorang cowok keren pun nggak ngefek buat Hinata. Cewek itu masih menjaga kesuciannya, dan hal ini membuat Sasori senang.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Sasori ke Hinata. Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya. Nggak adanya suara membuat sang ronin bangun dari tempatnya duduk. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Hinata yang berdiri di dekat ranjang bersama Sasori, tertunduk dan menangis lagi.

Perbedaan utama Sasori dan Sasuke terlihat di saat seperti ini. Sasuke selalu canggung saat menghadapi cewek yang nangis. Sebaliknya, Sasori jauh lebih berpengalaman dengan memberi ketenangan cuma dengan pelukan.

Pelukan yang seharusnya nggak berarti itu menjadi pukulan telak yang membuat Sasuke merasa dia bukan siapa-siapa dibandingkan cowok berambut merah itu. Jati dirinya sebagai samurai yang sempat hilang, kembali lagi.

"Aku m-mau pulang."

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata? Kita seharusnya melakukan pelayaran ini selama enam hari. Dan kita di sini baru semalam."

"Aku mau pulang," rengek Hinata di antara suara tangisnya.

Sasori menyimpan teriakan kemenangannya. Yeah... Hinata masih manja. Dia belum banyak berubah. Ini adalah Hinata yang lebih familiar buat Sasori.

"Oke," sahut sang senpai senang. Setelah itu Sasori melepas Hinata dan berjalan keluar. Entah apa rencana yang dia punya. Sekarang ini mereka ada di tengah-tengah samudera luas, dan kalaupun ada niat untuk balik ke pelabuhan, pasti banyak anggota klub lain yang kecewa. Ujung-ujungnya, Hinata bisa dicekal karena udah ngerusak liburan mereka.

Di kamar, Hinata mulai membereskan barang-barang bawaannya. Sebisa mungkin dia nggak memberi Sasuke alasan untuk melanjutkan apa yang tertunda di antara mereka. Sasuke bisa membaca ini meski dia bukan cowok yang bisa baca pikiran. Masih dengan keadaannya yang nggak cukup layak untuk berkeliaran, cowok itu keluar dari kamar mandi untuk balik ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke-san."

Yang punya nama nengok.

"Setelah selesai berpakaian..." Hinata nggak sanggup membalas tatapan Sasuke. Dia nggak tahu pasti apa maksud tatapannya. Sasuke terlihat sedih, marah, dingin, dan... apa itu tatapan berharap? "...kau harus sarapan."

"Saya tidak lapar, Hinata-sama."

Ah... Sasuke menggunakan kata formal lagi. Dia nggak lagi menggunakan 'aku'.

"Tapi... s-sarapan itu penting." Sasuke masih bergeming. "Apalagi k-kau sakit."

"Saya baik-baik saja."

Kayaknya nih orang lagi nggak mood buat ngobrol. Apa Hinata akan menyerah karena hal itu? "Kau... t-tidak baik-baik saja. Kau sakit. Dan semua itu karena aku. Seharusnya..." Hinata mulai terisak. Butuh usaha keras untuknya membendung air mata. "Mungkin seharusnya kau tidak pernah datang..." Hinata menghindari mata Sasuke yang semakin terlihat garang. Kalimat berikut dia ucapkan dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. "...ke dalam kehidupanku."

"Anda menyesal?"

Hinata mendongak. Suara Sasuke yang begitu dingin tanpa perasaan itu berhasil membuat Hinata menggigil ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu saya minta maaf, Hinata-sama. Saya memang tidak cukup hebat bahkan untuk jadi seorang samurai hina di sisimu, melindungimu, apalagi menjadi temanmu."

"B-bukan... maksudku..."

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Saya tidak akan mengganggu Anda lagi."

Sasuke nggak kasih kesempatan untuk Hinata bicara. Sang ronin muda sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam di posisinya yang lama. Dia menganggap dirinya tak berharga. Sasuke pergi. Hinata cuma bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik untuk dirinya, untuk Sasuke, dan keluarganya.

Jika ini benar, kenapa hatinya justru terasa sakit?

Selama beberapa saat Hinata berpikir inilah saatnya menyerah. Tapi kemudian, dia nggak rela. Terus, dia marah lagi pada dirinya karena Hinata adalah penyebab Sasuke mengalami semua kejadian ini. Akhirnya, Hinata punya alasan buat ngejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san!" Tapi koridor telah sepi. Sang samurai telah menghilang. "Aku ingin minta maaf padamu," gumamnya sedih. Bahunya terkulai, wajahnya sendu.

Hinata merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Setelah diangkat, Sasori menyampaikan padanya bahwa dia sudah memanggil helikopter untuk membawa mereka pulang dan meminta Hinata menemuinya di landasan heli di bagian atas kapal pesiar. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-san?"

"Tentu saja dia ikut. Memang mau bagaimana lagi?"

Tapi Sasuke lagi ngambek. "Senpai, kau saja yang bilang padanya, ya?"

Terdengar suara tawa rendah, "Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?" Sasori ngerasa Hinata sedikit lucu kalau lagi ketakutan seperti ini. Padahal masalah bisa selesai kalau aja dia berani mendiskusikannya dengan pihak kedua. Yang sering jadi pihak kedua sih Hiashi. Untuk sekarang, Sasuke. Sasori nggak pernah keberatan bantuin Hinata, ngobrol sama Hiashi nggak susah-susah amat, kok. Apalagi Sasuke yang cuma cowoknya Hinata. "Ya sudah, nanti biar aku yang bicara dengannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan pulang sangat berbeda dengan perjalanan saat berangkat. Seharusnya Hinata senang karena bisa ketemu lagi sama adiknya. Dia juga bisa lebih tenang karena bisa menghindari pesta-pesta lain yang tak berarti di kapal pesiar. Pada kenyataannya, Hinata jadi mirip cewek bisu. Meski dia masih menunjukkan perhatiannya ke Sasuke dengan membantu sang ronin mengenakan headset untuk melindungi telinga dari suara bising baling-baling, juga mengenakan seatbelt. Selebihnya, dia menjaga kata-katanya selain, "Gomen, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke menganggap kalimat ini sebagai akhir dari segalanya.

Kenapa jadi rumit? Apa mereka butuh kerumitan seperti ini? Kayaknya, nggak deh. Gimana cara mereka memecahkan masalahnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dengerin I'm Not Okay-nya My Chemical Romance. Jadi minjem judulnya juga nyehe ^^v**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-rb-**


	9. Chapter 9

**-9-**

**The Final Journey**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir Februari datang dengan lamban. Cuaca dingin mulai terasa lebih hangat. Kecuali perang dingin di antara sang master dan ronin-nya. Udah lama banget mereka nggak ngobrol. Dan ternyata Sasuke yang paling kuat menahan keinginannya untuk bicara. Kalau Hinata mengangkat topik paling sederhana sekalipun buat buka mulutnya si ronin, Sasuke cuma menanggapi dengan angguk-angguk atau geleng-geleng. Selain itu, setiap kali Hinata menanyakan keadaannya, Sasuke selalu bilang bahwa dia baik-baik aja. Dan saat Hinata menatapnya, Sasuke selalu memandang lantai seolah cuma itu tempat yang berhak dia lihat. Si ronin udah balik lagi jadi samurai yang ada di sini buat mengabdi, bukan lagi jadi teman atau lebih dari itu.

Kesimpulannya, hari-hari jadi terasa panjang dan membosankan. Lebih kurang seperti dulu waktu Hinata belum mengenal Sasuke.

"Jadi kapan dong kita bisa double date?" tanya Kiba yang lagi ngitung uang di kas tokonya Orochimaru. Hanabi, teman ngobrolnya di ujung telepon, cuma bisa ngedumel nggak jelas. "Kau bilang apa, Hanabi-chan?"

"_Kubilang: jangan mimpi!"_

"He? Bukannya kita udah jadian?"

"_Bukan kita, baka! Tapi Nee-chan dan si ronin bego itu."_

"Mereka masih marahan? Ya udah... kita bikin acara double date biar mereka baikan."

"_Emang bisa segampang itu?"_

"Ya digampangin aja. Susah banget."

"_Seandainya si ronin juga sebego kamu!"_

Kiba ketawa. "Lebih seru aku, kan?" Hanabi cuek sampai cowoknya selesai ketawa. "Terus, sekarang Hinata lagi ngapain?"

"_Nee-chan lagi ngepas kimono untuk Hinamatsuri."_

"Hinamatsuri?" tanya Kiba heran. "Itu kan buat anak-anak."

"_Buat anak perempuan,"_ koreksi Hanabi.

Di Hyuuga dengan dua anak perempuan, setiap perayaan Hinamatsuri berarti perayaan untuk kedua putri Hyuuga. Hiashi nggak pernah peduli soal umur. Buat dia, di hari ini, dia bisa manjain anak-anaknya sekaligus pamer. Bak putri kerajaan, Hinata dan Hanabi harus ganti kimono beberapa kali sepanjang hari Hinamatsuri yang dirayakan tanggal tiga Maret.

Pagi-pagi, mereka pakai kimono khusus untuk kunjungan ke kuil. Sepulang dari kuil, mereka pakai kimono dengan motif khas bangsawan yang juga didukung tata rias dan rambut. Menjelang malam, mereka ganti kimono lagi dengan model para bangsawan kuno era Heian yang nggak kalah mewahnya dengan boneka mungil pajangan khas Hinamatsuri. Repot banget...

"Apa aku boleh datang?" Kiba penasaran.

"_Nggak bisa. Acara ini tertutup untuk para Hyuuga dan rekan bisnis 'Tou-chan yang dari luar negeri."_

"Kok?"

"_Iya. Soalnya, kan... 'Tou-chan pengen menularkan budaya Jepang ke mereka."_

"Invasi dong?"

Perbincangan Hanabi dan Kiba yang makin seru jadi perhatian Orochimaru yang pura-pura sibuk ngecek stok barang. Sedikit banyak dia tahu kalau Sasuke lagi nggak akur sama Hinata. Sebab pastinya nggak diketahui. Tapi untuk memperbaikinya, Orochimaru terpaksa meminta Sasuke pulang. Nggak disangka, Sasuke yang awalnya ronin terbaik, malah nggak berkutik di soal beginian. Hubungan mereka harus awet, Orochimaru ogah ngurusin ronin itu kalo sampai akhirnya Hinata bosan dan benar-benar balikin pedang beserta bonusnya. Oh, tidak! Hidup jauh lebih baik tanpa perlu ngurusin Sasuke dan pedang Susanoo.

Orochimaru cukup dengan informasi yang dia perlukan. Si tua berambut panjang itu bergegas ke bagian belakang tokonya. Sebelum itu, dia menulis pesan pendek di secarik kertas, menggulung kertas menjadi gulungan kecil untuk disematkan di kaki merpati pos, sedikit menyesal karena nggak beliin Sasuke ponsel, dan akhirnya menerbangkan sang merpati menuju rumah kediaman Hyuuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata selesai jam satu siang. Masih mengenakan kimono-nya yang terakhir, dia berdiri di dekat perapian untuk difoto oleh seorang asisten desainer khusus kimono yang udah jadi langganan keluarga Hyuuga. "Nanti akan saya coba dengan warna lain, Hinata-sama," ujarnya bahagia. "Anda selalu cantik dengan kimono brokat, menurut saya, kita perlu menambah warna emas di jubahnya."

Aduh... kimono-nya aja udah berat, ditambah jubah megah dengan benang emas? Belum lagi sandal zori yang nggak senyaman sandal jepit. Kenapa sih, demi tampil cantik diperlukan begitu banyak pengorbanan?

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Seorang maid berjalan mendekat setelah mendapat izin masuk dari Hinata. Setelah itu, Hanabi menerjang masuk dengan tampang panik. "Nee-chan, si ronin bego ke mana?"

"Hanabi-chan, jaga bicaramu." Hinata terlihat anggun dan dewasa banget. "Kau ada perlu?" tanya Hinata ke maid yang kemudian menyerahkan kertas dengan lipatan acak-acakan yang sangat dikenali Hinata.

"Sasuke-san tadi menyampaikan ini, Hinata-sama."

Di atas kertas putih itu, tulisan tangan Sasuke yang juga sangat dikenali Hinata, membuat hatinya mencelos.

Hajime yori. Au wa wakare to. Kikinagara. Akatsuki shirade. Hito wo koikeri—_Dari dulu aku tahu, bahwa pertemuan hanya bisa berarti perpisahan. Namun aku menyerahkan diriku padamu. Terlupa akan fajar yang datang menyergap._

"Kau tahu Sasuke-san ke mana?"

Maid yang ditanya kebingungan dengan ekspresi Hinata yang terlihat kalut. "Dia cuma ke gudang belakang, kok. Hinata-sama."

"Gudang belakang?" tanya Hanabi dan Hinata serempak. Gudang belakang kan tempat mereka menyimpan peti teleport. Berarti...

"Hanabi-chan, kita harus gimana nih?"

"Kita tanya Orochimaru dulu."

Dua orang yang nggak tahu apa-apa ditinggal gitu aja oleh dua bersaudara Hyuuga yang langsung cabut tanpa permisi. "Ada apa sih?" tanya si asisten desainer. Maid yang ditanya sama bingungnya. Emang di gudang belakang ada apaan? Segitu takutnya para Nona yang terhormat.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Hinata-sama tadi masih mengenakan kimono-nya, lho."

"Nggak apa-apa. Kalau sampai rusak, mereka harus ngeluarin duit lebih banyak, kan?"

Dasar otak bisnis!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah Sasuke ternyata nggak sekosong dugannya. Sasuke yang baru melangkah keluar dari peti teleport sudah disambut Nawaki yang asyik menikmati senja tanpa peduli dia ada di rumah siapa. "Wah, wah! Tidak rugi aku datang ke tempat ini." Si Senju pirang meletakkan samurai di lantai, beberapa lembar kertas dan gulungan berisi jurus pedang koleksi Sasuke yang berharga, berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak sopan." Sasuke terlihat tenang meski hatinya dongkol bukan main. "Masuk ke rumah orang tanpa izin. Kriminal!"

"Biar kukoreksi kalimatmu, Sasuke. Aku adalah ronin, dan yang kuingat, kau juga bukan seorang bangsawan. Jadi..." Nawaki bangun dari posisi nyamannya untuk duduk bersila. "...lupakan saja tata krama. Bersikaplah santai antar sesama ronin, Kawan."

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Nawaki berdiri, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang Uchiha yang mulai terpancing karena ejekannya. "Begini, aku mendapat perintah dari Orochimaru untuk datang ke sini. Dia bilang ada hal yang perlu dia jelaskan." Sasuke nggak kaget dengan kalimat itu. Orochimaru juga memintanya datang ke sini. "Kurasa inilah saatnya kita berduel. Untuk menentukan siapa yang akan melanjutkan pekerjaan mulia ini."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Senju menang."

Nawaki dan pribadinya yang easy-going cuma bisa ketawa. "Aku puji semangatmu, Kawan. Tapi masa keemasan Uchiha akan berakhir di sini." Ekspresinya berubah serius. "Siap berduel denganku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah, Orochimaru-san... pasti bisa, kan?" Rengekan Hanabi nggak bisa mengubah keputusan Orochimaru. Siapapun nggak akan bisa menjelajahi waktu dan pergi ke masa yang telah berlalu.

"Kecuali Hinata-san," lanjut si tua dengan tampang licik terbaiknya. "...dan aku, tentunya."

"Jadi bisa?" Ternyata masih ada pengecualian. Nggak jelas kenapa, yang penting, mereka yang terlibat bisnis sama Susanoo bisa jalan-jalan ke era Tokugawa. Hanabi yang paling bersemangat, agak kecewa karena nggak bisa ikutan. Tapi baginya, cukup Hinata untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?"

Jawab Orochimaru, "Tunggu sampai Hinata-san yakin."

Keduanya lalu menatap ke arah Hinata yang terlihat resah. Dia memandang jari-jarinya yang saling beradu. Biar gimana juga, kondisi hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata lagi nggak adem. Kalau tiba-tiba Hinata nyusul, dia mau bilang apa? Di sini aja Sasuke nolak untuk ngomong, gimana di sana? yang jelas-jelas tempat di mana dia seharusnya berada.

Tiba-tiba Hinata membuka suara. "Jika nanti dia menolakku, aku akan tetap berterima kasih. Dan..." _mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan lebih layak_.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita susul." Orochimaru membawa Hinata ke ruang kerjanya. Pintu dibiarkan terbuka. Kiba muncul dari toko setelah memastikan tanda 'closed' menggantung di pintu depan Oto. Orochimaru memiliki petinya sendiri. Dan kesanalah dia membawa Hinata.

Pintu kayunya berderit saat dibuka. Sekejap, cahaya terang kebiruan berpendar kuat dan menyilaukan. Hinata dan Orochimaru melangkah masuk, meninggalkan siluet gelap yang perlahan menipis.

Hanabi berdiri dengan cemas memandang kepergian kakaknya. Dalam hatinya dia berharap Sasuke bisa sedikit lebih dewasa. 'Awas lo, ronin bego. Kalo sampe Nee-chan nangis, gue jabanin juga lo.'

Ini mah ngancem, Non.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata perjalanannya nggak makan waktu lama. Cuma sekejap, pusing-pusing sedikit, Hinata udah sampai di dunianya Sasuke. Orochimaru yang ngeliat gelagat resah Hinata, cuma bisa ngomong seadanya. "Hinata-san, kita sudah sampai."

"I-iya."

Maksud Orochimaru ngomong gitu supaya Hinata bisa keluar dari peti sempit ini. Tapi tuh cewek kayaknya terlalu gugup untuk mikir. Terpaksa Orochimaru mengubah sikapnya jadi pria tua bijak yang sangat dibutuhkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Hinata-san, jika kau bersikap lebih berani, Sasuke-kun tidak akan tersakiti begini."

"Eh?" Hinata menatap kaget Orochimaru yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun kembali ke masa ini karena dia merasa kau tidak membutuhkannya lagi." Padahal aslinya Orochimaru yang nyuruh Sasuke balik dengan bilang bahwa Nawaki lagi ngincer posisinya sebagai ronin. "Kau telah membuatnya bersedih dengan sikapmu yang tak pasti." Kalau yang ini sih emang bener. "Sekarang, bisakah kau pastikan padanya bahwa kau membutuhkannya?"

Hinata nggak bisa jawab. Tadinya dia pikir, Sasuke akan lebih bahagia kalau kembali ke masanya. Tapi, pikiran itu ternyata salah. Sasuke justru sedih karena ini. "T-tapi... Sasuke-kun itu kan..." Cowok dari era Tokugawa. Mereka beda alam!

"Kau akan temukan jawabannya jika kau keluar."

"B-benarkah?" Hinata kelihatan bersemangat. Tapi ekspresinya bertahan sebentar banget karena dia keburu malu sama Orochimaru.

"Ternyata kau memang suka padanya, Hinata-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku selalu ingin meningkatkan permainan pedangku. Belakangan ini aku jarang punya kesempatan latihan," Sasuke berujar dengan tampang arogan. Nawaki berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya, katana telah siap di tangan kanannya. Langit senja cerah memayungi dua ronin yang siap bertarung. Udara terasa mencekam dengan ketegangan yang semakin meruncing. "Jangan menangis jika kau kalah, Senju."

"Heh! Mimpi saja kau, Uchiha!"

Teriakan keras membahana dari kedua ronin. Mereka bergerak begitu cepat saat menyerang. Kilatan dan suara pedang yang saling beradu adalah dua hal yang paling nyata selain angin lembap musim panas yang bertiup keras. Pertarungan sengit di antara kedua ronin akan terus berlanjut jika tidak ada suara peluit yang tiba-tiba merusak suasana tegang.

Kedua ronin menghentikan pergerakan, masih tetap waspada dan tak melepas pandangannya satu sama lain.

"Oke, cukup sampai di sini, anak-anak!" Orochimaru melangkah masuk ke arena.

"Ah... kebetulan Orochimaru-san, kau bisa membantu dengan menjadi juri dan menentukan siapa ronin sejati yang akan menang," Nawaki terkekeh, seringai melintas di wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu."

Kedua ronin yang kaget cuma bisa memajang tampang dungu. "Maksudnya?" tanya Nawaki yang lagi nggak mood dengerin lelucon. Dua samurai muda itu melemaskan otot-otot mereka, katana terkulai di genggaman tangan kanan keduanya. Di saat itulah Hinata berjalan, masih mengenakan kimono ala bangsawan era Heian.

"Hinata-sama," bisik Sasuke. Satu pertanyaan Sasuke yang muncul di chapter empat dan dari dulu susah kejawab, sekarang sudah ketemu jawabannya. "Ternyata dengan mengenakan kimono, Hinata-sama bisa terlihat begitu cantik, sangat cantik." Hal ini bukan cuma bikin Sasuke semakin jatuh cinta, tapi juga ngerasa semakin nggak berarti.

"Sasuke-san," panggil Hinata lembut.

Nawaki memandang dengan curiga. Kenal di mana si Sasuke sama cewek bangsawan? Emang ronin itu ada waktu buat cari pacar selama kerja?

Hinata mengambil tempat di pinggir arena pertarungan, berdiri berdampingan dengan Orochimaru. "K-k-kembalilah p-pu-pulang," Hinata memohon dengan susah payah. Sasuke masih memilih diam.

"Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kau menuruti perintah master-mu," Orochimaru ngasih saran.

Nawaki mengangkat alis. "Master?"

"Kau tidak akan punya tempat tinggal jika tidak menuruti Hinata-san," lanjut Orochimaru.

"Aku seorang ronin." Maksud Sasuke, normal aja kalau Sasuke nggak punya tempat tinggal. Dalam kata lain, cari alasan yang lebih masuk akal.

Misalnya...

"Ini bukan perintah," ujar Hinata dengan suara pelan. Bagusnya Sasuke bisa mendengar suara master-nya yang lembut itu. "I-ini adalah... keinginanku."

Melihat Sasuke yang cuma kasih reaksi sedikit banget, Orochimaru memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya di sini. "Kau tidak perlu lagi jadi ronin, Sasuke-kun."

Nawaki yang paling bahagia mendengarnya. "Asyik, berarti aku yang jadi, kan?"

"Kau juga tidak dibutuhkan, Nawaki-kun." Dan itu karena... "Roh dalam pedang Susanoo sudah dibebaskan sejak lama." Semua orang kaget. Kalau nggak ada roh di pedang, berarti pedang itu cuma pedang biasa tanpa kekuatan magis. Ini saat yang tepat untuk meninggikan angka volume di TV. Beruntung, kita nggak lagi nonton film, cukup nerusin baca aja buat tahu lebih banyak.

"Pedang disegel bersama dengan waktu. Tempatmu tinggal adalah sebuah tempat yang tak terpengaruh waktu, Sasuke-kun. Area ini sudah disegel dengan aliran energi dari Susanoo-sama sehingga kau tidak akan merasakan perubahan waktu yang telah berjalan maju. Di sini kau hanya merasakan beberapa menit, tapi sesungguhnya sudah bertahun-tahun. Seperti aku juga yang tetap tampan dan menarik berkat energi dari Susanoo-sama." Narsisnya Orochimaru nggak dipedulikan. Sasuke menyadari ada masalah yang jauh lebih besar dari penjelasan yang baru saja disampaikan Orochimaru. "Maaf, Sasuke-kun, tapi semua Uchiha yang kau kenal, kini sudah tidak ada. Kau sendirian sekarang." Sehabis mengatakan itu, Orochimaru menatap Sasuke. Cowok itu adalah samurai pemberani, dia sangat kuat, dan dia akan mampu bertahan. "Masalahku jadi semakin bertambah karena hal itu. Susanoo-sama memberiku tugas untuk mencarikan jodoh buat Sasuke-kun."

Alamak! Susanoo buka biro jodoh?

"Ini hanya ungkapan terima kasihnya untuk klan Uchiha yang sudah bekerja dengan baik menjaga pedang. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama sampai akhirnya kutemukan orang yang tepat."

Intinya, Orochimaru udah capek banget. Dan sekarang, dia benar-benar pengen pensiun.

"Yah... terlambat dong."

Orochimaru menoleh ke arah ronin muda berambut pirang. Kayaknya tuh anak cuma mikirin kerjaan. "Nawaki-kun, kau tidak merasa heran bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

"Nggak. Soalnya, selama ini aku ada di sisi barat Edo. Di sana aku bekerja untuk Tsukiyomi-sama. Kupikir, kalau bisa bekerja untuk mereka berdua, nama klan Senju akan semakin terkenal."

"Berarti selama ini kau juga masuk dalam area waktu yang disegel?"

"Begitulah. Tapi... kenapa cuma Sasuke yang nggak tahu?"

"Susanoo-sama bukan Tsukiyomi-sama. Dia tidak suka menggembar-gemborkan rencana."

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari dulu?" tanya Sasuke marah. Dia kecewa karena telah membuang banyak waktunya. Tapi dia juga sadar, ini adalah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya.

"Jika kukatakan yang sebenarnya, kau pasti akan menolak tugas ini. Selain itu, aku akan mengalami kesulitan memintamu untuk menurut jika kukatakan bahwa master-mu yang berikutnya adalah kandidat utama untuk jadi teman hidupmu. Semuanya butuh proses, kan? Cinta juga, makanya aku tidak langsung mengatakannya padamu."

Masuk akal. Sekarang, Sasuke cuma perlu memastikan satu hal. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Pertanyaan ini dia tujukan pada Hinata, meski dia tidak memandang Hyuuga berkimono itu.

Kesempatan ini diambil Hinata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Hyuuga itu melepas alas kakinya, bertelanjang kaki merasakan tanah yang kini menjadi pijakannya. Memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi yang akan habis tanpa sisa saat dia bangun. Dia yakin dia ada di sini, di dunia milik Sasuke.

Ujung kimono yang dia kenakan, bergesekan dengan tanah saat dia berjalan. Sasuke menyiapkan diri. Di setiap langkah yang membawa Hinata mendekat padanya, dia merasakan dadanya sesak, napasnya terasa berat, dan perutnya kram. Sasuke merasa bodoh karena seharusnya seorang samurai tidak merasakan semua itu. Suara Hinata yang lembut dan tatapan matanya yang hanya tertuju pada Sasuke adalah hal-hal yang semakin menguatkan perasaan sukanya pada sang Hyuuga yang kini telah berhadapan dengannya.

"Kumohon... j-jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi. Aku ti-tidak punya siapa-siapa selain dirimu. Kau satu-satunya yang b-bisa memberiku rasa aman. K-kau juga yang menjadi tumpuanku, tempatku bergantung saat aku bersedih. Satu-satunya... yang kusayangi."

"Hinata-sama..."

Hinata menggeleng. "Mm-hmm. Bukan," bisiknya. Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke, menggenggamnya menggunakan dua tangannya. Perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangan mereka yang menyatu menuju bibirnya. Dengan mata yang terus menatap mata Sasuke, Hinata mengecup punggung tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. "Sasuke-sama," katanya.

Sasuke memahami maksud yang ingin disampaikannya. "Hinata," sahutnya.

"Ya ampun. Orochimaru, kau tidak bilang di pesanmu bahwa aku akan menemui romansa juga di sini." Nawaki mengembalikan katana ke sarungnya.

"Bagus, kan? Buat referensi."

"Adegan perkelahiannya sedikit sekali. Padahal Uchiha itu bisa saja kukalahkan."

Orochimaru kelihatan nggak peduli, dia nggak akan komentar soal itu demi menjaga perdamaian. Selain itu, duel antar dua orang samurai memang biasanya berlangsung sebentar. Nawaki aja yang suka memperlambat prosesnya. "Hari ini aku mengumpulkan kalian semua agar segalanya jelas. Setelah ini portal waktu akan ditutup."

Nawaki nggak punya waktu buat kaget, dia sudah terbiasa dengan keanehan saat bekerja untuk dewa. Sekarang ini yang paling penting adalah pulang ke Edo. "Aku pergi dulu." Si ronin muda itu melangkah dengan gayanya yang santai. Tak lama, sosoknya pergi bersama angin senja yang berembus.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Orochimaru. Setelah mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke, dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ini adalah waktunya kau memilih. Tinggal di sini atau kembali ke dunia yang ada di balik pintu itu." Terdengar agak aneh karena Orochimaru memilih kata 'kembali' untuk mewakili dunia modern. Padahal dunia asal Sasuke di sini, di masa Tokugawa. Tapi mungkin, kata itu memang yang paling tepat karena Sasuke merasa di sanalah dia seharusnya berada. Bersama Hinata.

Lagian, era Tokugawa tuh udah selesai, tau!

Sambil tersenyum bahagia, Sasuke bisa merasakan hatinya terasa ringan. Saat mendekati peti yang akan membawanya pulang ke era modern, Sasuke semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya yang menjaga tangan lembut Hinata.

Hari ini adalah hari yang akan selalu ada di ingatan mereka. Awal yang tidak akan mereka bagikan dengan orang lain. Cukup menjadi rahasia dan kenangan yang bisa dijadikan sebagai pembelajaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan kimono."

"Ah... Sasuke-sama, kau m-menggodaku."

"Aku berkata jujur. Wanita lain bisa saja mengenakan kimono paling bagus. Tapi mereka tidak akan secantik dirimu."

"K-kau terlalu memujiku, Sasuke-sama."

Karena author punya keinginan untuk sedikit menaikkan tingkat fluffiness di antara Sasuke dan Hinata, maka Sasuke pun membelai pipi Hinata sebelum memberi kecupan di bibirnya.

Betapa malang Orochimaru yang terjebak di peti yang sama dengan dua sejoli itu. Jelas-jelas mereka saling berhimpitan, Sasuke masih aja godain ceweknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanabi pernah nanya, 'gimana caranya Orochimaru menutup portal waktu?'

Nggak ribet-ribet, dia cuma menekan satu tombol di universal remote control dan tertutuplah portal waktu. Tekanan jempol Orochimaru di tombol merah remote, mengirim sinyal ke Susanoo bahwa dia telah sukses menemukan cewek yang cocok banget jadi jodohnya Sasuke. Dengan tindakan sederhana itu, Susanoo selesai membalas budi pada Uchiha dan membuat dunia sedikit lebih tenang karena nggak ada lagi perebutan kekuasaan karena kehebatan pedangnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pedang, benda keramat itu sekarang jadi materi utama buat Hiashi. Dia suka banget pamer ke teman-temannya tentang pedang besar yang sekarang ditambah embel-embel sejarah.

Lalu sekarang...

8 Januari, setahun kemudian.

Meski tanpa undangan, acara perayaan ulang tahun Hiashi kali ini lebih ramai dibandingin perayaan setahun yang lalu. Hanabi yang nggak lagi jomblo, mengundang Kiba. Mereka nyiapin kado yang beda dari setahun sebelumnya. Neji sih nggak perlu ditanya, dia masih suka menyendiri. Malah, dia ngerasa, dengan Hanabi yang udah punya cowok, peluang untuk si bungsu jadi anak favorit semakin berkurang.

Neji yang udah jadi keponakan favorit mungkin bisa naik kelas setelah ini. Apalagi setelah Hinata dan Sasuke married empat bulan yang lalu.

Jangan kira Anda salah baca. Beneran kok, empat bulan yang lalu mereka emang married. Berkat Hanabi yang meyakinkan Hiashi bahwa Sasuke adalah cowok yang paling cocok buat kakaknya.

Namanya aja Hyuuga Hiashi, mana mungkin dia percaya gitu aja. Dan dengan itu, Sasuke pun harus melewati beberapa tes. Yang pertama, tes kecerdasan. Meski awalnya Hinata takut Sasuke nggak bakalan lulus, akhirnya dia tenang karena tes kecerdasan versi Hiashi nggak menyangkut sedikit pun soal pelajaran sekolah. Sasuke cuma perlu menuliskan beberapa puisi Haiku dan sejumlah syair dari Kokinshu—Koleksi Terbaru Syair Kuno dan Modern. Wah, itu sih emang makanan sehari-harinya Sasuke.

So, tes pertama pun terlewati dengan mudahnya.

Tes kedua, sejarah Jepang. Ternyata Hiashi cuma memberi pertanyaan seputar Jepang sebelum Restorasi Meiji, yang berarti zaman dari mana Sasuke berasal. Yah, yang ini juga bukan masalah. Kan, Sasuke penduduk lokal di masa itu. Ingatannya pasti masih segar.

Lalu, tes kesehatan standar yang meyakinkan Hiashi bahwa cowok ini punya nilai plus karena paru-parunya sehat tanpa kebiasaan merokok, jantungnya aman dari kolesterol, dan punya daya tahan tubuh yang juga nggak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Dan yang terakhir, tes praktek. Menurut Hiashi, generasi muda zaman sekarang tuh udah jarang banget yang lancar mengenakan kimono tanpa bantuan orag lain. Jangankan cuma pake, nama-nama jenis lapisannya aja banyak yang nggak tahu.

Buat Sasuke, kimono adalah sahabatnya. Dibandingkan kemeja atau setelan jas, Sasuke lebih lancar mengenakan kimono. Jadilah, tes terakhir sebagai pembuktian bahwa Sasuke memang layak.

Kebetulan, keberuntungan, atau... emang udah jodoh?

_Who knows?_

Cuma dua minggu setelah semua tes dijalani Sasuke, dia pun meminang Hinata. Siapa yang peduli kalau Sasuke sebatang kara, atau sebuah fakta menyedihkan lain yang menyangkut model rambutnya yang aneh. Hiashi ngerasa cowok ini udah mencukupi kriterianya.

Jadi, kenapa ditunda-tunda? Hidup itu penuh resiko, kalau terus-terusan ngumpet di balik zona aman, kapan bisa maju? Selangkah demi selangkah, Sasuke bisa adaptasi dengan kehidupan barunya. Hinata pasti bantuin. Mereka jadi pasangan paling mesra di rumah Hyuuga—berhubung nggak ada pasangan lain di rumah itu selain mereka.

Nah, saat ulang tahun Hiashi tanggal delapan Januari, Sasuke dan Hinata udah resmi jadian plus pasutri bahagia selama empat bulan. Happy ending-nya berakhir di sini?

Nope. Justru baru dimulai.

Seperti sebelumnya, acara perayaan cukup diadakan di ruang utama rumah Hyuuga yang luas dan hangat. Neji nggak lagi jadi satu-satunya cowok selain dua anak perempuan Hiashi. Di samping Hanabi udah ada Kiba, dan di dekat Hinata, ada Sasuke.

"Oke, saatnya tiup lilin," ujar Hanabi ceria. "Jangan lupa make a wish," lanjutnya.

Lilin-lilin mungil berwarna-warni di atas cake menjadi perhatian Hiashi sepenuhnya. Cuma dalam waktu beberapa detik, satu permohonan dia ucapkan dalam hati. "Kami-sama, terima kasih sudah mengabulkan permohonanku yang dulu. Kalau bisa, tolong sekalian cariin jodoh buat Neji juga. Sekarang saya sudah punya menantu dan calon menantu, berarti perusahaan sudah ada yang ngurusin. Tolong ya, cariin Neji jodoh." Amin...

Waktunya buka kado.

Hanabi selalu berbaik hati dengan menjadi pemberi kado yang pertama secara sukarela. Dilihat dari bungkusnya yang nggak panjang, kayaknya tahun ini Hanabi nggak ngasih pena. Hiashi merobek kertas kado bermotif Hello Kitty itu dengan hati-hati. Biarpun udah tua, Hello Kitty adalah tokoh kartun yang masuk dalam daftar favorit Hiashi. Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, Hiashi mendapat kejutan.

Isi kadonya ternyata botol kaca yang penuh dengan tinta.

"Tou-chan, dua tahun berturut-turut, aku membelikan pena. Nah... sekarang udah ada jodohnya pena, tinta," kata Hanabi dengan wajah ceria terbaiknya.

Terpaksa, Hiashi nyengir.

Yang kedua, pasti Neji. Kali ini ukurannya agak lebih kecil dari tahun kemarin. Setelah dibuka, ternyata isinya syal berwarna kuning yang terang benderang. Menurut Neji, syal ini cocok banget sama sweater hijau hadiahnya tahun kemarin.

Menurut Hanabi, alasan Neji ngasih kado yang nggak banget itu ada dua kemungkinan. Sepupunya itu lagi cari perhatian atau baru nemu cara paling cepat buat mati. Masa' seorang Hiashi dikasih warna kuning? Itu mah beneran cari mati namanya.

Tapi tetep aja, Hiashi maksain senyum.

Yang terakhir, Hinata.

"Otou-chan, ini dariku dan Sasuke."

Hiashi menerima kado berukuran kecil dan tipis. Bungkusnya juga sederhana banget, nggak ditambahin pita atau aksesori lain. Cuma kado kecil yang dilapisi kertas kado polos berwarna biru langit.

Hiashi yang terlanjur kecewa dengan dua kado sebelumnya, udah nggak minat buka kado. Dengan tampang yang dia usahain tetap berwibawa, Hiashi merobek sampul sembarangan. Setelah lembaran paling luar berhasil lepas, Hiashi menemukan kertas lain berwarna putih. Dia membukanya lagi dan menemukan dua lembar kertas kaku yang dilipat di bagian tengah.

Duh, makin parah nih kayaknya. Pasti isinya cuma kartu ucapan dengan kata-kata mutiara yang udah pasaran.

Kertas lembar pertama dibuka, Hiashi membaca tanpa membuat suara.

Komo to yuu mo. Konu toki aru wo. Koji to yuu wo. Komu to wa mataji. Koji to yuu mono wo—_Kau bilang, "Aku akan datang." dan kau tidak datang. Sekarang kau bilang, "Aku tidak akan datang." dan aku akan menantimu. Sudahkah aku belajar memahamimu?_

-Lady Ootomo no Sakanoe-

Hmm... itu puisi yang berhasil membuat Hiashi penasaran.

Di balik lembaran itu, selembar foto yang hanya menyajikan gambar gelap mirip lorong buram. Aneh.

Yang berikutnya, Hiashi semakin tertarik.

Diketik dengan tinta hitam, font Times New Roman, ukuran 12, berspasi renggang; adalah beberapa baris kalimat yang dibaca Hiashi berulang-ulang:

'Hasil pemeriksaan terhadap Nyonya Uchiha Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa: pasien yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, berusia dua puluh dua tahun, bergolongan darah A; positif mengandung janin berusia delapan minggu. Kondisi pasien beserta janin dalam keadaan sehat.'

Sunyi sesaat.

Setelah membaca laporan itu berulang-ulang, air mata Hiashi akhirnya mengalir. Ini adalah kado terbaik baginya. "Aku akan punya cucu! Hore!"

Selamat ulang tahun, Hiashi...

Jadi... maksud barisan syair itu tentang bayi? Yang saat ditunggu, dia nggak datang, dan meski dia nggak datang, tetap dinantikan?

Kalau begitu, penantian Hiashi akhirnya berakhir.

Dia sudah datang!

Dan, lembar foto aneh itu adalah lembar hasil USG-nya Hinata?

Wah!

Sekarang, tinggal memahami maksud warna bungkus kado yang udah dipilih Hinata dan Sasuke. Apa iya Hiashi bakal nyadar?

Ah, pria tua itu udah terlalu bahagia dan kegirangan dengan berita ini. Mau cowok atau cewek, yang penting... "Aku akan punya cucu!"

Dia akan jadi seorang kakek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata nggak perlu waktu lama untuk mendengar lagi suara senpai yang lagi-lagi memilih liburan di awal tahun. Kali ini, pilihan Sasori jatuh pada Brazil.

"_Di sini sering turun hujan dan banyak nyamuk,"_ katanya, tapi suaranya nggak terdengar kesal.

"Kapan kau akan pulang, Senpai?"

"_Kenapa? Kau kangen?"_

"Bagaimana kalau tujuh bulan dari sekarang?"

"_Ada apa tujuh bulan lagi?"_

"Mungkin... kau akan bertemu bayi terlucu yang paling manis."

Sasori bengong.

"Senpai?"

"_Jangan bilang begitu, Hinata. Bayanganku tentangmu sebagai imouto-chan imut favoritku semakin terhapus jika kau bilang begitu."_

"Tidak mungkin aku jadi anak kecil terus, kan?"

"_Iya sih. Tapi..."_

"Nah, bagaimana, Senpai? kau mau kan, pulang saat itu?"

"_Kuusahakan."_

Sasuke mencoba cari-cari alasan agar Hinata berhenti bicara dengan Sasori. Dia mengambil cara yang paling gampang. "Hinata, aku tidak bisa menyalakan kran airnya."

Hinata yang terbiasa ngajarin Sasuke banyak hal, nggak curiga. "Senpai, maaf ya... aku ada urusan."

Trik jitu Sasuke berhasil, kan?

Setelah meletakkan ponsel di meja dekat ranjang, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang menunggunya di depan pintu kamar mandi. Cuma melongok sebentar ke dalam, Hinata bisa lihat bathtub yang udah penuh dengan air dan busa. "Kau bilang—"

Sasuke menciptakan seringai nakal di wajahnya. "Hinata-sama..." bisiknya, merayu. "Kau mau pelayanan ekstra atau yang reguler?"

Pipi Hinata memerah. "Hm?"

Sasuke berjalan masuk sembari menggandeng tangan Hinata. Setelah itu, dia meraih tiga bebek karet berwarna kuning yang menunggu di dekat bathtub. "Pelayanan esktra berarti kau akan ditemani bebek-bebek ini. Bagaimana?"

"Aku... ehm... lebih suka 'bebek hitam' yang bisa diajak ngobrol."

"Oh... pilih yang reguler, ya? Itu pilihan yang bijak, Hinata-sama..." Sasuke melempar bebek-bebek karet yang bahagia dengan sembarang. Hampir membuka kaus putihnya saat Hinata memintanya untuk menutup pintu.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Sasuke itu masih jadi penurut. Pintu pun ditutup, dan setelah itu...

Author nggak niat nulis karena yang terjadi berikutnya bukan untuk konsumsi umum apalagi anak-anak.

Jadi begitulah, si ronin aneh hidup bahagia bersama sang master yang sekarang jadi istrinya. Selanjutnya, dia akan segera menjadi ayah. Hidup itu memang penuh kejutan. Kalau nggak ada, pasti ngebosenin banget. Jadi, jangan kabur kalau nemu hal-hal aneh dalam hidup. Mungkin yang tadinya aneh justru jadi hal terbaik dalam hidup. Sedikit demi sedikit, setiap pengalaman bisa membawa kita ke gerbang kedewasaan. Dan jika ada hal yang jadi impian, beranikan diri untuk menangkapnya sebelum impian itu terbang menjauh.

Pokoknya, setiap kesempatan patut diambil, juga harus berani menanggung resikonya.

Kenapa nggak? Hidup cuma sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Martian Boyfriend**

**A Naruto FanFiction by rully bee**

**OCTOBER 2010**

**~*oOo*~**

**Terima kasih yang tulus dari saya untuk Anda yang sudah berkenan baca, memberi review, juga menambahkan fic ini dalam daftar favorit Anda. **

**Terima kasih untuk segalanya. **

**Love You All**

**-rb-**

**~*oOo*~**


End file.
